Making A Family
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Jimmy and Breena Palmer struggled with infertility for years. After a devastating loss, the couple decides to adopt an older child. They are immediately matched with a three year old boy. A child who was abandoned and bears a strong resemblance to Tony. Of course with the way DiNozzo Senior gets around that's no real surprise. How will the new family adapt?
1. Chapter 1

Pretending was one of those things that was a lot easier when Jimmy Palmer was a kid. It was fun to pretend you were an astronaut, cowboy, dragon, wizard, or Jimmy's favorite doctor. It was easy to pretend when your friends were joining in and adding to the fun. The ways Jimmy had to pretend as an adult were a lot harder. He had to pretend everything was OK when Breena could not get pregnant. He had to pretend it was OK when she did but their daughter was stillborn. He had to pretend it was OK when Tony found out he had a daughter with Ziva. He had to pretend it was OK when McGee got Delilah pregnant without really crying. A paraplegic getting married without intervention or at the very least a mapped out plan. That was a miracle but it still stung Jimmy to the core. Breena had just lost their second baby and the doctor had pretty much told them it would never happen. That if Breena got pregnant again it would have the same outcome as the first two pregnancies. Stillborn at thirty-five weeks or miscarried at thirteen. Breena's blood pressure had shot up before the last miscarriage too. If they had not miscarried, a medical abortion would have been necessary. Those were the words the doctor spoke. Breena had just come home from the hospital and Jimmy had no idea what to say.

"How you holding up?" Jimmy asked stepping into the room.

"This whole thing. I know it's my fault. They said you were fine. I on the other hand do not have a uterus compatible with supporting life." Breena explained.

"I honestly have nothing to say. Nothing about this is OK." Jimmy replied.

"I don't know when I will be OK." Breena replied.

* * *

It took two weeks for Breena to come around. She got out of bed after ten days but it took another four for her to really start living. Those first days all she really did was sit around watching sad movies and binge eating. On the fourteenth day Jimmy finally convinced her to go out. It was just a short drive to a small restaurant. The restaurant had a small room for adults wishing to dine without children present. It was separated by a narrow hallway from the large family dining room. Breena was pretty shell shocked, so Jimmy to to rush her to the smaller dining room.

"We could have eaten in the regular dining room." Breena commented.

"I didn't want to risk you being upset by a baby." Jimmy replied.

"How fragile do you think I am?!" Breena snapped.

* * *

The meal was eaten in silence and the drive home was equally silent. Afterwords Breena stormed upstairs and locked herself in the room. She sat on the bed and ran her hand over her arm. She wanted a family but she did not know how it would happen. They had tried adoption but that had brought as much heartache as the pregnancies. They had agreed to step back after the birth mother changed her mind a few years back. They had discussed adoption when Breena was pregnant but the loss of their daughter set them back again. They had discussed adoption again before the second pregnancy but Breena so badly wanted a baby that was genetically hers. She knew the risks but she still wanted the baby. Her mind flashed to all the babies she could have had. The babies that may have missed out on a family. While she was trying for this genetic miracle. Adoption was not for everyone but it was part of the Palmer's plan. Maybe this latest loss was a sign that they needed to go back to their original plan. Adoption was just as special as a genetic baby. Maybe more. Adoption meant being chosen or maybe choosing a baby. It was a beautiful thing. A beautiful thing that would be Breena's saving grace.

Jimmy made his way up to his wife's room. He eased up the stairs and slowly headed down the hall. The Palmer's door was ajar. Jimmy looked in and saw that Breena was actually sitting up. For the first time in seventeen days she actually seemed to be at peace.

"May I come in?" Jimmy called from the doorway.

"Sure" Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy made his way into the bedroom and took a seat by Breena's side. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently stoked her hair. Her hair had barely been washed in the past two weeks and it was painfully obvious. Still he continued to stroke her hair. He just wanted to make things as normal as possible for her.

"I want to adopt a baby." Breena said out of the blue.

"When?" Jimmy asked.

"As soon as possible." Breena replied.

"Are you sure that you are up for it?" Jimmy asked.

"It's what I need." Breena replied.

"I will call the agency in the morning." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Morning came but Jimmy was indesive about calling. Breena was actually doing OK that day. She wasn't up to leave the house but she had turned on Comedy Central and had laughed at a few jokes in the stand-up set. Jimmy crossed his fingers that this good trend would continue and he would be able to return to work in the next few days. Ducky and Director Vance were very understanding but he was missing the normalcy. Around noon Breena asked about the agency and Jimmy knew he needed to make the call. Even if they had to go through the process again. He just wanted his wife to be happy. He had changed phones since the last exchange but the number was still saved to Breena's phone.

"Making Families how may I help you?"

"This is Jimmy Palmer. I was wondering what it would take to reopen my case."

"Everything looks good. You updated your information at the start of the year. We will just need to do a quick home study."

"Great and then we can start the process?"

"Actually. Are you still open to adopting an older child? One with special needs or trauma?"

"Yeah"

"OK we are going to send somebody out to do the home-study within the next couple of days. We have an emergency case and he needs to be placed right away."

"What are the circumstances?"

"He was surrendered by the birth mother shortly after her engagement. He is three years old. He is healthy but he's been through a lot."

"I will talk to Breena and get back to you right away." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Adoption

Jimmy was still in shock, he could not believe that he was going to be a father. That Breena and him were finally going to be parents. The home visit was the only real hurdle and that left Jimmy on edge. He feared that Breena's emotional state would hinder the process. She was still having issues keeping herself of out bed. If she was having a bad day when the visit happened. It could all be over. They would be shelved again until Breena could pull it together. If she could pull it together. He had opted to keep things discrete. He had let the news about the baby slip and just days later had to go tell everyone that the pregnancy had failed. He did not want to make the same mistake with the adopted baby. He had told Ducky and Vance that Breena and him had an appointment and left it at that.

* * *

The agency did not give away much information about the boy but they did give a picture. Seeing the picture really seemed to bring Breena around. She was almost back to the woman he had married. He knew she would never be the same. He wouldn't either but the baby had brought her back. The boy was a precious child. He was small for his age with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. In the picture he wore a blue and green stripped polo shirt and light khaki pants.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Breena cooed as she studied the photograph.

"They said it will be within twenty-four hours if we pass the home visit." Jimmy replied.

"What time are they coming over again?" Breena asked.

"Twelve fifteen." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The time for the visit came and Jimmy was terrified. He had gone around the house about a million times making sure the unused plugs were covered and that there wasn't too much plugged into the sockets. He made sure the utensils were up and secured. He made sure the deck was sanded and there were no loose nails. They had just had their home inspected a few weeks ago when Breena was still pregnant. They just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the baby they never even got to meet. Jimmy was in the middle of checking the safety latches on the nursery window for the thirtieth time. When a silver car turned into the driveway. Now was the moment of truth. He checked the latch and then headed downstairs. Breena had already ushered the social worker in. He gave Breena credit she really did seem at ease in that moment. The social worker went around the house and inspected everything Jimmy had checked and then some.

"The house seems to be in good shape. No real issues but as a toddler mom I advise you to keep your electronics up. My son spilled juice on my brand new work laptop, threw my iPad down the stairs and then tried to fix it in the toilet, and watched four hundred dollars worth of Amazing World of Gumball on my cellphone. All in a three day period. You say "my kid won't do that." "Only kids who are just given the iPad do that." No my husband and I greatly limit our kids cyber time but I think they are born knowing now." Carly explained.

"We will keep that in mind." Jimmy laughed.

"Getting serious my file says you left the process when you got pregnant in two thousand fourteen but you mentioned no children. I hate to ask this but is that such a personal question but was that an error in the computer or did the pregnancy not take?" Carly asked obviously nervous.

"Our daughter was stillborn in February of the next year. Breena's placenta failed and we did not notice until it was too late." Jimmy explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hate to pry but we have to ask." Carly apologized.

"We understand" Breena replied.

"Do any other adults live in the household? Residing permanently or staying over on a regular basis?" Carly asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Is your employment still the same?" Carly asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Yes" Breena added.

"Very good" Carly replied.

"My income is slightly higher." Jimmy replied.

"Yes you noted that." Carly replied.

"Is this going well?" Jimmy asked.

"Very well now is there anything else I need to know about?" Carly asked.

"I had a miscarriage about three weeks ago. My blood sugar shot up and my body expelled the fetus to protect me. I fell into a depression but I am getting counseling now. I know this child won't replace my babies but I need a child. Since my body can't give me a healthy one, I want one who needs me as much as I need him." Breena explained.

"I will need the number of your psychologist but you seem to be in good spirits." Carly replied.

* * *

After a quick session with Dr. Mitchells, the adoption was hastily approved. Jimmy and Breena rushed out first thing in the morning to buy toys, clothes, and books for their son. They made the bed with bright green sheets decorated with sail boats and trains. Jimmy checked the latches a thirty first time. The new addition arrived just after one in the afternoon. Jimmy and Breena walked downstairs to meet both Carly and their new son.

"Jimmy, Breena this is Noah Gabriel. Noah this is your new family." Carly introduced.

"He's even more precious in person." Breena cooed.

"Hello Noah" Jimmy added.

* * *

Carly left an hour later and Jimmy and Breena were officially on their own. They knew Noah's history. They knew that his birth mother had abandoned him in favor of his father. Who already had a grown son and did not want to be a father anymore. The mother had a history of drug use and due to a few other incidents she would be unable to regain custody. The only issue would be if the father's adult son sought custody but the social worker doubted he even knew he had a brother.

* * *

In the late hours of the evening Jimmy sat up and read through the file that held the names of his son's biological family. The words jumped off the page at him and a sick feeling washed over his body.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"Noah's family" Jimmy replied.

"What about them?" Breena asked.

"Their names" Jimmy replied.

"What are they? My contacts are out?" Breena asked sitting up.

"Mother Chasity Harbor, Father Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Paternal Half Brother, Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Jimmy read, voice dropping as he read.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony react to the news he has a brother? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Decisions

For the first time since the process began, Jimmy was really worried that the adoption would fall through. If Tony was Noah's biological brother. Then he may want to seek custody. Morally Jimmy knew that he had to tell Tony. This child was his own flesh and blood. Tony had a right to know and he also had a right to take Noah away. Jimmy also knew that if Tony took Noah. It would destroy Breena and he knew that she would not come back.

"So Tony is Noah's brother?" Breena asked.

"We have to tell him." Jimmy sighed.

"But what if he wants to take him away?" Breena asked.

"We can fight but we have to let him." Jimmy replied.

"So after all this I may lose a fourth child?" Breena questioned.

"I'm sorry, Breena." Jimmy apologized.

* * *

Tali was still awake and showing no signs of going to sleep. That meant that Tony would not be getting any sleep either. Tali ran around screaming and begging to watch videos. Tony was desperate and just about to give in and unlock the tablet. When Tali finally went down right in the middle of the living room floor. That was always a strange transition from full of energy to out cold. Tony grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet. He knew better than to just try and move her. The last time he did that it took another two hours of chaos before she finally gave in and went to sleep. The moonlight shone on Tali's face through the window and left Tony with a feeling of melancholy. Tali was having trouble fitting in and he wished desperately she had friend. Sad thing was she was supposed to have two friends right around her age. Victoria Palmer who was born still two years ago and his own half brother. Senior had told him that he got his latest girl pregnant not long after his failed engagement. Tony still had the copies of the ultrasounds. One day he got a text saying the girl was in labor. Tony rushed up to the hospital in New York. He was greeted by Senior and told his brother had a serious birth defect and was died during the night. Tony's heart broke. It broke even more knowing that he did not even get to attend his brother's funeral. By the time the body was released. Tony was heading up the team while Jethro recovered from being shot in Afghanistan. Senior would not even say where his brother was buried.

* * *

Jimmy dreaded the morning. Breena was sleeping beside him, peacefully for the first time in years. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bedroom across the hall. Noah slept peacefully in his toddler bed. He wondered if Noah would still be there the next morning. He wondered how Breena would get through the loss. How he would get through it. With a heavy heart he walked downstairs and dialed Tony's number.

"You got DiNozzo."

"Tony it's me Jimmy."

"Autopsy Gremlin? What's going on? It's been too long!"

"I am good. Look there is something I need to discuss with you. ASAP. Just let me know."

"What's wrong? Is it Breena?"

"Look don't worry about it. We will talk later."

"You're scaring me Palmer."

* * *

The conversation with Jimmy left Tony with a strong feeling of dread. He knew that Breena had suffered a miscarriage recently. He knew how depressed she was. He worried that she had done something stupid or that there was something seriously wrong with her. Something fatal. Filled with panic he got Tali off to daycare. He arrived to work. Made sure there were no meetings after hours. He stepped into his office and texted Jimmy that they could meet up at five.

* * *

Breena looked up at the clock and let out a sad sigh. In just two more hours her heart may be broken again. Jimmy and the social worker had both given her the same piece of bad news. If Tony wanted custody of Noah. He would have full legal rights to it. The Palmer's could fight but the odds weren't exactly in their favor.

"We could get a DNA test. Maybe Senior isn't the father. You know the woman he goes for. Maybe we have a chance." Breena suggested.

"We could but then we would be in the same boat with the biological father. Besides this kid looks just like Senior and Tony." Jimmy explained.

"We could fight Tony. We sell the house and my car and we get a real good lawyer." Breena suggested.

"Would they give a kid to a homeless couple?" Jimmy questioned.

"I just can't go through this again." Breena sniffed.

"I know but Tony may not even want custody." Jimmy assured.

"He will and we will lose him." Breena sobbed.

"Breena" Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Five O'clock rolled around and the time came for the dreaded conversation. Jimmy set out a tray of light snacks and Breena prepared a pot of coffee. Noah was racing in and out of the room. He had a different toy every time they saw him. His favorites were modes of transportation. Though he did have a soft spot for dinosaurs. There was a knock on the door and the time officially came. Breena picked up Noah and carried him over to the door. Jimmy followed behind.

"Baby!" Tali cried excitedly.

"Sorry my sitter couldn't stay late." Tony apologized.

"Baby!" Tali cried again.

"It's no problem." Jimmy assured.

"Baby!" Tali screamed.

"Who's the kid?" Tony asked.

"Tony this is our new son Noah." Jimmy introduced.

"I didn't know you were in the adoption process again." Tony commented.

"We got back in a few days ago. It was an emergency placement." Jimmy explained.

"You are the first to meet him." Breena replied weakly.

"Oh that's cool. Any particular reason?" Tony asked.

"Because Tony. He is your brother." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony was taken aback. This child was the exact same age as his brother. Except his brother was supposed to have died. Was it possible that Senior had lied to him? He sure as hell wouldn't put it past his father but if this kid was Noah. Where had he been for the past two years.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Senior fathered a baby with some girl he met in a bar. They had been having an affair for a while. Senior gave up custody just after birth. The mother raised him for two years but gave Noah up when Senior decided he wanted her back." Breena explained.

"I knew about the baby and the girl but my dad said that Noah died shortly after birth." Tony replied.

"Well he didn't die and now we have to ask. Do you want custody?" Breena asked.

"No, I love Noah but he is your child." Tony replied.

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!" Tali shouted as she raced through the Palmer's house some how covered with mud.

"Besides I kind of have my hands full as it is." Tony laughed.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sure just make sure that I get custody if anything ever happens to you." Tony replied.

"Of course" Jimmy promised.

"That goes without saying." Breena assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony didn't give any trouble. Now how will the new family adapt? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Family

Jimmy didn't think that Tony would make any trouble. Just as Jimmy had suspected, Tony cared about Noah but knew he was in good hands. Jimmy knew that Tony would want to be a part of Noah's life. He had talked it over with Breena and agreed that it was only fair. They immediately opted to include Tony in as many family events as possible. Tony really did need family in his life.

"Did you invite Tony to the zoo this weekend?" Breena asked.

"He and Tali were planning on going anyway. So it works out." Jimmy replied.

"I am glad that he can be in his brother's life." Breena commented.

"Me too. Tony told me about his brother after it happened. He was devastated. He only brought it up once and then never again." Jimmy explained.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Breena asked.

"It was just after Tori died. You were in such a bad place. I was too and Tony needed that but he needed to open up." Jimmy explained.

"You don't think he will change his mind, right?" Breena asked.

"No he said this was best." Jimmy reminded.

* * *

Leaving Noah with the Palmer's was harder than Tony had let on. If Noah were with anybody else, he would have requested custody. He knew the Palmer's story and knew that he could not do that to them. He knew it would kill Breena to lose another child and Jimmy would be destroyed as well. He knew that Noah was in good hands. Still he had his feelings of hurt. Jimmy and Breena had invited Tali and him to join them at the zoo. He had gladly accepted. He could be Noah's brother and even if they did not live in the same house and see each other every day. It was far better than the pain of never getting to know his little brother.

"We are going to the zoo with Jimmy, Breena, and uncle Noah this weekend." Tony explained to Tali.

"Uncle Noah?" Tali asked.

"Jimmy and Breena's son. He is my brother." Tony explained.

"Why he live with the Palmers?" Tali asked.

"It's a long story but they give him a great home. Just like I am giving you a great home." Tony explained.

"OK" Tali replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were curled up on the couch with their son. They had just returned from introducing him to their co-workers. Everybody was enthralled by the child and thrilled for them to finally have a baby of their own. Ducky was especially thrilled for his surrogate son. Noah was shy around the crowd but still offered smiles and the occasional hello. They knew the child had been through a great deal and did not expect him to warm up to strangers right away. They were just glad that Noah was doing well with them and with his older brother.

"Are you excited to see Tony tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

"Bubba?" Noah asked.

"Yeah your big brother." Breena confirmed.

"Happy" Noah cooed.

"He sure is excited to spend the day with you." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy was spending time with Noah while Breena got dinner ready. They were fine with Noah watching TV and having screen time but were working not to make them the first resort. Jimmy had a pile of trains set out on the floor and had constructed a makeshift track out of notebook paper. Noah picked up the bright green train and drug it gently around the circular track. Jimmy reached for the baby blue train and followed his son around the track.

"Wanna race?" Jimmy asked.

"Race?" Noah questioned.

"GO!" Jimmy cried crawling around the track.

"Go! Go! Go!" Noah chanted following his dad around.

"What's going on in here?" Breena demanded.

"We were just having a race." Jimmy replied.

"Is that from my notebook?" Breena questioned.

"No we got it from the cheap notebook you keep in the kitchen drawer." Jimmy explained.

"Just clean up the mess." Breena warned.

"Yes mom" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

It felt good to laugh again. Breena had not laughed much since the death of her daughter. She had barely even smiled since the loss of her second baby. This child had brought something out in her. She still mourned for her lost children. She still cried for them but Noah brought joy to her life. She loved having a baby and she loved that he brought out the side of Jimmy she had not seen since their first loss. It was nice to be happy again. After being in deep mourning for so many years.

"I cleaned up the mess in the living room." Jimmy announced.

"Thank you." Breena replied.

"I'm sorry we got carried away." Jimmy apologized.

"It's OK I don't mind a mess." Breena assured.

"I'm glad we have him." Jimmy replied.

"Me too. I just wish that we still had one of our babies." Breena admitted.

"Me too" Jimmy agreed.

* * *

The family ended up curled up together on Jimmy and Breena's bed. Noah had a nightmare and after trying to calm him for over an hour. Breena just brought the child to bed with her. Noah made a beeline for Jimmy. Burying his head in his father's side.

"Dada" Noah cooed.

"Baby boy" Jimmy whispered.

"He sure loves you." Breena commented.

"He loves you too." Jimmy assured.

"I know" Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy woke in the middle of the night to find that Noah had moved over to Breena's side. He smiled, reached over grabbed his phone, and took a picture. Noah loved Breena too and it brought such joy to him to know that Breena was so happy and confident. He was thrilled that she finally had the baby she always dreamed of.

"What?" Breena asked pulling herself up.

"I just had to get a picture." Jimmy replied handing Breena the phone.

"Did you move him?" Breena questioned.

"No he crawled over to you." Jimmy explained.

"I know we just got him but do you ever think about more?" Breena asked.

"I know you always wanted three and I am open. Let's let him get adjusted and then maybe starting trying to adopt a baby." Jimmy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Breena replied before falling back asleep.

"Of course with Noah our family is perfect no matter what." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony gets to know his brother in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. New Challenges

Noah continued to thrive in the care of the Palmer's. Breena was happier than she had been in years and Jimmy felt young again. Tony and Tali were a key part of the family. Tali had always been like the Palmer's daughter. They cared for her when Tony could not. Tony had been like Jimmy's brother but now there family was so much more. They were together just about every day. Tali and Noah were nearly inseparable and the adults bond had grown as well.

* * *

Noah's third week with the Palmer's brought a new challenge for the young family. Jimmy and Breena both got up around six. Jimmy was getting himself ready for work. While Breena prepared breakfast and got the house ready for when Noah woke up later on. She sat at the table reading the paper, while she waited for her food to cool. The paper fell from her hand and she let out a small gasp, as she read through the local section.

"Breena? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"I am fine but I just found out Mr. Cartwright died." Breena explained.

"The guy from Bonanza? I thought they all died years ago." Jimmy questioned.

"No Jimmy, Mr. Cartwright was my history teacher junior year. He got sick near the end of that year. I kept up with him for a while but lost track a few years ago." Breena explained.

"I am sorry." Jimmy apologized.

"It's not really a shock. He had been sick for a long time. It's just devastating." Breena replied.

"When's the funeral?" Jimmy asked.

"Today at noon." Breena replied.

"Are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"I can get out of work but I don't have a sitter for Noah and I don't want to bring him." Breena explained.

"I'll see if I can take a few hours off to sit with him." Jimmy offered.

"You just went back last week." Breena reminded.

"Ducky said he understood if I had to stay home with Noah." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Jimmy entered the morgue and was shocked by what he saw. The table was only partially scrubbed and the cleaning supplies sat out on the table and floor. Ducky's tea from the day before remained on his desk. Jimmy was officially concerned. Ducky never left a mess and he NEVER left tea.

"I had to take him to the hospital last night. We were initially worried it was a stroke, thank God it was just a bad reaction to his new heart medication. He is going to be OK but they want to keep him at the hospital for a few days for observation." Jethro explained.

"Why didn't he call me?" Jimmy questioned.

"He did not want to worry you. He was going to call you today but I guess he is still sleeping. It was a pretty long night at the ER." Jethro explained.

* * *

Tony was home alone and incredibly bored. It was one thing when Tali was in school, he at least had work these hours. This week Tali was at VBS at the church Tony now attended. For the first time in over a year Tony was home alone and had no plans. He felt like a kid who had been suspended or had a doctors appointment cancel last minute. All his friends were busy and he was stuck with nothing to do. He tried watching a movie but nothing peaked his interest. He considered going for a drive but could not think of anywhere to go. He had already done the shopping for the week. He was about to give up and go to sleep until it was time to collect Tali. When his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tony, it's Jimmy."

"Autopsy Gremlin! What's up?!"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Breena has to go to a funeral at noon. I was supposed to come home and watch Noah for a couple hours but Ducky is sick. Would you mind coming over and watching him?"

"When?"

"The service is at noon. So I would get there around eleven."

"Yeah I will be there. I am going to have to get Tali at one."

"I will tell Breena so she can leave the car-seat."

"Sounds good"

* * *

Breena had just left and Tony was alone with his baby brother for the first time. Noah looked so much like him, it took his breath away. He still struggled with the decision to give his brother up. Even though he knew that the Palmer's needed Noah, and Noah needed them. One small action had healed three broken hearts. Actually four broken hearts. The Palmer's had allowed Tony to become a part of their family. For the first time in his life he was a part of a real family, Tali was a part of a real family.

"Tony!" Noah cried.

"What do you have?" Tony asked.

"Race car!" Noah cried.

"Aw cool a red race car? Those are my favorite too." Tony replied.

"Like Monk's!" Noah cried.

"I like monkeys too." Tony agreed.

"B Ball B Ball!" Noah cried pointing to the basketball on Tony's shirt.

"It says Ohio State, Buckeye Basketball. It's the team I played for in college." Tony explained.

"Tony play B ball?" Noah asked.

"Maybe later, we have to go get Tali soon." Tony replied.

"Tali!" Noah squealed.

Tony arrived to the church just as Vacation Bible School was ending for the day. He walked through the fellowship hall and surveyed the crowd. He soon found Tali sitting in a bright yellow square with the other little kids.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"Tali!" Tony called back.

"Tali!" Noah echoed.

"Noah!" Tali shrieked.

* * *

Tali and Noah were soon babbling to each other and giggling. Noah stopped without warning and his head whipped around. Curious Tony turned and soon found what was so fascinating. A Hispanic woman exited the nursery with a small girl in her arms. She was smiling at Noah and waving. Noah was smiling and waving back.

"Excuse me but my nephew seems to really like your daughter. What is her name?" Tony asked.

"Tell the boy your name, Nina." The girl's mother instructed.

"My name is Celia." Celia introduced.

"I'm Noah!" Noah cried.

"It is very nice to meet you." Celia's mom replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Noah is certainly taking after his brother. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Favorite Babysitter

Tony quickly became Noah's favorite baby-sitter and Celia quickly became a welcome addition to the group. Celia was two months older than Noah but her size and being the youngest of five, with four brothers. Made her an even match for Tali. Tony loved that his daughter finally had friends and the Palmer's loved that Noah played so well with girls. They knew that would change one day but they liked wanted to instill respect for the opposite sex in him early. It was a Saturday and the three families were at the park together.

"How long has Noah been with you?" Celia's father, Dave asked.

"Five weeks" Breena replied.

"So did you adopt Tali too?" Dave asked Tony.

"No she is my biological daughter. She takes after her mother, who unfortunately died last year." Tony explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. Does Tali have any memories of her?" Celia's mom Rhonda asked.

"Some, I try to teach her but it's a difficult subject." Tony replied.

"I understand that. My oldest was ten months when his father died. He was barely two when I met Dave. He was eight years old before he realized Dave was not his father and even then we had to tell him." Rhonda explained.

"So how old are yours again?" Jimmy asked.

"Peter is thirteen, Dave Junior is nine, Julio is seven, Carlos is six, and Celia will be three in November." Rhonda explained.

"Did you keep trying for a girl?" Jimmy questioned.

"No we had planned on three. While we both wanted a girl desperately Carlos was going to be our last regardless of sex. We waited with all of our children. Well we found out with DJ but that was an accident. The technician let it slip. We were very surprised by Celia. There were complications with Carlos' delivery and they told me I would never get pregnant again. Dave got a vasectomy just in case but Celia was determined from the start. Funny thing is we were supposed to go down to Mexico on a mission trip. I got sick after my vaccinations and was rushed to the hospital the morning we were supposed to leave. Turns out that it was not a bad reaction, I was five weeks pregnant. We were fully expecting another boy. We had names picked out and got all our boy clothes back from my sister. It took almost a day before the shock wore off and we realized we finally had our girl. Of course Celia is a total tomboy." Rhonda explained.

"Ziva, Tali's mother always wanted a girl and a boy but she always wanted the daughter first. She said she mainly wanted a daughter. We had actually tried to get pregnant when we were together but both of us had some medical problems and we didn't have any luck. We broke up, not long after. I guess Tali was determined. Still I wish Ziva could have had her boy." Tony explained.

"Breena and I knew we wanted children. We started trying when we were still engaged. We had a chemical pregnancy just before our wedding, then a miscarriage about a year later. We decided that was a sign we should adopt. We were matched with a mother six months in, unfortunately days before delivery she changed her mind. Breena got pregnant not long after that and we were thrilled. Unfortunately Breena's placenta failed and our daughter was stillborn. We got pregnant again this spring but there were similar placenta issues and Breena miscarried." Jimmy explained.

"I am sorry." Dave apologized.

"The same thing happened to my sister. She got her rainbow baby last year but the doctors said with repeat cases it was rare to have a healthy baby." Rhonda explained.

"That's why we decided to adopt Noah. We were wanting a baby but they paired us with Noah right away and I needed a baby." Breena explained.

"Well I am glad that you have Noah." Dave replied.

"So are we." Breena agreed.

* * *

That evening Jimmy and Breena went out to dinner and Tony was baby-sitting Noah again. Both children were worn out from their afternoon and actually relatively quiet. Tony was kind of hoping that Tali would fall asleep first and Tony would get a chance to talk to his brother. He could not wait for the day Noah was old enough to understand the story. For now however he did not mind just being Noah's uncle.

"Tony! Look!" Noah cried.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Ghost!" Noah cried pointing to the window.

"I don't see a ghost." Tony commented.

"Ghost!" Noah cried.

"I am going to investigate. You guys stay in here and be good." Tony instructed.

"I wanna go!" Tali cried.

"No you stay inside. I don't know what's out there." Tony explained.

* * *

Tony grabbed a flashlight and Breena's softball bat. Before heading outside. He was almost positive that the ghost was just Noah's imagination but he could not take risks with his children. He walked around the perimeter of the house. He found the "ghost" in the side yard. It was a small white kitten with glowing gold eyes.

"Hey buddy" Tony called approaching the cat.

"Mew" The kitten cried.

"Come here" Tony called.

"Mew" The kitten replied.

* * *

As much as Jimmy and Breena loved being parents. They appreciated their night off. Raising a two year old was not an easy feat. Especially when you did not have the luxury of having two years to get to know your baby. Noah was a fairly easy child considering but he still had his issues. His main issue being night terrors.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena had just texted to say they were on the way home. Tony was sitting up with Noah, who had just woken from a night terror. Tony carefully rocked his brother and sang to him in hopes of soothing the toddler. Noah was screaming his little head off and it seemed like nothing Tony did could calm the child.

"Come on buddy, it couldn't have been that bad." Tony whispered.

"Aggghhhh!" Noah cried.

"I love you." Tony whispered.

"Tony" Noah cooed, calming down.

"That's what I like." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is starting to become Noah's favorite person besides his parents. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Surgery

Jimmy tucked an overnight bag under each arm and trudged out to the car. He returned taking Noah in his arms and with Breena walking behind him. Breena was having a hysterectomy and would be staying overnight. At least Tony had agreed to keep Noah overnight and as long as they needed. Breena was pretty depressed about the situation and as long as the surgery went well. They would be picking up their son either on the way home from the hospital, or Jimmy would get him in the afternoon.

"I know we would probably never have a baby of our own. At least not the old fashioned way but still. I can't believe it came down to this." Breena explained.

"I know. It's breaking my heart too but at least they are able to harvest a few eggs. We may have a chance of having one of our own. If any eggs are viable and we can find a surrogate." Jimmy replied.

"Me too" Breena agreed.

* * *

Tony was nervous about having both kids for at least twenty four hours but he knew that Jimmy had a lot more serious concerns. Tali was happy about having her friend over and that made things easier. Still Tony worried. Sometimes the two could be a major handful when they got together. At least Gibbs had agreed to help out. Even at her worst Tali would listen to Gibbs. Gibbs said that's just how kids were but it still kind of hurt Tony's feelings.

"When's Noah coming?" Tali asked.

"He is going to be here soon." Tony replied.

"Is he going to stay forever?" Tali asked.

"No just overnight." Tony replied.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Because Aunt Breena has to stay at the hospital overnight but she will be better soon." Tony explained.

* * *

Breena waited in the car while Jimmy dropped Noah off with Tony. Jimmy had Noah's overnight bag in one hand and his son in the other. Even though the procedure was routine and that the doctor's had been attentive.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"She's pretty depressed but I am hoping she will feel better after everything is over with." Jimmy explained.

"I can bring Noah by if you'd like?" Tony offered.

"It depends on how the surgery goes. If there are issues and she has to go to the ICU Noah can't come. It also depends on how Breena is mentally. If she is bad off about the surgery. I would prefer to give her a night. Unless she asks specifically for Noah." Jimmy explained.

"I'll at least call and let you guys talk to hum. I may even get McGee to help me set up a video chat for you guys." Tony explained.

"That would be nice. Well I need to get going. Everything Noah needs should be in the bag. Call Ducky if you need anything. He'll be at the hospital until Breena is out of recovery and Ed will be staying the night." Jimmy explained.

"Got it. Say goodbye to your daddy, Noah." Tony instructed.

"Bye! Bye!" Noah cried.

* * *

Noah was doing well but Jimmy had just left and he was used to be left with Tony for short periods of time. Tony was expecting a major meltdown when Noah woke from his nap and discovered that he was not in his own bed. Tony was also anticipating a long night with Noah wanting his parents for his bedtime routine. Things would be even worse in the morning but Tony knew how to handle it. He had similar issues when he first took in Tali.

"Want to play?" Tali asked, Noah.

"OK" Noah replied.

* * *

The next few hours were long and stressful for Jimmy. It was a routine procedure and Breena was in otherwise good health but still there was the worry. He hated any time anyone was in surgery. He knew enough statistics to know that even routine procedures went wrong far more than most people realized. Even with the best doctors preforming the surgery. There was just so much that could go wrong anytime you were cut open. It didn't help that Ed was on the verge of tears and Ducky was virtually silent.

"Family of Breena Palmer?" Dr. Flowers called.

"Over here." Jimmy called back.

"Breena came out of the procedure just fine. We are awaiting biopsy but the I am almost positive it is benign. We preformed a thorough exploratory and I am happy to inform you the mass was confined to the uterus." Dr. Flowers explained.

"Where do we go from here?" Jimmy asked.

"We will have the biopsy results in five to seven days. If it is cancerous we will do a preventive round of chemotherapy, just in case we missed something. Her scan schedule will depend on what the results show. As of this afternoon she is in recovery and you can see her in about an hour." Dr. Flowers explained.

"Will she be in a regular room or Surgical ICU?" Jimmy asked.

"It depends on how she does in recovery but so far she is on track to go to a regular room." Dr. Flowers explained.

"Can our son come by?" Jimmy asked.

"That will depend on Breena." Dr. Flowers replied.

* * *

Tony took a long deep breath as the elevator pulled them towards the surgical floor. He had always hated hospitals. He was more of a geographer than he was proud of but germs were the least of his hospital fears. He shuddered at the sight of oxygen tanks and isolation chambers. IV's were another trigger and the feeding tubes that went through your nose to your stomach. Anything associated with the plague. Even after decades his heart lurched at the sound of a heart monitor. He was forever haunted by the memory of his mom flat lining. He would never go to the hospital if he could help it. He had to be at death's door to allow himself to be a patient and it took very special circumstances for him to visit a sick person. Today was one of those circumstances. He held Noah close in his arms. Tali was back home with Gibbs. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Tony stepped off and headed for Breena's room. Noah was nervous too but perked up when he saw his mom. Breena perked up when she saw her boy.

"Where's Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"He went with Ed and Ducky to get some real food." Breena replied.

"How are you holding up?" Tony asked.

"They took ten eggs. We will know in a few days if any of them are viable but it won't matter if I have cancer. Even though it was local to the uterus I am not taking the risk." Breena explained.

"Best of luck to you." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if they would retrieve eggs in Breena's circumstance but for the sake of the story it happened. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Relationships

Breena was recovering well from her surgery. Ed had taken time off to care for Breena. So Jimmy did not have to miss anymore work. Jimmy had however taken an extra morning. So that he could go to the fertility clinic and make a deposit. They had attempted to fertilize Breena's eggs using his sperm and were awaiting the results.

* * *

Five days after surgery was the first day that Breena really felt up to getting out of bed. Her heart was still heavy knowing she would never carry life. Though she had hope knowing that there was a chance she could have at least one biological child. If she could just get fertilized eggs and find a surrogate. Times like this she wished that she had a sister or more close girlfriends. She had always been closer to guys and dudes couldn't exactly carry a baby.

"Have you and Jimmy found a surrogate yet?" Ed asked.

"No we only just found out we have viable eggs and I haven't felt up to doing much." Breena explained.

"I wish I could help." Ed commented.

"Just being here. That's all the help I need." Breena replied, even though she did wish that her dad could do more.

* * *

Back at NCIS Jimmy and Ducky had been having the same conversation. They had stopped when Abby entered the room. Jimmy liked Abby but he did not want her to offer to be the surrogate. Breena was not president of the Abby Scuito fan club. Jimmy had talked to a few dad's of children born to a surrogate and they had all said the same thing. The most important thing about a surrogate. Besides the obvious health and care for her role. Was that both partners got along with the woman carrying their child. He had also heard not to use a co-worker an acquaintance or family member who knew the struggle but not a co-worker. Not somebody who could make the day to day awkward if things did not work out. The conversation picked up again after Abby left.

"Of course we know this may not work. That's why we are still pursuing infant adoption." Jimmy explained.

"Well wouldn't it be hilarious if you ended up with twins and then were matched with an infant adoption. Happens more than you would imagine. Just last year the son of a dear friend of mine. Him and his wife had been struggling with fertility for years. Like Breena, his wife could not carry a baby. Well after six years they finally found a surrogate they liked and another two years later they finally had success with their last egg. Two weeks later they are matched with a birth mother. They have two children less than a month apart." Ducky explained.

"I've heard stories too but that won't happen to us. We may get an adoption but I don't know how this egg thing will go." Jimmy explained.

"Well keep a good thought." Ducky replied.

* * *

That evening Jimmy and Breena sat together and watched their son play. They were wanting at least one egg to take and give them a child. If that did not work they wanted an infant adoption. Of course if neither worked out they would be happy. They had their beautiful son. Noah was a great kid and they could not help but think of the great sacrifice that made him their own. Not the sacrifices of his birth parents. Those monsters had just abandoned their child. Senior when it became real and the mom when she realized she cared more about Senior's money. Than she did about her child. No it was Tony who had made the sacrifice. They had both seen the look of grief on his face when he agreed to give up Noah.

"I was thinking." Jimmy said.

"What?" Breena asked.

"If we do get another child and it is a boy. I want to name him after Tony. To honor the sacrifice he made for us." Jimmy explained.

"I love that idea." Breena agreed.

* * *

Back at his own home Tony was sitting in the kitchen. Gibbs had Tali for the evening and Tony was actually entertaining a lady. Tali had really put a damper on his romantic life. Though that wasn't the biggest tragedy ever. He had been pretty careless in that department before Tali came along and he was in no way proud of it. At least now he had to take serious consideration before he let a woman into his life. Being a single father did not allow for many nights out. Even when he could get out it was not so easy to just bring a woman home. That killed one night stands and he did not miss those one bit.

"How old is Tali?" Marie asked.

"She just turned three." Tony replied.

"What does she like?" Marie asked.

"Animals, dancing, bright colors, but her favorite is food. That's about all she got from me. Other that and the eyes. She is her mother." Tony explained.

"I saw the picture in the living room. She is beautiful." Marie replied.

"She is and I hope that you get to meet her. Everybody says to wait until you are sure about the relationship. You don't have to be engaged or anything like that but you do need to be sure it's serious. Unless you want to be friends." Tony explained.

"Makes sense" Marie replied.

"How many siblings do you have again?" Tony asked.

"Four" Marie replied.

"Are you close to all of them?" Tony asked.

"Well we aren't exactly the Walton's but yeah we are pretty close." Marie replied.

"You are lucky. I always wanted siblings. I have a brother but he's only three and due to circumstances. He is too young to understand that we are brothers." Tony explained.

"You have a three year old brother? How?" Marie asked.

"Long story but he was placed for adoption. I only just met him." Tony explained.

"Well he will understand one day and in the mean time you can still be friends. As long as his parents want that." Marie offered.

"We actually are close. I just call him my nephew until he is old enough to know the truth." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N Is there hope for Tony and Marie's relationship? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Rainy Day

It took ten days but Breena's biopsy came back benign. After three months she would have a second scan to make sure the tumor had not grown back. Even though the tumor had been removed it came as a major relief. More good news was that they had four eggs develop into embryos. That gave them two chances to have a baby of their own. They just had to find somebody to carry the baby.

"Now that we know you don't have cancer. Are you ready to really start looking for a surrogate or do you want to wait?" Jimmy asked.

"We should start right away. I want Noah to be fairly close to any siblings he has." Breena explained.

"So do you want go straight to the websites or ask people we know?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't want it to be anyone we know too well. If we were going to wait I would ask my sister but she is pregnant and wants to have another after this." Breena explained.

"How far along is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Eighteen weeks" Breena replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon Breena had gone to the grocery store and Jimmy had set up the play pool for Noah. Noah didn't know how to swim yet. So Jimmy only put in enough water to cover his feet. He grabbed a few water friendly toys and placed them in the pool with his son. Noah picked up the blue and yellow pool ball, and held it in his hands. He began rolling the ball around, dropped it into the water, picked it up, and squeezed the water out. The water spurted out and covered Noah's torso and the tops of his legs.

"Water!" Noah squealed.

"You like water?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" Noah cried.

"Well I will talk to your mom and see if we can get you into swimming lessons. Then we can go to the real pool." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Before long it had started to rain and Breena was due home any minute. Jimmy scooped Noah out of the pool and raced with him inside. The door had just slammed when the sky burst open. Rain splattered off the pool water and shot back up towards the sky. Jimmy got Noah dried off and changed back into his clothes. He set the toddler up on the couch with a light snack and cartoons on Nick JR. He stood by the window and waited. This was Breena's first time driving in a week and the weather was this bad. He was just about to call when she pulled into the driveway. She rushed inside with the cooler bag and dropped it on the floor.

"Everything else is non perishable. I will grab it later." Breena explained.

"How bad was it driving?" Jimmy asked.

"It was rough. Sorry I am late. I know how you worry but my dad had a prescription ready at the pharmacy. It's the blood pressure one he needs and he isn't supposed to drive in bad weather or after dark." Breena explained.

"It's alright I am just glad you are OK." Jimmy assured.

* * *

The rain stopped after another hour and Jimmy went out to retrieve the remaining groceries. After he had brought everything in he entered the kitchen to help Breena make dinner. She was making a vegetable lasagna. It was all she had wanted to eat after her surgery but some of her medicines gave her an upset stomach. Now that she was off all pain killers and feeling like herself again, it was the first thing she made. Jimmy chopped the vegetables while Breena mixed the cheeses and meats together. After everything was prepared they worked together to layer the pasta, vegetables, and filling.

"Did you talk to Tony today?" Breena asked.

"No he had a funeral this morning. Gibbs kept Tali because you are still recovering and he was anxious for some Tali time anyway." Jimmy explained.

"Whose funeral?" Breena asked.

"His CO from Baltimore. It was somewhere in Maryland and Tony said he would be back this evening. He also said he'd call when he got back." Jimmy explained.

"Don't forget to ask him about next Sunday." Breena reminded.

"What time do we need him again?" Breena asked.

"Four to probably six or seven" Breena replied.

* * *

Tony got to town just after four and it was pretty easy for Jimmy to convince him to keep Noah the following weekend. The Palmer's had just finished dinner when Jimmy's phone rang again. Breena had a strict no phones during dinner rule. So Jimmy just let the device ring. The phone stopped but started back up again almost immediately, again Jimmy let it ring. By the third time he knew that it must be serious. Breena did not say a word when he stood to answer. His stomach lurched when he saw that it was Ducky calling.

"Am I speaking to James Palmer?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Officer Lloyd Jenkins. You were listed as the ICE contact for Donald Mallard. Is that correct?"

"It's actually Jethro Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs was with him in the wreck."

"Wreck? Ducky? Gibbs? Are they OK?"

"Mr. Gibbs suffered only minor injuries. Dr. Mallard however has much more serious injuries. He is presently in the ICU at Georgetown."

Jimmy felt his heart breaking. He got through the rest of the call and then his phone dropped from his hand. It took about fifteen minutes before he could compose himself. By this point Breena was standing beside him calling his name.

"Br… Breena." Jimmy wheezed.

"What happened?" Breena asked.

"Ducky and Gibbs were in an accident. Gibbs is OK but Ducky is in Intensive Care." Jimmy explained.

* * *

It turned out that Tony was dealing with Gibbs. So the Palmer's dropped Noah off with Ed on the way to the hospital. Jimmy had never seen Breena drive so fast. They could hear Gibbs screaming in the parking lot and found Tony dragging the extremely agitated Marine away.

"It's really bad. I hate to take Gibbs but the doctors want him to calm down before he is allowed in ICU. Now I am wishing I had let them sedate him." Tony explained.

* * *

Jimmy raced through the sliding doors and pounded on the reception desk until an exhausted looking woman stepped out. The weather was pretty nasty and their had been a lot of wrecks and falls. Jimmy felt terrible for his behavior but he was just so worried.

"My name is Jimmy Palmer. My boss is Dr. Donald Mallard and he was in wreck this afternoon." Jimmy explained.

* * *

The receptionist sent Jimmy up to the ICU and paged for the doctor. Jimmy didn't bother with the elevator, he just raced up the stairs two at a time. He stood in the waiting room, until a doctor emerged. There was far too large of a crowd in the waiting room and it broke Jimmy's heart. The doctor spoke to an inconsolable woman and then made his way over to Jimmy.

"Are you here for Dr. Mallard?" Dr. Clarke asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"In perspective Dr. Mallard is very, very lucky. Yes his injuries are very serious but they could have been much worse. We believe he suffered a mild seizure and that caused him to lose control. Mercifully he avoided any serious head or internal injuries. He broke both his arms. His left arm was shattered and will require surgery when he stabilizes. His right arm was only fractured but both are casted to the elbow." Dr. Clarke explained.

"So why is he in the ICU? Why is he critical?" Jimmy asked.

"He broke his T-9 vertebrae it was a complete Thoracic Spinal Injury. He is going to be paralyzed from the waist down." Dr. Clarke explained.

"Can I see him?" Jimmy asked, the only words he could manage to form.

"Yes but visitations must be kept short. You should also know that he has been placed in a drug induced coma. He will be brought around when he stabilizes. Also he is agitated. Stay calm and do not bring up the accident around him. Happy words only. If you can't handle that leave." Dr. Clarke explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Ducky will survive but he won't be able to return to work. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Transition

Ducky's diagnosis was not easy, for Jimmy or anybody accept. Even harder than Delilah's diagnosis. While they were both paralyzed from the waist down. The prognosis was not so promising for Ducky. Delilah was a young and active woman. She struggled to adapt but bounced back quickly. Now three and a half years later. You almost didn't notice the wheelchair. Ducky however was an old man pushing eighty. He was active and strong but his road would not be so easy. Fact is old people simply did not recover as quickly as young people did. He may have a chance at a semi normal life but it would take a long time.

"I'm sure you know better than I the extent of Dr. Mallard's injuries." Vance said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Paralyzed from the waist down. Good control of his upper body but lack of bowl and bladder control. While his quality of life would take a hit he would still have a good life. Unfortunately the other injuries make the impact far more severe. His right arm is expected to fully recover but his left arm permanent damage. He shattered the wrist and elbow, as well as doing extensive damage to the muscles and nerves. They won't know for sure until after surgery but the limb will more than likely be paralyzed. The most serious concern is unexplained seizures." Jimmy explained.

"And you know as well as I do that we can have a paraplegic work in our morgue. We can have a person with one arm work down there but we cannot have a paraplegic, octogenarian with only one useful arm. Who suffers from unexplained seizures, working in our morgue." Vance explained.

"Forced medical retirement." Jimmy sighed.

"Now lets get to where this impacts you. You are a licensed Medical Doctor and Medical Examiner. You did an amazing job as the lead Medical Examiner when Dr. Mallard was recovering from his heart attack. So long as you are wanting to accept the position and willing to uphold the standards that Dr. Mallard put into place. I will have no problem handing the position of head Medical Examiner over to you. If you are not up for the role, I will start interviewing candidates." Vance explained.

"Do I have to decide right away?" Jimmy asked.

"You have until Monday. I am sorry for the rush but I need to know so I can begin searching for permanent replacement if you do not want the position." Vance explained.

* * *

From the moment he heard Ducky's diagnosis, Jimmy knew the question was coming. He was already mentally preparing an answers when Vance called him to his office. Now that he was actually faced with the decision. He may as well have just received the news. How did you make a decision like that? He knew he would be taking over for Ducky. If his retirement had come naturally. That would have been easy, but now that Ducky had to retire. Now that it would not be a simple transition of power. Now that Ducky would never be the same. The choice did not come so easily.

"How long do you have to decide again?" Breena asked after he explained the situation to her.

"Monday, so basically tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"You did do a good job as chief medical examiner, when Ducky was sick." Breena offered.

"Yes but that was temporary." Jimmy reminded.

"You are also fully qualified and were going to take over for Dr. Mallard when he decided to retire. Maybe it's under different circumstances but he is retiring." Breena explained.

"But his entire life changed. I feel like I am taking his life away." Jimmy insisted.

"Ducky's mind is still intact or at least they think it is. He can still advise you on cases. He just can't preform the physical duties." Breena reminded.

"I guess you are right. Still..." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Jimmy took a deep breath before placing his foot on the first step. He repeated the action until both feet were on the landing and he was leaning against the rail. For a long time he stood silently, watching the older man in his work. Jethro was always fascinating to watch when he did his basement woodworking, but the grieving Gibbs was something more. He turned every ounce of hurt into his work. He knew it was rude to state but this was mystifying.

"You know they have cameras that hook up to your smart phone now. You can watch me from the comfort of your own home." Jethro explained.

"I came here to talk." Jimmy replied.

"I don't need to talk. I just wasn't ready to visit today. I will go tomorrow." Jethro insisted.

"Ducky is still sleeping. They may bring him around tomorrow and that would be when he will be ready for visitors." Jimmy explained.

"Then why are you here?" Jethro demanded.

"Vance wants me to take over for Ducky and since you don't like me. I thought maybe I could get an honest opinion." Jimmy explained.

"Who said I didn't like you?" Jethro asked.

"You just always seem annoyed at me and you always act like you have no idea what I am talking about." Jimmy explained.

"And that separates you from everybody how?" Jethro questioned.

"Fair point" Jimmy agreed.

"You still want my opinion?" Jethro asked.

"Yes sir" Jimmy replied.

"Here's the truth about you. You are not Ducky and you never will be."Jethro started.

"Oh" Jimmy sighed.

"That's not an insult. It's a fact. You are not Ducky and he was not Magnus. None of us are anybody but us. Otherwise the world would suck. Anyway you are not Ducky but you are the closest to him we will get. You learned under him and worked by his side for nearly two decades. Anybody else would have no idea. Unless we got Gerald back but last I heard he was studying to be an addiction counselor and had no desire to return to NCIS." Jethro explained.

"So you are telling me to take the job?" Jimmy asked.

"I am telling you why I think you should take the job. I cannot make that decision for you." Jethro explained.

"How would Ducky feel?" Jimmy asked.

"When he wakes up he will be hurt to know his career is over but he will be relieved to know that his legacy will live on." Jethro explained.

"I think I know what I am going to do." Jimmy replied.

"Just make sure your assistant is better with direction than you are!" Jethro called, already knowing Jimmy's decision.

* * *

 **A/N: Ducky and Jimmy talk in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Changes

They ended up keeping Ducky unconscious for most of a week, but on day five he was brought around. He had been moved down from the ICU to trauma. Still under close observation with restrictions but in much better condition. If all went according to plan, he would be moved to rehab after another week. It would be a far longer stay in rehab but he would have his friends by his side.

* * *

Jimmy arrived to the hospital bright and early that morning. They would be bringing Ducky around first thing and he was hoping to be present for the wake up. Jethro had taken the day off, so at least he would be present.

"How's Noah?" Jethro asked.

"He is doing good. Breena and I are thinking of starting potty training but we want him to get used to us a little more." Jimmy explained.

"I wish I could help but Shannon did the potty training with Kelly." Jimmy replied.

"Vance and Tony said they would help. Tali had major regression after moving in with Tony and they had to start from scratch. That's why Breena and I are waiting." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense, Kelly had a rough time but I was gone so much." Jethro explained.

"How did you do it? Being away so much?" Jimmy asked.

"It was easier then but I thought there would be time. I was going to get out when Kelly was still young and we were going to move back to Laurel Street. Shannon and I were even talking about trying for another. Again I thought there was time." Jethro explained.

"When Breena was pregnant. I remember missing most of her appointments and not really looking at ultrasounds. It's not that I wasn't excited but I was waiting for the baby to be born. I was sure we would have our daughter. Now I wish I had enjoyed that time more." Jimmy explained.

"You have a second chance. Maybe a third if you can find a surrogate. Just enjoy now. For those of us who never got that second chance." Jethro explained.

"Believe me I am." Jimmy promised.

* * *

They took Ducky off the sedatives at eight and by noon he was already responding. It wasn't anything major. He blinked his eyes a few time and weakly grasped Jethro's hand before he left. They were saying it could be up to a couple days before he was awake completely awake but everything looked promising.

* * *

Jimmy was both relieved and troubled by Ducky's progress. He was relieved because the first few days were touch and go. He was troubled, because he knew he would have to talk to Ducky. The doctors would more than likely give his diagnosis but Jimmy would have to break the other news. That Ducky was no longer the head Medical Examiner of NCIS. How did you tell somebody there career was over? How did you tell somebody they would never walk or live independently again? Jimmy and Jethro had both agreed to care for Ducky. It was just up to the older man whom he lived with.

"How are we going to tell him?" Jimmy asked.

"Shouldn't you have that answer?" Jethro retorted.

"I know we need to be honest but how can we? How can we get through without falling apart." Jimmy asked.

"Same way we break bad news every day. We fight the hurt and be strong for those worse off than us. We smile even though it's killing us." Jethro explained.

"I know but those are strangers. This is Ducky. How do we tell Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"Same way I told Kate's family, Jenny's mom and sister, and the countless other families I have had to deliver the ultimate blow to." Jethro explained.

"When I talked to Delilah I just told her the truth. I also told her that I would stand by her and make sure she had the best life possible. I would help her be as independent as possible. Making sure everything I had adapted to her needs." McGee explained.

"OK but how do we tell him his career is over?" Jimmy asked.

"I suspect Ducky will make the connection on his own. Just be a good friend. Really that's all any of us can do." McGee explained.

* * *

Tony was babysitting Noah while Breena was with Jimmy at the hospital. Once Ducky was moved to rehab and his immune system was a little stronger. Noah would be able to see his grandfather again. Noah had only met Ducky twice before the accident. Meaning he would more than likely only know the handicapped Ducky. At least it wouldn't be too traumatic. Even though the Palmer's had explained the accident to Noah. Tony was still avoiding the topic. Truth be told it was nice to not think of the accident for a short time. It was nice just to focus on the children.

"We have the same eyes. You and me, and my dad." Tali declared.

"How?" Noah asked.

"They are the same color." Tali replied.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Yeah why do we all have the same eyes?" Tali asked.

"I guess his parents had green eyes too." Tony replied weakly. In the wake of the accident he had forgotten about how strange this was. He wished he could tell his daughter and brother the truth.

* * *

Ducky was propped up on the bed. Jimmy and Jethro had just given him the news. Though he had known from the moment he woke up. He had tried desperately to move his legs but they would not budge. He now knew that he was indeed paralyzed and he could no longer control the lower half of his body. His left arm was likely paralyzed as well but that was not a result of the spinal injury. That was the result of the arm injuries. Though the words had not been spoken. He knew his career was over.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"I've been better." Ducky replied.

"We have your back." Jimmy promised.

"I know I cannot return to my old work. Please do your best Mr. Palmer. I am counting on you. Because I know how smart you are." Ducky explained.

"I am not that smart. You trained me well." Jimmy insisted.

"Don't put yourself down to boost me up. Your genius goes beyond my training. Put it to good use and teach your assistants the same way." Ducky explained.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Ducky took it well. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Moving Day

Jimmy took the day off to help get Ducky moved into the rehab hospital. After three long weeks at Georgetown. With two in the ICU and a major scare with pneumonia. Followed by another week in a regular room. He was finally being transferred to a nearby rehab facility. It was over an hour away but Jethro would be staying with him. They were saying at least two months. Even with months of rehabilitation, Ducky would no longer be able to live on his own.

"Look kid I am going to be out of my house anyway. I am going to get the first floor fixed up for Ducky. If that's not economical. I will move into an accessible place. I'll help you get your place set up but Ducky would be better off with me. I don't have anyone else to worry about." Jethro explained.

"Ducky is my mentor. Breena and I have talked about this a lot and we are fine with bringing Ducky to live with us. We can have the nurse come during the day when we are working and we can do nights and weekends." Jimmy explained.

"What about Noah?" Jethro asked.

"We can trade off taking him places and staying with Ducky." Jimmy replied.

"And what about when he gets older? What about when he has plays, games, or recitals? How are you going to work that? He needs both of you there as much as possible. I don't have anyone to worry about. I can retire and get Ducky nursing care whenever is best for him." Jethro explained.

"Maybe we could do fifty fifty?" Jimmy suggested.

"That sounds good but we really shouldn't be arguing about this. We should ask Ducky who he wants to live with." Jethro explained.

"Exactly" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Ducky had a pretty nice set up at the rehab hospital. It was like a combination of a hospital room and an apartment. There was a hospital bed and medical equipment but there was also a sitting area and dressers. There was also space for Ducky to place personal treasures.

"You can hang posters and pictures. We just ask you use command strips. We cannot provide them for everybody but they sell them at the Walmart down the road." Nurse Jean explained.

"I am not sure what to bring." Ducky admitted.

"I know what you like. We can even trade off sometimes. I will get this room as homie as possible for you." Jethro explained.

"You don't have to do that. I am comfortable as is." Ducky replied.

"You will be here for a while. The plain walls and cheap hotel art will get old after a while. Especially for a man with your tastes." Jean explained.

"I suppose there are a few things but I am going to have to sell most of my stuff when I go into the home anyway." Ducky replied.

"What makes you think you are going into a home?" Jimmy asked.

"Exactly both Jimmy and I have agreed to allow you to live with us." Jethro added.

"We will discuss this later but I have made my decision." Ducky insisted.

* * *

Ducky's decision broke Jimmy's heart. Both Jethro and him were determined to change his mind. Neither liked the idea of letting him go to a home. It would be a lot of work but Ducky deserved better than that. He deserved to be cared for by a family member.

"So he says that he wants to go to a home." Jimmy explained, as Breena prepared dinner.

"While I agree he deserves to be cared for at home. If he chooses to go into a nursing home. We have to honor that. He is of sound mind." Breena explained.

"I know but what if he is only saying that, because he feels we are being inconvenienced?" Jimmy asked.

"I am not saying don't talk to him. You need to actually but just understand that he may be more comfortable in a home. He can afford a good one and he would have round the clock nursing care and all the equipment he needed. Of course we will make him comfortable if he lives with us but we have to be mindful. Especially now." Breena explained.

"I was so inspired by how Ducky cared for his mom. I always wanted to do the same for my parents but they both died before I could. I always figured I would do that for Ducky." Jimmy explained.

"Ducky cared for his mom even after she went into the home. I don't see why you can't do the same for him." Breena explained.

"True, I mean I can do his laundry and take him on outings." Jimmy stated.

"That being said I will get with a contractor about modifying the guest room. Should he decide to live with us." Breena replied.

* * *

Later that evening Jimmy was playing with Noah. Breena had run to pick something up for her father and Jimmy was alone with his son. Now that Ducky was in rehab, Noah would be allowed to visit. Due to Ducky's recent battle with pneumonia, they had decided to wait at least another week. Jimmy picked up his phone and flipped through until he found a picture of Ducky.

"Do you remember who this is?" Jimmy asked.

"Ducky!" Noah cried.

"Yep, that is your grandfather Ducky." Jimmy explained.

"Where Ducky?" Noah asked.

"He got hurt really bad and had to go to the hospital. We will see him again just as soon as he is feeling better." Jimmy explained.

"Ducky!" Noah cooed.

* * *

Tony grabbed his keys from his pocket and stuck them in the hole. He was surprised when the door opened on it's own. He was always extremely careful to lock the door. His nerves only grew, not knowing what to do with Tali. He did all he could, hold her close and pray he was as bad-ass as he had claimed to be.

"Welcome home, son. It's been a long time." Senior announced, slyly.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Senior want with his eldest son? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Caring

A week later Jethro and Jimmy went on tour of the nursing home Ducky wanted to move into. They did not currently have a bed available but said they may by the time Ducky was released. It was not the soul crushing home, you saw on TV. It was bright cheerful. The nurses and attendants wore bright smocks and crisp scrubs. The mattresses were soft and lined with waterproof toppers. The furniture was new and easily accessible. Each bathroom featured a walk in or roll in tub and either a handicapped toilet and sink. There were charging stations for power chairs in each hallway and they had not one but two buses with chair lifts. They had a chapel and a small hospital. There was deluxe exercise room with top of the line equipment and an endless pool. It was hands down the fanciest facility Jimmy had ever seen and he was eternally grateful for Ducky's wealth. On top of the money he lived off of and intended to donate after death. He also had a large sum saved just for nursing home care. It was lovely but still both men had guilt.

"This place is nice but I really think one of us should be caring for Ducky. Heck we both have extra rooms. So we could trade off. At least then he'd get varying scenery." Jimmy commented as they departed the facility.

"My thoughts exactly. I just wish he would stop seeing himself as a burden. He's taken care of both of us. Maybe nothing this intense but he's always there." Jethro explained.

"He should be getting done with morning therapy about now and he won't have anything else until after lunch. Maybe we should talk to him before touring the other facility." Jimmy suggested.

"Good idea" Jethro replied.

* * *

Ducky had just finished his meal. A nurse had helped him but he was learning how to function with only his right hand. Thankfully that wound had healed up fairly well. It turned out to be only a very minor sprain of the wrist. Still he knew that he would be unable to do the most intimate things on his own anymore. That was why he was choosing a nursing home. That and knowing he would have round the clock care. The door to his room opened and he looked to see Jethro and Jimmy entering.

"If it's time your worried about. We can divide up time. Either with me having you at night and Gibbs during the day or by us trading off week to week or month to month." Jimmy insisted.

"I got enough of that two houses when I was a child of divorce." Ducky replied.

"OK well maybe I could come over during the day or move closer to the Palmer's." Gibbs offered.

"You can move in with the Palmer's for all I care but I am NOT going to let either of you care for me on your own!" Ducky snapped.

"You are not a burden and never will be. We would not be so insistent if we felt that you were. Whatever you need we can provide in one way or another." Jimmy explained.

"I know I am not a burden and I know that you both could and would care for me. It is the things I will need that are preventing me from coming home with one of you." Ducky explained.

"But you said you weren't a burden." Jethro commented.

"And I am not. However as I am sure both of you are aware. I can no longer attend to or even control certain needs on my own. Needs that I would rather not have tended to by my dearest friend and certainly not by my mentee. Not because I doubt your abilities but rather because well your dignity takes a hit when you are in my situation. It is even worse when your needs are tended to by people who still see you as strong. As indestructible." Ducky explained.

"I would have done this for my dad and Gibbs would too. Well not my dad of course but Jackson. All though I guess if it came down to it." Jimmy rambled.

"That much I know but it is still the choice I am making for myself. Please remember how little control I have anymore. Besides all of that. I want you two to live for you. Jethro I want your retirement years to be the years you take care of and worry about Jethro Gibbs. You have spent your entire life worrying about and caring for others. Care for yourself now. As for you Mr. Palmer. Well you have a young family and that time is so precious. Enjoy it for those of us like myself who never got it or those like Jethro who lost it and were not able to regain it." Ducky explained.

"Ducky" Gibbs whispered.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"I always love visitors but most of all and for both of you just be happy." Ducky insisted.

"Yes sir!" Jimmy cried.

"You know what? I am going to work on that." Jethro replied.

* * *

That evening Jimmy was home. Breena was asleep on the couch and he was taking care of Noah. He thought about what Ducky had said. About how he needed to enjoy the moments. It had been a rough afternoon. Breena had a cold and had been down most of the day. Noah however was going crazy with terrible twos. It didn't help he was teething and constipated from a new medication. Jimmy had just picked up the legos for the five hundredth time. Because all Noah did was dump and scatter them around the house. This was beyond annoying but he would never get these days back. Even if he had another child. It would be that child who made messes and screamed for hours on end. Jimmy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy questioned.

"Tony has a faculty retreat this week and I have Tali for the next few days. I was going to take her to the park. If Noah and you want to join me." Jethro offered.

"I think we both need that. Let me just get the diaper bag and tell Breena where we are going. She isn't feeling well or I would invite her." Jimmy explained.

"Oh well if she needs you. I can take Noah." Jethro offered.

"She's alright. It's just a cold. Truth be told she needs the peace more than anything. Besides like Ducky said. I need to enjoy these moments." Jimmy explained.

"Yes and I need to start living for me. Now come on it's getting late." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I kind of like the idea of Gibbs and Jimmy being friends. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. New Additions

Ducky was recovering and the Palmers were settling into their new life. Jimmy was taking well to being the head Medical Examiner. He had even begun the process of searching for a long term assistant. He had interviewed four or five candidates but none of them fit. They were all nice enough but Jimmy just didn't take to any of them. The temporary assistant left a couple days after Ducky transferred to rehab. Leaving Jimmy to handle everything one hundred percent on his own.

"I managed to arrange an interview for you it is very last minute but the candidate is in the process of moving cross country and needs to return to finish some business in Vermont." Vance explained.

"When is it?" Jimmy asked.

"She should be arriving in about half an hour. I know it's last minute but she is very promising and she is hoping to have a job as soon as the move is permanent." Vance explained.

"What brings her to DC?" Jimmy asked.

"Her husband is a surgeon and he has been hired on at Walter Reed. She actually went to college in DC but moved to Vermont to accept a job." Vance explained.

* * *

Jimmy reluctantly stepped into the conference room and waited for the candidate. Part of him wanted to just give up and hand the process over to Vance. He was never going to find anybody he liked as much as Ducky. He was never going to be Ducky and he was sure he would never have that kind of partnership again. The door opened and a tall woman with long reddish hair stepped into the room. Jimmy recognized her but he could not put his finger on where from.

"Oh Jimmy. When I heard I was going to be interviewing for assistant Medical Examiner at NCIS. I just figured I would be working for Ducky." Sarah explained.

"So we have met?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I am Sarah Knox. I was temporarily assigned as an intern under Dr. Mallard." Sarah replied.

"Sarah Knox! Now I remember. How have you been? What brings you back to NCIS?" Jimmy asked.

"At the time I had no real interest in being a medical examiner but when I returned to school. I don't know something clicked and I pursued the career. After graduation I got hired to a county lab in Vermont and moved around the state for a couple years. Until I met my husband, Dave. Then I settled in Middlebury. I worked at a local hospital and my husband worked there as a surgeon. I got pregnant last year and gave birth to our son in March. I had just returned to my job when Dave was hired on at Walter Reed. He hated to leave but it was a dream position." Sarah explained.

"Why would you be a good fit for NCIS?" Jimmy asked.

"Dr. Mallard was the most inspiring man I ever met. I am disappointed that I cannot work with him but I am glad to see you are still here. You are definitely just like Ducky. He was always bragging about you. As for me. I am a hard worker and dedicated. I am punctual and despite a rough road at the start. I am extremely loyal." Sarah explained.

"How do you feel about the dead?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no trouble with dead bodies. I have been a ME for years." Sarah laughed.

"No what I mean is. Do you feel the dead deserve the same respect as a living body?" Jimmy questioned.

"They have already lost their lives in a tragic way. They deserve dignity and respect. Their families deserve to know their loved one was in good hands during their final doctor's visit." Sarah explained.

"How do you feel about music in the morgue? Do you feel that co-workers are a dysfunctional family and we are all one body?" Jimmy asked.

"I hope you like Opera. As for us all as one family. Why of course that is the only way we can function sometimes." Sarah explained.

"Welcome to NCIS." Jimmy replied happy to finally have found a new Ducky.

* * *

Back home Breena was tending to Noah. They had put off surrogacy for a bit. At least until Jimmy had found an assistant. Breena was slightly disappointed but knew that it was for the best. Noah was enough work. In the meantime they had worked to get certified to adopt a slightly older child. Before they were only interested in four and younger. They wanted a slightly younger child, back when a biological child was still seemingly easy. Noah had just gone down when Breena's cellphone rang. She raced downstairs before the ringing woke the toddler.

"This is Breena Palmer speaking."

"Hello Breena it's Cindy from Making Families."

"Oh Cindy did we miss an appointment. I am so sorry. Jimmy is just getting used to his new position and Noah and I just got over a cold."

"Relax your next appointment is a week from Thursday. I am calling because we have a potential adoption for you."

"Already?"

"Older kids are easier to place. They are less in demand than babies."

"I know but it's only been a month."

"You guys are so great with Noah. Anyway this girl is eight years old. She has been in foster care since she was five and she was just removed from an abusive home. She is very fearful but you have done such great things with Noah. Anyway I can send you her file if you are interested."

"I will have to talk it over with Jimmy and then I will call you back."

"Great I will only be in the office until three today due to a court appearance but I should be in all day tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Jimmy as soon as he gets home and aim to call back first thing in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Could the Palmer family be growing again? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Growing Families

Tony hated it when his father came around. He had gotten lucky a few weeks back. Senior had shown up at his house but ended up rushing out when a possible deal came up. The one time Senior's favoring his business worked in Tony's favor. Unfortunately Senior was a bit like a bad flu bug. Just when you thought you had shaken him. He came back and ruined your day. In typical Senior fashion, the older DiNozzo just arrived. Tony woke in the morning to discover his father standing over the stove.

"Good morning, Junior" Senior greeted in a phony sweet voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony demanded.

"That's no way to greet your father. Especially after he had to slip out so abruptly the last time." Senior commented.

"You broke into my home, scared the hell out of me and my daughter. Then you raced out as quickly as you came. Because you had money riding on it." Tony recalled.

"It's called being a business man." Senior hissed.

"Glad I chose law enforcement. Now what the hell do you want?" Tony questioned.

"I know that your friends have the boy." Senior replied.

"His name is Noah and he is my baby brother." Tony rebutted.

"Noah is a bastard and I do not like that he is so close to you. Don't those social workers do research? Why put him so close to family?" Senior demanded.

"Because the Palmer's were desperate for a child and they were the perfect family for Noah. He is flourishing in there care." Tony explained.

"But it makes me uncomfortable." Senior commented.

"So? Do what you did when I was a kid. Just travel around the world and forget you have a family. At least Noah won't be left behind scared to death while his mother dies." Tony explained.

"I left you in good hands and that money gave you a fine education." Senior reminded.

"I would have rather had a family. Not staff that changed every few years, military school in anther state, and a series of camps for the off time. That is what Noah has with the Palmer's and I will not let you take that way." Tony explained.

"Ungrateful little brat! Makes me want to raise Noah and see if I can get this one right!" Senior spat.

"Well it's too late!" Tony shot back.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were thrilled to once again be adding to their family. Once again they were not adding a baby but rather an older child. They knew that their future daughter was around eight and like Noah the adoption would be fairly straight forward. The mother died of cancer years ago and the father did not want to lose his inheritance by admitting to fathering an illegitimate child. At least this girl was Irish and Vietnamese. No chance of being another DiNozzo spawn. Though the Palmer's did not doubt there were several out there.

"Her name is Emory Grace but she goes by Gracie." Cindy explained.

"And she turns nine and August?" Jimmy recalled.

"August Seventeenth" Breena added.

"Yep" Cindy confirmed.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Breena asked.

"Gracie is more fearful than Noah. You must be very gentle with her." Cindy explained.

"We were expecting that and we are looking into getting her into counseling. As well as getting us into a support group for adoptive parents. We are working to create a network for ourselves and our children." Jimmy explained.

"I always love when parents are eager to go above and beyond for their children." Cindy replied.

* * *

Ducky completed his daily rehab routine and was helped into his bed by his nurse. They were proud of his progress and talking about sending him to his new home in late August or early September. He was going to miss his old brownstone but knew that home was not appropriate for his needs. Another reason he opted out of staying with the Palmer's or Jethro. Jethro was quite the handyman but he would have to basically rebuild his home to fit his needs. The Palmer's had larger first floor and an accessible suite down there but still not appropriate for a man of his needs. Of course he knew that the Palmer's and Jethro would visit, until they were sick of each other. That was the family that they were.

* * *

After meeting with Cindy, Jimmy and Breena rushed out to buy things for their soon to be daughter. Gracie was currently at a camp for children in the foster system. Yielding unforeseen circumstances they had a week before their newest addition arrived. They decided to set the downstairs room up for Gracie. Since Ducky would not be living with them. They bought sheets, books, and toys appropriate for a girl Gracie's age but opted to let her do most of the decorating. They bought a variety of clothes in the sizes given. Everything from little princess to total tomboy. Two outfits of each, one casual and one dressy. They kept tags to return the rejects but wanted their new daughter to be as comfortable as possible.

"What do you think? Bunk bed or double?" Jimmy asked sitting on the old twin bed that currently occupied the room.

"Let's see what Gracie likes before we go buying a bed. No sense investing in a bunk bed for a girl who may be afraid of heights. Ditto buying a double for a girl who dreamed of a bunk." Breena explained.

"I get your point." Jimmy replied.

"Everything was so easy with Noah. All the toddler stuff is essentially the same." Breena laughed.

"They go through phases so fast it's best to have a variety." Jimmy added.

"Eight year olds are just so particular about everything." Breena recalled.

"Oh God!" Jimmy cried.

"What?" Breena asked.

"Puberty will be right around the corner. Some girls even start at eight. I thought there was more time. Oh Breena I thought there was more time." Jimmy rambled.

"You'll live" Breena laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Gracie arrives in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. In An Instant

Jimmy had to admit Sarah made a great assistant. He understood why Ducky had been so taken with her all those years ago. Before Ducky's accident Jimmy had considered going to work for Ed. It was impossible right now. Though he was still considering doing it in a few years after Sarah completed her residency. Maybe sooner if Ed decided to retire earlier.

"So I went to see Ducky last night." Sarah commented.

"I bet he was happy to see you." Jimmy replied.

"He didn't recognize me but it's been years." Sarah explained.

"How did he feel when you told him who you were?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh he was thrilled." Sarah replied.

"Did he talk to you about work?" Jimmy asked.

"I didn't mention it. I didn't want him to feel pushed aside." Sarah explained.

"He knows that you are working with me. I told him the other day." Jimmy explained.

"He just seemed so sad." Sarah recalled.

"Depression is a natural part of a life altering injury. Patients need honesty and Ducky especially neds it. He is not a fan of being codled." Jimmy explained.

"I just can't imagine. Being fine and then in the blink of an eye paralyzed and totally dependent on others for everything." Sarah commented.

"It's hard but Ducky is strong. Way stronger than me." Jimmy replied.

* * *

After the conversation Jimmy and Sarah went about their day in silence. They were not fighting over Ducky's state or how he would cope. They were just working in silence. Silence was strange for Jimmy but he was glad Sarah did not talk like Ducky. Hearing another voice speaking would be almost impossible. He was staying positive for both Ducky's sake and his own. The silence lasted until the doors slid open and Vance rushed inside.

"Jimmy! You need to get home now! Breena called me, something has happened to Noah. I will get somebody to help Sarah. You just get home." Vance explained.

* * *

Jimmy faster than he ever had before. Even faster than the day of Ducky's accident. He prayed he did not get pulled over but would just say something had happened to his son if he were. He left skid marks in the driveway as he slammed on his brakes. He jumped out of the car and raced inside, he did not know he could run that fast. He swung the door open and discovered Breena sitting on the couch, sobbing, and tightly clutching Noah's blanket.

"What happened?!" Jimmy asked rushing to her side.

"Di...DiNozzo Se...Senior... He... He cc...caamme. He ha... had a a llawwyyerrr. They... they tttoookkk... N... Nnoaahhhh." Breena explained.

"What?" Jimmy gasped.

"Noah's gone. Senior came with a lawyer and they just took him. They had all this paperwork and legal talk. I called the social worker but we have to get a lawyer. For now Senior has Noah." Breena explained.

"How did they do that? Senior revoked his parental rights when Noah was born. He can't do that even with a lawyer." Jimmy questioned.

"He claimed that Noah's mom forged the paperwork and told him that Noah was dead." Breena explained.

"Did you call a lawyer?" Jimmy asked.

"I couldn't even speak until you got home. I haven't stopped crying since they left." Breena replied.

"OK I am going to call a lawyer and Tony. We are going to get Noah back." Jimmy assured.

"What if we can't?" Breena asked.

"We will." Jimmy vowed even though he was having his doubts.

* * *

Tony swallowed the bitter bile that had risen in his throat. When Jimmy first called he thought it was a sick joke. He was about to chastise his friend for being so horrible. When he heard Breena sobbing in the background. You could not stage that cry. That was the cry of a grieving mother. He had heard that sound far too many times in his career. He had heard it the day Victoria was born. He remembered looking at Gibbs and nodding. He understood that cry better than anybody. He had rushed over to the Palmer's home and wrapped them in his arms.

"I am sorry. I always knew my dad was a bastard but I didn't think he was that big of a bastard." Tony apologized.

* * *

Noah Palmer woke up in an unfamiliar room. He last remembered sitting on the floor while his mom read him a book about families. Then there was a knock on the door and then a strange man burst in, the man reminded him of Tony but scary. Then the man and another man started yelling and mom was yelling. The man scooped him up and started to take him away. Noah tried to break free but the man shoved him down and forced him away. Noah screamed and screamed, until the man poured something in his cup. He felt dizzy afterwords and then he fell into a deep sleep.

"Mama! Daddy! Mama! Daddy!" Noah screamed.

"Will somebody shut that kid up!" The man screamed.

"Just give him more juice! That should keep him down until the nanny arrives!" A woman screamed.

* * *

Noah fell back onto his crib. He knew that the woman was his first mom. She he remembered her always screaming and saying she did not want him. Then one day she drove him far away and left him behind. The next day he was with his mom and dad. People who loved him and always protected him. Why did he have to be taken away from that. He started to cry again, the man entered the room and shoved a bottle in his hands. He felt dizzy again and then he fell back asleep.

* * *

Jimmy tossed and turned, Breena was lying beside him sobbing heavily. It killed him that they were going through this again. Breena was happier than she had been in years, after Noah arrived. Now that he was gone. She was more broken than he had ever seen her. Gracie was coming in a few days but that would do nothing for their pain.

"Why did this have to happen?" Jimmy cried into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the Palmer's get Noah back? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Falling

**TRIGGER WARNING! Fairly intense description of child abuse.**

* * *

Over the next several days the Palmer's heard many different things, from many different people. They heard everything from sympathy, to "well maybe this is because he's changed." That one hurt. Because if Senior truly had changed. He would have never pulled a stunt like this. It didn't help that before this. The last time Jimmy had heard from Senior. He was screaming at Tony for choosing Tali over attending a luncheon with him. It was clear that Senior had acted purely out of greed and that's what made this so unbearable.

* * *

Breena had not stopped crying since the day Noah left. She got out of bed but she just went through the motions. She had held her daughter's body in her arms, she had screamed as her last baby left her body, and now she had watched her son be taken away. She had endured more pain than any human should have to endure. They were due to collect Gracie the next day but that did not touch the pain. It was killing her to know that Noah was out there but she could not see him. She had loved that boy with all her heart. She wanted only for him to come back to her. Jimmy had to return to work the day after Noah was taken but Breena's girlfriends had come over to comfort her.

"What Noah's father did cannot be legal." Brenda commented.

"It is when you have enough money." Rhonda scoffed.

"Unfortunately she is right." Carey confirmed.

"Senior is a bastard. Jimmy's known him for a while. He is the father of one of Jimmy's co-workers and he has no redeeming qualities." Breena explained.

"He has an adult son and a toddler?" Brenda gasped.

"He's a perv." Breena scoffed.

"Have you heard from the lawyer?" Rhonda asked.

"We have a preliminary hearing in August." Breena replied.

"Is there any hope at all?" Carey asked.

"My dad and Jimmy's boss went in to get us a good one. Better than we could have afforded on our own. Unfortunately Senior still has bribe money." Breena explained.

"Well we are pulling for you." Rhonda replied.

"Stay strong" Brenda replied.

"Unfortunately I have to go but call me if you need anything, any time OK? Eight kids you do not get much sleep. Sorry" Carey explained.

"I've been to your house, Care! I get it!" Breena cried faking a laugh.

* * *

Focusing on his job was almost impossible for Jimmy. His mind kept drifting to his son. He knew that wherever Noah was. He was alone and not surrounded by love. Senior only cared about power. He would do anything to have power. He did not care who he hurt. Jimmy was livid, but they had a lawyer and Tony had agreed to be a character witness. Still they had over a month until the trial. Over a month before any prayer of seeing Noah again. There was no justice in any of that.

"So have you heard anything?" Sarah asked.

"Hearing in August but we are still in the dark." Jimmy explained.

"Any hope of Senior being reasonable?" Sarah asked.

"It's more likely that Mr. Curtis here leaps off the table and preforms a perfect one man Cameron. With his hips both dislocated." Jimmy replied studying their corpse. Two dislocated hips and a slit throat.

"That bad?" Sarah gasped.

"Afraid so." Jimmy sighed.

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do." Sarah offered.

"Nothing you can do right now." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Tony's heart was aching. It was killing him to know that his father had done something so unspeakably cruel. To take Noah from a loving family, solely because he wanted to have a son who followed in his footsteps. What was worse, was knowing there was no denying this was his fault. If he had not mouthed off to Senior none of this would have happened. Noah would be safe with the Palmer's and all would be right. He had ruined a family, because he could not keep his mouth shut. He had talked to Jimmy earlier that day and it had broken his heart. Jimmy could barely get through the short conversation without crying. Breena was just crying all the time.

"This is entirely my fault." Tony sighed.

"No it is not. Senior is a bastard. We all know that." Gibbs replied.

"He never wanted Noah until I opened my mouth." Tony sighed, before the latest tears began to fall.

* * *

That night was spent preparing for Gracie's arrival. Jimmy and Breena were faking there way, so they could at least have Gracie. If she did not need them they would be falling apart. They would have literally nothing to fight for.

"What if we lose her too?" Breena asked.

"We won't." Jimmy assured.

"What if her dad acts like Senior and changes his mind? I don't know. Maybe we aren't meant to be parents." Breena admitted.

"Gracie will stay with us and we will get Noah back." Jimmy vowed.

* * *

DiNozzo Senior stormed into the nursery and swung the door open. Noah had been screaming for the past two hours and had taken to just throwing away his "juice". He screamed constantly and it was driving him mad. Chastity had stormed out and said she would not return until something was done. They had tried everything but Noah kept screaming. Filled with a white, hot rage, Senior charged the crib and yanked Noah of the mattress. The boy was soaking wet and reeked of shit. Senior smacked Noah in the face but he continued to scream. He kept slapping Noah but the cries only grew. Finally he had, had enough. He grabbed Noah by the throat and squeezed. He let go but the cries continued.

"God! Dammit! I said shut-up! What the hell is wrong with your?!" Senior bellowed as he thrust Noah hard against the wall.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this will be the thing to finally bring Senior down. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Gracie

Gracie was due to arrive around one in the afternoon. Jimmy and Breena were nervous but hopeful, or trying to be. It was hard to be positive when you had just lost your third child. Jimmy was amazed that Breena had kept from falling apart. This was the first day since Noah left that she had not woken up in tears. He was relieved but worried at the same time.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked.

As I'll ever be." Breena replied.

* * *

Gracie's room was down the hall from Noah's. Jimmy had closed the door to Noah's room but kept everything the same. He was holding onto hope that Noah would be back. Senior would get bored with him soon enough and return him to his rightful family. Until then Jimmy did not dare mention Noah unless Breena brought him up first.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena had been waiting for almost an hour. Breena had already convinced herself that something had happened and they were not getting Gracie after all. Finally a neon blue car pulled into the drive. Cindy exited first and then let Gracie out the back. Gracie was tall for her age. With shoulder length black hair that curled at the bottom. She wore a bright pink t-shirt with a sparkling white unicorn on the front and _"BELIEVE"_ etched in silver glitter. She wore a pair of baby blue Capri pants and soft yellow sandals.

"Hello Gracie welcome to the family." Jimmy greeted.

"Hi" Gracie replied shyly.

"Your room is upstairs we will show you." Breena replied.

"Sounds good" Gracie replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena led Gracie upstairs to her room. The girl shyly set her suitcase on the floor and then took a seat on the bed. She looked around the room and then curled up on the bed. She covered her head with her arms and curled up on the bed. She moved one hand down and began fidgeting with the heart shaped necklace that had her name etched in pink.

"Gracie" Jimmy called.

"I am sorry. I will start unpacking. Is there anywhere I am not allowed?" Gracie asked.

"Unpack when you are ready. There are clothes in the dresser pick what you like and we will put anything else away. You mostly have full run of the house but we prefer you ask permission from one of us before you go into the master bedroom. Also stay out of the room next to yours." Jimmy explained.

"Why?" Gracie asked nervously.

"It is set up for another child. It's no big deal if you go in there but we want it maintained for when the baby arrives." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Gracie replied skeptically.

* * *

As far as the doctors knew, Noah had fallen out of the crib. Senior and Chastity had called 911 as the nanny and then left town. They were boarding a plane to Hawaii before any of Noah's results came in. They would get their stories straight and return in a couple weeks. They would feign concern and Noah's future would be determined by the amount of care he needed. Neither fancied caring for a profoundly disabled child. They would make up a story about not being able to give the care he needed and turn him over to the state. In the meantime they would enjoy a well deserved vacation, away from the little nightmare.

"Hopefully he won't cry anymore. If we bring him home." Senior commented.

"That screaming was the worst. I guess the Palmer's just gave into the little brat." Chastity agreed.

"Sadly the kid is on track to be a monster like his brother." Senior sighed.

"Hopefully he won't play the victim card as much as Tony." Chastity laughed.

"Nobody plays the victim card as much as Junior." Senior insisted, before gulping down the last of his whine.

* * *

Tony was sick. He knew that something was very wrong with his brother. He also knew that no hospital would tell him anything without Senior's permission. He had been trying to contact his father for hours but the calls went straight to voicemail. Now he was furious. Some would argue that a parent with a sick or injured child would be too busy tending to their child, to answer phone calls or questions. Unfortunately Tony knew the truth. Senior did this to him when he was a kid. Anytime Tony was in the hospital as a child, Senior would disappear. He would go on vacation and enjoy himself. While Tony was sick or injured. Just about everyone of Tony's childhood injuries were the direct result of Senior's abuse. That was what worried Tony most of all. He called Senior's number for the umpteenth time and again it went to voicemail. This time the voicemail had changed.

" _You have reached Anthony DiNozzo Senior. I cannot come to the phone right now. I am currently in Hawaii with my wife. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey dad, it's Junior. Where is Noah? You just got him back. Why on Earth did you just go off to Hawaii. I know he's in the hospital. That's where I was when you used to go on these spur of the moment vacations and be unreachable. Just tell me where the hell he is. You have no right to have him. He should be with the Palmer's. Tell me where he is and give him back to the parents he needs and deserves." Tony ranted.

* * *

Gracie woke in the middle of the night. She had been having a violent nightmare. She cried out until Breena stumbled into her room. Breena opened the door and took a seat beside the girl on the bed. She gently stroked Gracie's hair and pulled her close. She had never imagined she would be doing this. In the days after Victoria was stillborn. Now she had Gracie. She just wished that Gracie had the sister and brother she deserved.

"Why are things so scary and sad?" Gracie asked weakly after calming a bit.

"I have the same question." Breena admitted.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the Palmer's get Noah back now? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Confrontation

Gracie was a welcome addition to the Palmer family, but she did not ease the pain. They were still mourning and fighting to get Noah back. They had not told her all the details yet. Just that they had another child who was lost in the system and they were working to get him back. Noah was the one who had once occupied the room next to hers and they were praying he would occupy it once again.

To find his brother, Tony returned to NCIS. He could not actively work a case but he was leaning on his former colleagues to find Noah. A BOLO had been sent to Hawaii's law enforcement offices in hopes of bringing Senior and Chastity back to the continental US. Tony suspected they would be found out soon enough and ideally this time Senior's money would not save them.

"Tony?" McGee called.

"What?" Tony replied moving closer to McGee's desk.

"I found Noah." McGee replied.

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He is at DC Children's as of this morning he is in Intensive Care. He is listed as stable condition. That's all I could get." McGee explained.

* * *

Noah DiNozzo was an obvious victim of child abuse. Noah's nanny claimed that he had fallen out of the crib but the doctor's quickly discovered that was a lie. Noah had been beaten, choked, and worst of all thrown into a wall. He had some serious injuries but he was expected to recover. On top of abuse it was obvious that Noah was a victim of neglect. His diaper had not been changed in days and he was very dehydrated. He was making progress but it would still be a long road. What he needed most was a home and it was not looking good for him to return to his parents.

"Have you managed to track down Noah's parents?" Jody asked the social worker.

"The nanny said they were in Hawaii but I cannot get a hold of either number. I've left a ton of messages though." Lucy explained.

"Parents have to know there kid is in the hospital with serious injuries and they don't come home, or even contact the hospital. I hate to say it but..." Jody commented.

"Sounds suspicious" Lucy finished.

"Bingo" Jody replied.

"My thoughts exactly and that is why I want them brought in for questioning as soon as they are back in DC. If they come back." Lucy explained.

* * *

Tony told Jimmy and Breena where Noah was and about his condition. They immediately contacted their lawyer and began working to regain custody. They had printed out time-stamped photographs of Noah the day before he was taken. They wanted to ensure they were not accused, of being the ones who had injured Noah. They had done all they really could. Now all they could do was wait. Wait and pray that Noah would recover and return to them.

"That was Jen. They want us to go down to the police station and give our statement." Jimmy explained.

"Statement? They don't think that we hurt him. Do they?" Breena questioned.

"They just said that questioning us was protocol." Jimmy replied.

"Have they questioned Senior?" Breena asked.

"They can't find them. That really isn't helping their case but procedure must be followed. Just relax and we will get through." Jimmy assured.

* * *

After three hours of questioning, in separate rooms. Jimmy and Breena were cleared and finally able to see their son. Noah was not back in their care yet but if Senior and Chastity were arrested on abuse and neglect charges. Jen assured them that they would get Noah back almost immediately. For now they were just visiting their sweet little boy in Intensive Care.

"How is he?" Jimmy asked, Noah's doctor.

"This baby has one heck of a guardian angel. While there is a chance of permanent damage. He manged to escape severe brain damage and spinal injuries. He is responding to light, sound, and pain stimuli. The swelling is slowly but surely going down in his brain. His color and oxygen are great. We are cautiously optimistic that he will live a normal or semi normal life." Dr. Wayne explained.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena knew immediately who had been looking out for Noah during his attack. They knew that it was Noah's big sister looking out for him. Victoria could not be a part of their family in this life but she could keep her brother on this side. The Palmer's exchanged relieved yet mournful glances. Each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Thank God, Victoria was watching over Noah." Jimmy commented.

"I don't even want to think about how it could have been. If she had not been." Breena replied.

While the Palmer's were visiting Noah, Tony was on a flight to Hawaii. Not for vacation but for justice. He was sick of his father hiding out and avoiding trouble. He wanted that bastard to go down for hurting Noah. He wanted him to finally pay for his sins. The plane touched down and Tony immediately headed for the hotel. It was a new building but the same hotel where he had been left as a boy. Noah needed to be returned to the Palmer's before Senior could pull the same crap with him. Tony got the room number and pounded on the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" Senior demanded.

"I know what you did to Noah. LEO's all over the country are looking for you and I am going to bring you in." Tony explained.

"You aren't a cop anymore. You cannot bring us in." Senior reminded.

"I know but I can make sure go back to DC and face the music." Tony replied.

"We will not be doing that. Noah got what he deserved. He is just like you." Senior spat.

"You took an innocent child away from people who love him and then beat and abandon him. Do you know how cruel that is?!" Tony demanded.

"The Palmer's were weak and I don't see you stepping up to help." Senior taunted.

"You are calling the Palmer's weak?! You attacked them and literally drug Noah from their arms! How are they weak?!" Tony demanded.

"Same way you are weak!" Senior snapped.

* * *

The next few moments were a blur. Tony had no idea why he tried to fight back. He knew that he was useless when it came to Senior. The blows came one after another and the pain surged through Tony's body. He had no idea how long it lasted. He blacked out, probably long before the attack ended. He got in a few hits but Senior was just too powerful.

* * *

 **A/N: This time Senior was caught on camera. He can't escape this one. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Fighting To Survive

Anthony DiNozzo Senior rose in a panic from the pool of blood. He knew that he had really fucked up this time. This hotel had cameras all over the place. He could hear security storming down the hallway. In a panic he grabbed Chastity and they ran down the fire escape.

* * *

Senior was long gone by the time hotel security found Tony. They called 911 and waited with him until help arrived. The police knew to look for Senior but he was evasive. Tony was transferred to a nearby hospital. Where he was discovered to have extensive injuries the relatively small facility could not treat. They got him stabilized and transferred to a larger facility.

* * *

Gibbs pretty much knew that something bad was going to happen. He knew trouble was coming when Tony left Tali with him, and disappeared to "handle" senior. Interactions with Senior rarely went well for Tony. Especially when Senior knew that he was screwed. Gibbs prayed for Tony's safety. Because he pretty much knew Tony would not be wise in this situation. Tony was a smart man but when he got pissed. All logic just flew out the window. The call came in around ten at night, DC time. He knew as soon as he saw an unfamiliar area code.

"Hello?"

"Hello am I speaking with a Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah, what's up."

"This Melinda from Honolulu Hospital and we have you listed as an emergency contact for an Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

"How bad is it?"

"It would be best if you flew out here as soon as possible."

"Yeah... I'll be there right away... thanks."

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were not wanting to leave Noah's side but Gracie needed them to be home. The good news was that they had a hearing the following afternoon. They were basically back at square one but they were likely to be awarded temporary custody. They were now extremely grateful they had been approved for special needs adoptions. Because nobody could say for certain what the future would hold. They had talked it out and they wanted Noah no matter what. They could face whatever challenge they were dealt. They were fully prepared to move to a more accessible home and Breena had said she would quit working if Noah needed full time care. Saying they would love him no matter what was fairly obvious, but they still prayed for full healing.

* * *

Gibbs left Tali with McGee and flew out to Hawaii. He just said that he had to help out a friend. The rest would come when he knew what the hell was going on. The flight pretty much pissed him off. Being surrounded by people heading for vacation and being told to enjoy himself. He was not going for vacation. He was going to ideally get Tony through a near death experience. Though he also had plans to find Senior and make the man pay. Unlike Tony, Gibbs had no fear of the older DiNozzo. Of course the first time Senior laid hands on him. He had been an angry grown man and not a frightened little boy. It made Gibbs sick that Senior took advantage of his son's vulnerability. Eventually the plane touched down and Gibbs rushed off the plane before anybody could see him. He grabbed his checked luggage and rented a car. The drive to the hospital was interminable.

"I am looking for Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Gibbs informed the receptionist.

* * *

Tony's injuries were severe, severe enough that Senior was facing attempted murder charges. Along with five broken ribs, fractured hip, and cracked knee cap. He also had punctured lung, fractured skull, and grade two concussion. It was going to be a long road but Gibbs was going to get him through it alive. Then he would get him back in fighting shape.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were up with Gracie. She had been asleep when they got home from the hospital but woke up from a nightmare. She had been unable to sleep ever since. Which meant that neither Palmer was getting any sleep. They sat by Gracie's bed wishing she would go to sleep. They still had a lot of things to talk about. Even best case scenario they were facing a long road with Noah. The physical effects were there and the psychological effects would linger as well.

"When am I going to get my new brother?" Gracie asked.

"Hopefully in the next few days but he's going to be hurt when he gets home." Jimmy explained.

"How hurt?" Gracie asked.

"We aren't sure just yet but he is going to be your brother no matter what." Breena explained.

"Is he going to be in a wheelchair now or something?" Gracie asked.

"We don't know." Breena replied.

"You get in a wheelchair after an accident. Was he in an accident?" Gracie asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"So he was born with something wrong?" Gracie questioned.

"No" Breena replied.

"Well if he wasn't in an accident or born with something wrong. That means that somebody hurt him. Right?" Gracie questioned.

"I am afraid you are right." Breena replied.

"So we have both been hurt but he may not get better?" Gracie asked.

"Pretty much" Jimmy replied.

"That's not fair." Gracie whispered.

"It's not but don't be sad. Noah is back with us now." Jimmy explained.

* * *

It was a long night in the hospital for Gibbs and Tony. Tony was critical and remained in Intensive Care. Gibbs was not sleeping. Every single time he tried to fall asleep, a sound would jar him, and he would be convinced that it was Tony. He spent the night hours sitting on the waiting room couch. Waiting for news on Tony, waiting for something to go horribly wrong. The dread was maddening and it got worse. Around four in the morning Hawaii time. He saw his face on TV. They showed a smiling portrait of Senior. As his wanted image. He was referred to as a successful business man.

"He's not a successful anything! He's a bastard who put both of his son's in intensive care!" Gibbs shouted at the TV.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony survive? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Custody

By the next morning Noah had started to come around. He had become more responsive to stimuli and to his parents. The doctors and nurses were thrilled by the results and knew that it was because the Palmer's were back in his life. They had a very short visit in the morning. Before they had to leave to attend the custody hearing.

Leaving was hard and the prospect of the hearing was unnerving. Everybody was saying that they would get custody back but that did not make it any easier. Senior could not pay the judge off but what if somebody else did or something came out? It was a lot for the young parents to handle.

"Well here goes nothing." Jimmy sighed as he pulled into the courthouse.

"Maybe we should save ourselves the heartbreak and sacrifice custody. At least then it will be on our own terms." Breena suggested.

"No we have to fight. We have to at least try to get Noah back." Jimmy replied.

"What if our hearts get broken again?" Breena asked.

"Then at least we tried." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Leaving Tony's side was the last thing in the world Gibbs wanted to do, but he had to catch Senior. By all accounts Senior was still in Hawaii. More than likely he was trying to protect his own ass. Knowing he would be busted right away if he tried to fly out. Whatever the case, Jethro wanted to catch that bastard and make him pay for his sins. He gave Tony a firm order to stay alive before leaving the hospital. He climbed into his rented car. He was going to have to rely on good old fashioned stalking to find that bastard.

* * *

It was not long before news of Tony's attack reached DC. The news was first reported nationally on ZNN, the following morning. McGee was glad Tali was not around. When he first saw the story. She had just left with Delilah to get donuts. When McGee switched on the news. In that instant. He knew exactly why Gibbs had flown to Hawaii. He wondered why exactly Gibbs had not said anything to him but figured he was so rattled by the news. It didn't help that Senior the scumbag was responsible.

The story replayed again later in the afternoon. This time Tali was down for a nap and Delilah was catching up on the news. By afternoon Tony was extremely critical. Little was certain at the time but one thing was certain. At least to the people who knew Tony and Gibbs well.

"Senior's still out there." Delilah announced after McGee returned from the bathroom.

"Hopefully he goes down soon." Delilah replied.

"Cops all over the country are looking for him. More seriously, Gibbs is after him." McGee replied.

"You think so?" Delilah asked.

"Why else would Gibbs fly out alone?" McGee questioned.

"Good point" Delilah replied.

"Hopefully Gibbs will be the one to bring him down. If the cops catch him. He may end up doing something stupid and getting killed, but he'll probably just get jail time. If Gibbs catches him. He will be lucky if there's enough left to identify." McGee explained.

* * *

Gibbs was out looking for Senior. When he got the news, Tony had been taken back for an emergency surgery. The swelling in his brain had doubled and he was undergoing a procedure to relieve the pressure. It was an extremely risky surgery but at this point it was the only way to save Tony's life. There was no reluctance in Gibbs returning to the hospital. The Hawaii police were looking for Senior. Maybe it wouldn't be the deadly take down Gibbs was hoping for but that bastard was going to go down and soon. Maybe Gibbs would be able to take down that bastard after Tony was out, but for now Tony was his top priority. The coming hours were hell and Jethro wished he had stayed away. He was desperate for a distraction and seeing Senior's face on the news did not cut it. Finally the doors to the surgical hallway opened and a surgeon approached him.

"Surgery went as well as expected. Right now he is stable and should be out of recovery in an hour, but the next few days are critical." Dr. Roberts explained.

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"As soon as he is out of recovery." Dr. Roberts replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena sat side by side in the courtroom. This was the moment of truth. They had made their statements and their social worker had spoken on their behalf. There was no jury and no character witnesses. That would not happen until the official trial the following month. For now it was just them, their lawyer, and a judge.

"Please stand" Judge Miller instructed.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena exchanged nervous glances as they stood. This was the moment of truth. There was no going back from here. What ever the verdict was could change their entire lives. This verdict could even cost them the official hearing.

"I hereby grand you, James Theodore Palmer and Breena Marie Slater-Palmer temporary custody of Noah Gabriel. The official hearing will take place August fifteenth at ten o'clock am." Judge Miller announced.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were over the moon. It was only temporary but they had Noah for now. Judge Miller and their social worker Cindy seemed optimistic that they would get permanent custody. Then they could get back on the adoption process. Before long Noah would officially be a Palmer and Senior could never hurt him again.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, they went home to relieve Ed and to check on Gracie. She was sitting on the floor watching TV but cautiously approached when they returned. She stayed out of the kitchen. Where Jimmy and Breena were now talking to Ed, but Jimmy quickly ushered her in. She took a seat at the table but remained silent as the adults spoke.

"Guess what Gracie." Breena started.

"What?" Gracie asked.

"We got Noah back. He is going to be your brother." Jimmy announced.

"I'm getting a brother?" Gracie asked.

"You are" Breena replied.

"OK" Gracie replied, unsure of how to take the news.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the new family adapt? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Homecoming

A week passed before Jimmy and Breena could bring Noah home. They were actually lucky to be able to bring him home that soon but that didn't make the wait any easier. He had woken up around the third day in the hospital but was quiet. He no longer spoke only cried and occasionally babbled. Additional tests had been run but no physical reason was found. The reaction was purely stress related as result of the traumas he had endured.

"He has follow-ups just about every day next week but we should be free until then." Breena explained, reporting what the doctors had told her.

"I am so glad we can finally bring him home. Jimmy replied fastening him into the car-seat.

"We are so lucky that it can happen so soon. Even though the next few weeks will be rough." Breena replied.

* * *

After a week Tony's condition was about the same, but he was finally stable enough for transport. The doctors had finally agreed to transport him home. As soon as he was stable enough to handle such a long flight. The doctors in Hawaii were great but Tony could get better care in DC. Between all the neurologists working to treat brain injuries. Thank God, Tony's was minor as far as Traumatic Brain Injuries went and he was expected to make a full recovery, and Dr. Pitt being located in DC. So far Tony had managed to fight off pneumonia but it was a common ailment of people in his condition. Granted his doctors could and had treated pneumonia, but with Tony's past health conditions. He was best off in the hands of Dr. Pitt. So much so, that Brad had a plan in place should Tony develop the condition before making the trip. It was not the way Jethro had envisioned and prayed for, but he was bringing his son home. Alive and that was all that mattered.

"You're going home, Tony and you should be able to see Tali in a few days." Jethro informed his son.

* * *

Jethro would be making the flight with his son. He was grateful there was enough room on the medical helicopter. For him to be able to fly with Tony. Even though it was going to be long and cramped flight. He had done research and knew every hospital between Hawaii and DC where an emergency landing could be made. He had found several others where the helio could touch down elsewhere and an ambulance could make the rest of the journey. Though the best thing would be for Tony to be able to handle the flight.

* * *

Senior had managed to get on a private jet and made it out of Hawaii. Jethro did not know where the scumbag was but in the moment that did not matter. His only concern was getting Tony back to Washington safely. Even though he would not be doing the flying or handling the medical care. He still chose to focus on Tony. The police could deal with that bastard but Tony needed him. Even after Tony was home and reunited with his daughter and friends. He would still need his dad. The closest thing he had anyway.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were relieved to be driving home with their son in the backseat. Between Senior essentially kidnapping Noah. The more the Palmer's learned from their lawyer. The more they saw that Senior's actions actually were illegal. They actually would have been within their rights to call the police, and Noah's injuries. There was a long time where they did not think this day would ever come. Needless to say they were both shocked beyond belief, when they realized that all of this had happened over the course of two weeks. Two weeks was all it had taken for them to lose their son, nearly lose him forever, finally get him back, and then finally bring him home. It seemed like an eternity, but now Noah was finally coming home.

"Do you think he will come around after we get him home?" Breena asked.

"I honestly wonder if he will even remember home. Two weeks is a long time for a little guy and after the head trauma..." Jimmy explained.

"True but home is so much more calm and comfortable then the hospital." Breena added.

"It is but I don't think things are going to be that easy. With either of our children." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Jimmy unbuckled Noah and carried him inside. The toddler had fallen asleep on the drive home. Jimmy was extra careful because sleep had not come so easy since Noah's had regained consciousness. They were hoping for a long but not too long nap, and then a decent night's sleep. More for Noah than for them. Though they had to admit that they were hoping for a good night's sleep. They had not gotten much sleep since Noah was taken away. Breena walked ahead and got Gracie from her room.

"Gracie this is your brother, Noah." Jimmy introduced.

"Hello Noah" Gracie replied.

"Noah this is Gracie she is going to be your sister." Jimmy introduced.

"Gahahha" Noah cooed.

"He likes you." Breena commented, noticing Gracie's face change from uncertain to warm and excited.

* * *

Tony's helicopter touched down in the middle of the night. He had managed to remain stable through the entire flight. Which given how tumultuous the past week had been. Was nothing short of a miracle. He would initially be brought to the Intensive Care Unit but there was a chance that he would be moved to a regular room within the next day or so. Jethro was hoping that would be the case. He was sick of the ICU. Even if it was at a different hospital. It was still the Intensive Care Unit, and it was hell for both Jethro and Tony. There were a few minutes between the helicopter landing and Tony being taken to his room. Where Jethro was alone with his boy. He walked to the head of the gurney and looked deep into his son's face.

"You're home son. You're finally home." Jethro whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Both DiNozzo brothers are home or close to home. Now they can really work on recovery. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Long Road Ahead

Life did not get easier with Noah home. The only change was that he was home and no longer in the hospital. Unfortunately that also meant that the Palmer's had no extra help. They were completely on their own. Gracie was trying to help but she was so small and just a child herself. Of course; Ed, Ducky, and most of the Palmer's other friends had stepped up to help. Just nobody was wanting to rush over at four thirty in the morning. When Noah had been up with nightmares all night.

"Wahhhhaaahhh!" Noah screamed.

"Come on, buddy. You are safe now. You can go to sleep." Jimmy assured.

"Nooo!" Noah cried, his first words since being returned to the Palmer's.

"You're OK. You're OK." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tony was finally beginning to come around. His stay in intensive care had been extended. Due to him spiking a fever on his first morning in the hospital. Thankfully he had recovered and was now in a regular room and on the road to recovery. Jethro was planning on bringing Tali in the morning and allowing for Tony's colleagues to visit as well.

"N...N...O...A...H...H" Tony stammered.

"He's OK, son." Gibbs assured.

"T...T...A...L...I" Tony stammered.

"She is fine too, everybody is fine. We just need you to wake up." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were both exhausted, neither had gotten much sleep. They had tried to switch off with Noah every two hours, but sleep was hard with a screaming baby. Noah had finally passed out around seven. It was not a peaceful sleep. The child was simply too exhausted to remain awake.

"How's Noah?" Gracie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We finally got him to sleep." Jimmy yawned.

"Oh" Gracie replied.

"Don't worry, Breena is lying down now and I am going to go to bed after you eat, but we can still get to the park." Jimmy assured.

"Will Noah come?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know. He's still really weak." Jimmy replied.

"Oh I was hoping we could go together." Gracie sighed.

"I know this is rough but Noah will be well soon and grandpa Ed agreed to keep him. Once things settle down a bit." Jimmy explained.

"I always wanted a little brother. This just isn't what I expected." Gracie remarked.

"It's not what I expected either." Jimmy admitted.

* * *

Gibbs' gut was churning and he felt an extreme concern for Tony. Tony had just had his check and he was fine. Still Gibbs' gut was going crazy. A nurse not knowing any better suggested that he was just hungry. He swore that he heard Tony laugh but he had to admit that he was pretty hungry. He called a quick goodbye to his boy and made his way down to the cafeteria. He paid for his chicken sandwich and over steamed vegetables. Before deciding to take the meal outside. It was a fairly decent day outside and he had not been outside much since the day that Tony was attacked. Today Tony was doing well and he felt the need to be outside. He had just come to the outdoor dining area. When he spotted him. Just on the other side of the fence. He peered over and smirked, it made Gibbs sick. Everything from there was a blur. Gibbs remembered going over the fence and he remembered grabbing Senior. He wasn't sure if he called the police or if it was a witness. His fists flew and he had Senior tackled to the ground. The old bastard was taken aback. Apparently nobody had ever attacked him before. He heard sirens blaring in the distance and pulled back. Senior lay bloodied and broken on the ground. He looked like a monster. He was a monster. The officers soon recognized Senior. Gibbs felt blood gushing out of his nose. The bottom or his face and his shirt were soaked. He had been bleeding for a while and never noticed until now.

"Was this self defense?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes sir" Gibbs replied.

"You are lucky. This man is wanted but be careful about being a vigilantly. You are free to go." The officer explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Gracie walked through the park. He was enjoying the father/daughter time. He wished that they could be a real family. He wished that Breena could be pushing Noah in his stroller. He wished that Noah was the happy little guy he had been. He wished that he had never let Senior take his son from him.

"Is Noah going to be OK?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy admitted.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was declared dead on arrival to the hospital. Certain outlets reported the death of a great man but most declared him a monster. Footage from the hospital's surveillance camera showed that he had punched Gibbs first. Not that an abuser would win over a Marine. Now that the bastard was dead. Anthony Junior and Little Noah DiNozzo could finally recover.

"He's dead now. You can wake up." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

* * *

At the Palmer's house Breena was not getting much rest. Noah had woken up screaming again around ten in the morning. Breena had been dealing with this ever since. He had screamed and cried throughout the day. She knew that he was in pain more than anything. She looked at him and how he had changed since he returned. His back, bottom, and legs were scared from diaper rash. His entire body was still bruised. His legs curved in a way they never had before and Noah could only hold his head for short times. The bruises and scars would fade but he would need back and leg braces for at least a few months. Two days was all it had taken for Senior to change his son's life forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior should have let the cops get him. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Awake

Jimmy and Breena were relieved to learn that Noah would not need a back brace after all. His injuries were recovering better than anticipated and the pediatric orthopedist felt his issues could be corrected with physical therapy. His hips however would require braces and possible surgery. The doctor suspected that Noah had an untreated injury that was worsened by Senior's abuse. They were cautiously optimistic that Noah would make a complete recovery but in the meantime. He was using a medical stroller. Only allowed to walk short distances and in therapy sessions.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the Palmer's had Tali, so McGee could accompany Delilah to a doctor's appointment. The other toddler was understanding of her friend. As understanding as a child could be anyway. Tali had David and DiNozzo blood in her veins. She had more energy for ten kids and probably didn't even notice that Noah was not chasing after her.

"Noooaaahhhhh!" Tali squealed as she waved puppet in the boy's face.

"WAAAHHH!" Noah screamed shrinking back.

"Don't be sad." Tali pleaded.

"He's just a little scared." Jimmy explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"You just got a little rough. Go sit on the couch and calm down a bit. It is about Noah's nap time anyway." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Tony was in a regular room and off all support except for the feeding tube. He was responding to all stimuli and had even woken up a few times. They were just waiting for him to permanently regain consciousness. He had been awake for close to two hours the day before and the doctors said that was a very positive sign. Still Gibbs was having his doubts. He knew that he had been in a coma for two weeks and Tony was only on day ten, but Tony still had a lot to fight through. There was the constant pneumonia risk and the psychological traumas Tony had endured. Gibbs tried his best to only talk about positive things. He never spoke of Senior and he requested to be taken elsewhere to discuss Tony's condition.

"I am bringing Tali back tomorrow. She is with the Palmer's today." Gibbs explained.

"Tali?" Tony questioned.

"Yes your little girl." Gibbs explained.

"How is Tali?" Tony asked.

"She is doing great and she is wanting you awake." Gibbs explained.

"Well I'm awake now. Was she hurt? I mean what happened? Was she with me?" Tony questioned.

"Tali is fine. She was back here in DC when the attack happened." Gibbs explained, this was the moment he had been dreading.

"Attack? Like what terror attack? One of my enemies?" Tony asked.

"It was Senior. He attacked you." Gibbs explained.

"Where? I mean I remember being pissed at him but why was I somewhere other than here?" Tony questioned.

"You were in Hawaii. That bastard went to Hawaii after damn near killing your brother. Scumbag did the same to you. Noah is going to be fine though. So don't worry about him and so are you." Gibbs explained.

"Where is the bastard?" Tony asked.

"Hell" Gibbs grunted.

"As in dead?" Tony questioned.

"Yep I finished the job when I found him." Gibbs explained.

"What about the whore?" Tony asked, referring to Noah's mother.

"She's locked up. From what I hear Senior threw her under the bus to save his own ass. She has a few skeletons in her closet and she won't be out until Noah is grown." Gibbs explained.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Anything else you need to know?" Gibbs asked.

"How long was I out for?" Tony questioned.

"Ten days. Well you woke up a few times over the past three days. About two hours yesterday but you weren't coherent." Gibbs explained.

"Any permanent damage?" Tony asked.

"Couple more battle scars but nothing life altering." Gibbs replied.

"In that case, When they letting me out of here?" Tony asked.

"I don't know you just woke up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena loaded Noah into the car and went to get Gracie from school. The decision to enroll Gracie in public school was a hard one but her therapist felt she needed as much normalcy as possible. She had gone for a partial day the Friday before but today was her first full day of school. Noah was actually relatively calm and the Palmer's were hoping to take Gracie out for ice cream to celebrate her first day.

Jimmy turned into Gracie's school. He looked out the window and soon spotted Gracie sitting on the bench, she was talking to a girl around her age. When Gracie saw the van she stood and approached. When there turn came in the pick up lane. Breena got out and opened the door for her daughter. Gracie looked back at the other girl and waved shyly.

"Who was that?" Breena asked.

"That was Liza." Gracie replied.

"She seemed nice and I am glad to see you fitting in so quickly." Breena commented.

"I actually knew Liza before." Gracie admitted.

"How? She go to your old school?" Jimmy asked.

"No we were in foster care together. With the Marco family. We were close but then Mrs. Marco got dementia and we went to separate homes." Gracie explained.

"Oh well at least you are at school together. Did Liza give you her parents phone number or email? Maybe we can set up a play-date." Jimmy offered.

"Liza is transitioning" Gracie sighed.

"Oh well what does he like to be called?" Jimmy asked.

"Not gender, she is going to the group home. They don't allow play-dates." Gracie explained.

"Why? Does she have to go to the group home?" Jimmy asked.

"Another family did not work out." Gracie explained.

"Don't worry I am sure she will find a family soon." Breena assured.

"What if she has to go far away?" Gracie asked.

"She may end up close." Breena offered.

"What if she doesn't?" Gracie asked.

"I think she's hinting at something mom." Jimmy cooed.

"We'll talk later Jimmy. Gracie we will schedule a play-date with Liza. We know people at the group-home." Breena answered.

* * *

 **A/N: At least they wanted a big family. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Back to Normal-ish

Liza's story and Gracie's request laid heavily on the Palmer's minds. They were wanting to adopt at least one more older child and a baby, but that was before. Before Noah was taken from them and before he was returned damaged. Noah and Gracie each had baggage and Noah was now needing so much extra care. They were facing months of rehab and possible surgeries would set them back farther. All that on top of the standard parenting woes. Could they really handle a third child at this time? A child whom they knew almost nothing about?

"We could talk to Cindy, see what she thinks." Jimmy offered.

"We could but she will probably say what we are thinking. That it is a lot to take on and that we have to be very serious about it." Breena explained.

"So are you serious about it?" Jimmy questioned.

"I think that we need to sleep on it." Breena stated.

"Agreed" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony was facing at least a few more days in the hospital. He was not looking forward to that and Gibbs was flat out dreading it. Tony was challenging enough on a good day and having to stay in the hospital was not a good day. Gibbs was preparing for a lot of fights and many tears. He could handle it. He had many times before. He just prayed that the newer nurses and doctors could handle Tony's behavior. He was not mean or abusive, just unpleasant.

"Can you please just get me out of here." Tony begged.

"The doctors want to watch you for another couple days." Gibbs reminded.

"Can't you get Ducky to do it?" Tony pleaded.

"No they want you here in case you have a setback. They want to get you treatment right away." Gibbs explained.

"This is so unfair!" Tony cried.

"You are alive, be grateful." Gibbs reminded.

"Cut the sap, that isn't you." Tony spat.

"OK you are alive and doing well. Don't make me change that." Gibbs threatened.

"Better" Tony replied.

"Good now behave yourself. I am going for coffee." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena were rushing off for another of Noah's appointments. His first official physical therapy session. They had met with his therapist a couple of days before and had gone over a course of action. While Noah played with toys in the other room. Today the real work would begin and the Palmer's figured that Noah would not be babbling with excitement the next time they drove up to the building. For today they just appreciated the enthusiasm and held to the hope that it would last.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gracie asked.

"You can either help us with Noah's therapy or go sit at that table and do your homework. I am sorry it is not more exciting but this is important." Jimmy explained.

"I guess that I will just do my homework." Gracie replied.

"We can do something fun tomorrow. Noah only has appointments in the morning and you will be at school." Jimmy explained.

"Alright" Gracie replied.

* * *

They were only on day one of Tony being back to himself, and Gibbs was already losing his mind. If Tony did not get out of the hospital as scheduled. The former Marine would have to resort to drastic measures. A bored and unhappy Tony was essentially a toddler with severe ADHD hopped up on caffeine, crossed with a mad man.

"This isn't a bendy straw." Tony complained.

"They save those for little kids and people who can't move their necks." Gibbs explained.

"Did you ask?" Tony questioned.

"Yes Tony, I asked." Gibbs assured.

"Why doesn't this TV have a DVD player or get any of the good movie channels?" Tony questioned.

"Because it doesn't." Gibbs replied.

"Can you get McGeek to smuggle a laptop or DVD player in for me?" Tony asked.

"McGee is working." Gibbs reminded.

"Can you get one?" Tony asked.

"We'll see." Gibbs replied.

"Can I go with you to buy it so that you know what to buy? I mean you don't know technology very well." Tony pleaded.

"Nice try" Gibbs laughed.

"So is anybody going to come or?" Tony asked.

"NCIS has a case and the Palmer's are pretty busy with Noah. Ducky may try to stop by later and Abby is coming in about an hour." Gibbs explained.

"She bringing anything?" Tony asked.

"I told her not to since you should be leaving tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Seriously? But I am going to die of boredom." Tony whined.

"Read a book? The book mobile is coming back soon." Gibbs offered.

"I can't read that fast." Tony argued.

"OK well I really don't care. Just try not to drive me to insanity or else you will have to stay with Ducky until you can be alone." Gibbs warned.

"Ducky never lets me do anything fun." Tony whined.

"So behave yourself. I am going for coffee." Gibbs explained.

"But you just got coffee." Tony recalled.

"I know but somebody is making me need more. Maybe even an Irish coffee." Gibbs muttered.

* * *

Gracie soon grew restless in her waiting. She found it hard to concentrate with all the noise. So she quickly gave up on her homework. She sat behind the half wall and watched her parents work with Noah. The toddler was screaming and fighting with both his parents and the therapist. It did not make sense and it actually seemed cruel. Why put a child through that pain? What was wrong with being in a wheelchair? Gracie had a friend and former foster sister who used a wheelchair and she was always smiling. Why did adults see being handicapped as such a tragedy. Wanting to protest, Gracie walked out to the therapy floor.

"Grey Grey!" Noah cried excitedly.

"Did you come to help?" Breena asked.

"No I came to..." Gracie started.

"Grey Grey help!" Noah cooed.

* * *

Gracie tried to stage her protest but it ended up being useless. Any time she tried to speak Noah would cry out for her to help. Eventually she gave in and approached where they were working. Breena left to go sit down and Gracie took her place. What happened next was a total surprise. Not only did Noah do his exercises almost perfectly without complaint but he also was talking almost normally.

"I don't know what it is but you have the magic touch." Noah's therapist commented.

"She is a really special girl." Jimmy added.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony is back to his old self. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Love

Slowly the Palmer family had settled into their new routine. They worked out appointment times and doctor visits. Gracie slowly adapted to having to attend some of the appointments. She had even begun helping Noah with his exercises. Noah was doing great physically but mentally was a different story. He had nightmares every night and would scream if Jimmy or Breena left him. Going out was impossible. They may be able to leave Gracie if need be but Noah was not ready to be left alone just yet. The road ahead was long and they had barely even begun the journey.

* * *

It was a relief to finally have Tony out of the hospital. Tali and him were staying with Gibbs until he was cleared by the neurologist. Tony was a pain in the ass as a house guest but still better behaved than he was as a hospital patient. Tali helped keep him in line. Jethro had considered keeping Tali at the McGee's to make things easier but she really did keep Tony in line. Jethro wished this girl had been around for Tony's past injuries and illnesses. There would have been a lot less tears and heartbreak on both sides.

* * *

Jimmy was lying on the bed with both of his children by his side. Breena had gone grocery shopping and he was the one who stayed home with the children. Noah was lying on his chest and Gracie in his arm. He was glad the children were getting along. He had noticed that Gracie had opened up now that Noah was around. She had gone from apprehensive and frustrated, to eager to help Noah with his exercises. As much as Noah loved and clung to his parents. He responded best to Gracie. Whatever she did. He would do as well. It was hands down one of the most beautiful things that Jimmy had seen is his entire life.

"Grey, Grey" Noah called.

"What is it, Noah?" Gracie asked.

"Love you." Noah cooed.

"I love you too." Gracie whispered.

* * *

Breena felt guilty but she was really appreciating having some time away. She loved her children and was grateful to have them but Noah's needs were getting to her. She struggled to juggle his appointments and she really struggled having him scream any time she left the room. She just wanted her son to be happy. She just wanted her family to heal.

* * *

Jimmy cooked dinner and Breena took over with the children. Cooking dinner was Jimmy's escape. He had it easier than Breena. He got away for a few hours a day to go to work. Breena was not so lucky. She had to stay home all day every day. She could not return to work until Noah was recovered enough to attend daycare or to be left with a sitter.

"What are we having for dinner?" Gracie asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables" Jimmy replied.

"No broccoli right? Because I hate broccoli." Gracie commented.

"Mixed vegetables. You have to eat two pieces of broccoli to get your desert." Jimmy replied.

"What's desert?" Gracie asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies from Noah's physical therapist." Jimmy replied.

"I guess I can eat the broccoli." Gracie sighed.

"That's my girl. Now do me a favor and set the table." Jimmy instructed.

* * *

Gracie had gone to help Jimmy with dinner. It was just Breena and Noah. As frustrated as she got, Breena adored these moments. She loved having her son close to her. She loved the way he cooed and blew little bubbles. He was two but in a lot of ways he was still a baby. Sometimes it was as if she had the tiny baby she yearned for.

"Mama" Noah cooed.

"I'm right here" Breena assured.

"Love mama." Noah cooed.

"I love you, too." Breena agreed.

* * *

The Palmer family had gathered around the table. Jimmy and Breena were at either end. Gracie sat beside Jimmy and Noah was by Breena. Gracie reluctantly ate her two pieces of broccoli. Breena carefully cut Noah's food and fed him. He could eat on his own but it was easier and actually faster to feed him.

"How was your day, Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"It was good. I went by the office on the way back from Noah's appointment. Then I ran into my friend Karen at the grocery store. How was yours?" Breena explained.

"It was pretty good. Ducky is going to visit tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"That was excellent!" Breena cried.

"Yeah he is getting a day pass from the home. He has recovered enough to get the occasional day pass. I am going to take him out one weekend." Jimmy explained.

"I am sure that he will love that." Breena commented.

"When can I meet Ducky?" Gracie asked.

"If your are comfortable I will take you to the nursing home next time I visit. If you cannot handle that I will let you meet him the day I take him out." Jimmy explained.

"No I am fine with the nursing home." Gracie replied.

"How was your day, Gracie?" Breena asked.

"It was good I got an A on my spelling test and then Noah told me that he loved me." Gracie explained.

"He really does care for you. I think it's because he knows you were hurt too." Breena explained.

"Maybe" Gracie commented.

* * *

Breena had gone to get Gracie to sleep. It was just Jimmy and Noah. The Palmer's had moved Noah's toddler bed in their room until he improved. While Breena was gone. Jimmy had climbed into the toddler bed with Noah. He loved moments like these. Just him and his son. He rarely got time where it was just him and Noah. Always either Gracie or Breena were around. This was a truly special moment.

"Daddy" Noah called.

"What is it, Noah?" Jimmy asked.

"I love you, daddy." Noah cooed.

"I love you, too." Jimmy replied, he loved how much Noah was talking now.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Noah is beginning to adapt. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. Bonded

Five weeks later and Gracie was fitting in great. She had struggled at first but quickly stepped into the role of big sister. At first the Palmer's feared that she was feeling neglected and helping with Noah was her way of getting attention. It was not until they saw her bonding with Noah in the early morning hours. That they realized her feelings were genuine. It did make sense that they bonded. Both children had endured a great deal of hurt in their life times. The bond had in fact been instantaneous.

Strangers and certain friends questioned the Palmer's morals in the situation. They accused them of ignoring Gracie and only adopting her to be a slave. Even though the Palmer's had no way of knowing they would be in their situation. It was no different than any other family in their situation. They had to learn how to adapt. A big part of adapting was getting the older children used to the circumstances.

While the situation was not ideal, they were blessed to have the family that they did. They were grateful for Gracie and all the love she gave. They were beyond blessed that Noah had survived and was in fact doing so well. They were lucky to have each other to hold onto.

* * *

Jimmy and Gracie were with Noah at another therapy appointment. Breena was at a doctor's appointment. Jimmy and Gracie were on the floor helping Noah with his exercises. Noah would glance at Jimmy every once and a while and giggle but for the most part he kept his eyes on Gracie. The love that boy had for his sister was inspirational. During one exercise Jimmy heard an unfamiliar noise and feared that Noah had over done it and was now in pain. He looked up to see Noah sitting on the floor clapping and smiling. Gracie was showing Noah the new exercise, but was struggling to keep herself in position. Her body trembled and she had tears running down her face. Jimmy was up and running before he realized what was happening. His daughter was laughing. Gracie who had been stoic and shy just five weeks ago. Was laughing and smiling. It was a precious moment and Jimmy desperately wished that Breena could have been there to see it happen.

* * *

Tony was finally cleared to return to his normal life. It did not come a moment too soon for Jethro. He loved his son but he could not wait for him to be gone. He knew that Tony was just as eager to return to his old life. Jethro helped Tony load his and Tali's bags into the back of Tony's mini van. It was nothing short of a miracle that this moment was taking place. Back in Hawaii it really looked like Tony would never return to his own home. For a time it looked like Tony would never return to any home. As frustrating as the past weeks had been. Jethro would not trade them for an instant. All that frustration was the product of Tony's recovery.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked as he closed the backdoor of the van.

"I am fine. Just counting my blessings." Jethro replied.

"You going soft on me?" Tony questioned.

"Tony you almost died." Jethro reminded.

"I know but I am fine now." Tony assured.

"And I am eternally relieved." Jethro replied, tapping Tony lightly on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony questioned.

"For scaring the shit out of me." Jethro replied.

"Point taken." Tony laughed.

"We going Abba?" Tali asked.

"We are going. I just had to say goodbye to Grandpa Gibbs and thank him for taking such good care of us the past few weeks." Tony explained.

"It was no big deal." Jethro assured.

* * *

Gracie sat at her desk and studied her homework. Her assignment was to write paragraph about her family. She wished that she could include Liza but that was not to be. While Jimmy and Breena were trying to get their lives together. Liza had been sent to a different foster family. They lived forty five minutes away but the dad occasionally did business in the area and both parents had agreed to bring Liza for visits. Really they were a better fit for Liza. Their only other children were teenagers and did not need so much from their parents. Meaning Liza would get the attention she deserved.

As disappointing as everything with Liza was. Gracie was happy to have the family that she did. She loved her soon to be adoptive parents and her baby brother.

* * *

This was the part Breena hated most. Being alone only made it worse. Her father had to do a funeral that afternoon and she did not want Jimmy there. He got so hysterical and it made her fears even stronger. It was actually better for her just to be alone.

"Breena Palmer" The nurse called.

* * *

Jimmy had tried to be strong around the kids but any time he was alone he would fall apart. He wished that he could be that strong around Breena. If he could keep it together around her, she would not have had to go to her appointment alone. The guilt only added to his fears. He was a man and he was supposed to be strong for his wife. Yet his fears forced her to attend her tumor check-up on her own. All he could do was sit back and cry. Until at long last the front door opened.

"How did it go?" Jimmy asked, before Breena even had the chance to sit down.

"Everything still looks good." Breena announced.

"That is the best news I have heard all day." Jimmy replied.

"How did Noah's therapy go?" Breena asked.

"It was wonderful and Gracie was great as always." Jimmy explained.

"I wish I could have been there." Breena sighed.

"I do too but you needed those tests. I am so glad that everything went well." Jimmy assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are starting to look up for the Palmer family. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Parent Teacher Conference

Both Palmer children were settling in well. So well that Jimmy and Breena were discussing looking for a surrogate. The eggs were still viable. They just needed a woman to carry the baby. They had found a different agency and Breena had even begun asking friends for suggestions. They had an interview with a potential candidate coming up on Friday. Both Jimmy and Breena were beyond nervous. They only had one chance at this. One chance last chance for a biological child and that was it.

* * *

The Palmer's were having a rare Gracie day. They had left Noah with Ed and were going to a parent/teacher conference at Gracie's school. They were planning on taking their daughter out for a special dinner afterwords. Nothing fancy, probably just Burger King. That was Gracie's favorite at the moment and they mainly just wanted her to have a dinner that was just her and her parents. As much as she loved Noah. She still appreciated time where it was just her. Though it was still mainly for Jimmy and Breena. Gracie had only recently started to open up and they were loving every minute of it.'

Jimmy, Breena, and Gracie sat together in Gracie's classroom. Gracie's teacher had playground duty for after school care but would be with them very soon. In the meantime the family waited. Gracie had already showed her parents all of her artwork and writing projects. They were heading into a poetry unit. Which Gracie was very excited about.

* * *

About ten minutes later a lanky woman with a noticeable baby bump and curly brown hair entered the room. When the Palmer's first met Mrs. Sullivan she barely looked pregnant. Just a little heavy and now she was glaringly obvious. She sat down at the desk and rested her hand on her belly.

"Ten more weeks." Mrs. Sullivan breathed.

"How are you feeling?" Breena asked.

"I have met you twice and I am supposed to be discussing your child, yet my greeting was ten more weeks. I am feeling pregnant." Mrs. Sullivan laughed.

"So is this your first?" Breena asked.

"Second actually. We had the same doctor and our appointments were always close. My son will be three in December. You were a couple months behind me and waiting. Gracie talks about a brother. So I guess you had a boy." Mrs. Sullivan explained.

"We had a girl." Jimmy corrected nervously.

"Oh my mistake. I just assumed that when Gracie said Noah it was a boy. Of course my sister named her son Daize after her mother in law's maiden name. Everybody just reads it as Daisy and assumes he is a girl." Mrs. Sullivan explained.

"Noah is our son. Our daughter was stillborn." Jimmy explained.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. I had a late miscarriage before Peggy. I know better. Pregnancy just kills my filters. God when I was pregnant with Peggy, I told one of my students that his parents were getting divorced. I am sorry." Mrs. Sullivan apologized.

"It's alright. You aren't the first. We could not talk about it or print an obituary for months. Only our closest friends knew. For so long people would ask us about the baby. That and this we can handle. What's hard is Breena's great aunt has Alzheimer's and is always asking about the baby. We told her a few times but eventually it just got easier to pretend Tori never died." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy doesn't have a good filter either. The best thing with him is to just start over. His mentor Ducky taught me that." Breena explained after a pregnant pause.

"Good idea." Mrs. Sullivan replied.

* * *

Mrs. Sullivan left the room. Turns out she had to use the bathroom anyway. Jimmy and Breena carried on with Gracie as if nothing had ever happened. A few minutes later Mrs. Sullivan returned carrying a can of Sprite. She sat down at the desk again placing her hands on her belly.

"Hello Jimmy and Breena it is wonderful to see you." Mrs. Sullivan greeted.

"It's good to see you too." Jimmy replied.

"Wonderful to see you. How are you doing?" Breena greeted.

"Good just tired." Mrs. Sullivan replied.

"How is Gracie doing. From what we have seen she is doing well but we would like a full report. Her social worker likes updates." Jimmy questioned.

"Gracie is a delight. Her lowest grade right now is a C in math. We tutoring available either before or after school or during free period. However I must inform you that we are on a difficult unit at the time and most kids are struggling. So do not worry too much." Mrs. Sullivan explained.

"In that case we are not worried. However if this continues we would like to set up a tutor. She is around the age where girls lose interest in those subjects and while we do not expect honor roll. We want to ensure she is reaching full potential and not selling herself short." Jimmy explained.

"I wish all parents were as reasonable as you." Mrs. Sullivan laughed.

"Any other issues we should know about? She is on no side of bullying and adjusting well?" Breena questioned.

"She is a delight. She is that one kid in every class who everybody wants to hang around with. Her most admirable quality. She always wants to be with the kids who don't fit in so well or who are struggling in an area. She is always stepping up to help. There is a boy with epilepsy and developmental delays in the other second grade room. At first most kids just ignored him. A few were even cruel. However Gracie just started including him and now he is one of the most popular boys in school." Mrs. Sullivan explained.'

"Gracie's brother Noah is adopted and was abused by his birth father. He is OK and thank God the doctors don't think any of the damage is permanent but he has a few problems. Gracie helps him with therapies but we just assumed that was her being or trying to get attention." Jimmy explained.

"I can understand that but that is not the case. You just have a wonderful daughter. You are very, very lucky." Mrs. Sullivan explained.

"We are." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: At least the conference got better. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Surrogacy

Jimmy and Breena had left the children with a sitter. Today was the day they met with a potential surrogate. They were praying this was the one and they could begin the process. They adored their adoptive children but they were desperate for one of their own. One who shared their DNA that is.

"You think that she will be the one?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. I was so sure last time and then she picked that other couple over us. Just because they could give her a better offer. I mean I know pregnancy is risky and giving a child up is hard but it's hard when people just see dollar signs." Breena explained.

"So true" Jimmy agreed.

Jimmy turned into the parking lot of the address the potential surrogate had given him. The sight of the place was enough to make him hesitant. It was a run down apartment building that smelled of various drugs and where the walls bore gunshot holes. He knew that not everybody who lived in such a place was a bad person but she had said it was a nice place on the phone. Cautiously he got out of the car making sure to walk ahead of Breena. After ten minutes of walking they found the correct apartment. Again Jimmy made sure that Breena was behind him before knocking. The door opened and a severely overweight woman, with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth answered.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded.

"I am sorry. We were looking for a Tara Collins. Do you know which apartment is hers or when she will be back?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I'm right here. Now what do you want?" Tara questioned.

"We are the Palmers and we are here for our surrogate interview." Jimmy explained.

"OK what do you want to know?" Tara asked.

"The agency has a no smoking policy. It is part of the contract." Breena commented.

"They don't have to know. If you want a child. You can keep a little secret." Tara explained.

"Well it's just smoking is not good for a baby and it can cause fertility issues." Breena explained.

"That's just what the government wants you to think. Truth is you can smoke during pregnancy. You can even drink. They reprogram you in those places. Same for patches." Tara explained.

"You are entitled to your opinion but the agency has very strict rules. You have to be smoke free for a minimum of two years before you can be a part of the agency." Jimmy explained.

"You never lied for money?" Tara questioned.

The rest of the conversation was a blur but Tara was immediately ruled out. Upon arriving home Jimmy called the agency. Where he was informed that not only had she lied about her smoking and drug use, she had also falsified her address. She had said she was staying in the apartment complex while her home was being repaired from a fire. Turns out she had lived in that home for ten years. She was immediately dismissed from the agency and the Palmer's were given a new list of names.

Jimmy held the list of names in his hand. Four more names of four more woman who would just break their hearts. He set the paper down and looked at his two children. Gracie and Noah had fallen asleep on the living room floor, after a rough session. Maybe their family was perfect just the way that they were. Still the want remained.

Tony sat on the couch with Marie curled up under his arm. They had broken up after their second date but ended up getting back together the week before. So far things were going great. Tony was planning on bringing Tali for their next date. Today Tali was on a play-date with Celia and another girl from their school.

"Your friends who were looking for a surrogate. What happened with them? Did they ever find anyone?" Marie asked.

"They had some issues with their son and a sudden adoption, so they held off for a bit. They started looking again recently but they haven't had much luck." Tony explained.

"Are they going through an agency or independently?" Marie asked.

"Wouldn't it be awkward if you were the surrogate?" Tony asked.

"Not me! My sister Felicia was a surrogate for a friend of hers a couple years ago. She absolutely adored it and is interested in doing it again. I could put them in touch." Marie offered.

"That sounds like a great idea." Tony replied.

Jimmy drove to the nursing home. He had not been to see Ducky in a long time and that made him feel extremely guilty. It wasn't like Ducky had a shortage of visitors. In fact he was the most popular of all the residents. Several times the nurses had caught ladies from the home gathered around his room after lights out. Jimmy loved how jovial the doctor had remained. He wished that he could be that resilient.

"Oh Mr. Palmer. It's been a few days. Is all well?" Ducky greeted.

"Yeah just busy." Jimmy replied.

"I understand" Ducky assured.

"How have you been?" Jimmy asked.

"I have been well. Therapy is going wonderfully. I am making strides that nobody could have foreseen. I am regaining use of my left arm. It is limited but better than they could have imagined." Ducky explained.

"Maybe you will get out of here." Jimmy commented.

"Oh no I am happy here and even if I regain use of my arm. I will still have needs I cannot meet on my own." Ducky explained.

"Well you are always welcome in my home if you change your mind." Jimmy offered.

"And you are always welcome in this room. Now how are you?" Ducky questioned.

"Two more surrogates fell through. I am starting to wonder if it is a sign we should give up. Gracie and Noah are great and we can always adopt again." Jimmy explained.

"I cannot make that decision for you but I have faith that you and Breena will have a child who shares your DNA." Ducky explained.

 **A/N: Will Felicia be the Palmer's surrogate? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Hope

Two weeks had passed since Jimmy and Breena learned about Felicia. After so much disappointment and the ordeal with Tara. They were hesitant to get in touch with her. They dreaded another disappointment and they were terrified of another lunatic. They went back and forth on the issue. One day Jimmy would want to go through with it but Breena would want to let go. The next the situation would be flipped.

"I know we have gone back and forth on this but I really think that we need to contact her. Tony said that she is different from others. She doesn't see our baby as a paycheck. She just wants to help people grow their families." Jimmy explained.

"I know but I can't take anymore heartache." Breena replied.

"Me either but I have a good feeling about this." Jimmy replied.

"How about we meet with her and if it doesn't work out. We just give up on a baby and be happy with the family we have." Breena suggested.

"Sounds good" Jimmy replied.

Jimmy called Tony who gave them Felicia's number. She had agreed to meet with them the following Saturday afternoon. The couple arranged for Ed to take care of the children and made sure that Sarah had back up for the afternoon. It was hard not to be excited. If Felicia was a good match. They could begin the process as early as the next week. They could have a baby in just a little over nine months. If it did not work out then they would have more heartache and more disappointment. They adored the two living children they had but after two major losses and one near loss. Even the loss of the idea of a baby would be devastating.

"Maybe we should call Felicia and cancel." Breena sighed.

"She canceled a date with her husband for this. We owe it to her to go." Jimmy reminded.

"What if there is more heartbreak?" Breena asked.

"I am scared of that too but we wanted this for a long time." Jimmy replied.

"I know and I am sure that Felicia is great. Tony spoke really highly of her and he barely knows her. What really worries me. Is what if she gets pregnant but miscarries or something else goes wrong? Like a bad disability where our baby will not live. We only get this one chance." Breena explained.

"I am worried about that too." Jimmy admitted.

"But you still want to go through with it?" Breena asked.

"Very much so." Jimmy confirmed.

The coming days proved difficult for Jimmy and Breena. They both worried for the future and struggled to not get too excited. It was hard not to rush out and buy cart loads of baby clothes and toys. It was hard not to set Noah up in his toddler bed and get the crib ready for a baby. It was hard not to announce that they were going to be parents. They had pretty much convinced themselves that they would adore Felicia, and Tony backed that up. What they could not confirm was whether or not a baby would happen.

"What did you tell your dad?" Jimmy asked.

"I just told him that we were going to meet a friend for lunch." Breena replied.

"When should we start telling people about surrogacy?" Jimmy asked.

"When we are sure that the baby is healthy." Breena replied.

"That's going to be hard." Jimmy sighed.

"I know but I can't handle having to tell everybody we know about another loss." Breena replied.

Felicia had agreed to meet Jimmy and Breena in the common place of her apartment building. It was a large living room style room on the main floor. It was open to all the renters but people could reserve the area for meetings or parties. Jimmy and Breena sat side by side on the couch and waited. A few minutes later Felicia entered the room with a toddler on each hip. They were twins but one twin was affected by Down Syndrome.

"I am sorry we can reschedule if your sitter canceled." Jimmy apologized.

"My sitter did not cancel. My husband was going to watch them but Charlie here is having a rough day and did not want me to leave. I was just going to bring him but Corey here just had to pick today to have to be with his brother." Felicia explained.

"Our son was the same way. Lucky for us his sister distracted him until we left." Breena explained.

"Normally Corey will distract Charlie but we have been busy getting Charlie in a program for children with down syndrome. Now Corey is jealous." Felicia explained.

"Are you sure you can handle pregnancy right now?" Jimmy asked.

"Other woman do it every day. As far as Charlie's down syndrome goes. He is a blessing and if your child were to have the disorder and that were a deal breaker. I would gladly raise him or her." Felicia explained.

"We have no issues with a special needs child. However our embryos had genetic testing due to our daughter being stillborn as the result of a congenital disorder." Jimmy explained.

"I understand." Felicia replied.

"Before we begin do you smoke?" Breena questioned.

"Not a day in my life." Felicia assured.

"Do you drink or use drugs?" Breena asked.

"Only the occasional glass of wine with dinner and I never use drugs." Felicia assured.

"Would you still be willing to submit to drug and STD testing?" Breena asked.

"I am expecting it." Felicia assured.

"What can we expect if you do become pregnant with our child?" Jimmy asked.

"I insist that you be present at any appointments. So long as it is possible for you. Whatever choice you make about learning the gender I will respect and I will give you updates daily. Once the child is born I will deliver wherever you decide. Unless I require an emergency C-Section. After that the child will be in your arms. Any choices are on you and it is up to you whether or not we have contact." Felicia explained.

"Sounds good to me." Breena replied.

It was finally happening, Jimmy and Breena finally had their surrogate. Felicia had her testing on Monday. She would have a drug and STD screening in the morning. Then she would have a physical and gynecological exam in the afternoon. If everything came back clear and good. They would begin the process the following week.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Jimmy cried.

"I know for the first time in years I have a good feeling about us having a baby." Breena agreed.

 **A/N: Now that they have a surrogate, will Jimmy and Breena finally get the baby they have wanted? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Big Day

Everything looked great and Felicia was cleared to carry the Palmer's baby. She soon began the process of injections and doctor's appointments. Waiting for the the big transfer felt like forever. They knew that it could not happen over night. They knew that each step was crucial and that it was drawn out for a reason. Still they were desperate for the day they would become parents again. They were parents already but each time was special. Each time was different. Two happy and two sad, they prayed the fifth would be happy. They prayed for a healthy and strong baby. They prayed their family would be complete.

"Tomorrow is the big day!" Breena cried.

"I love how excited you are." Jimmy observed.

"I am trying to keep calm but the idea of having a baby. It is all so perfect. Still I know that nothing is promised." Breena explained.

"Nothing is promised but I have a good feeling about this." Jimmy replied.

"You know what? I do too." Breena agreed.

Bright and early the Palmer's were up and getting ready to go to the fertility clinic. The transfer would happen at ten thirty but there was paperwork to be filled out. Before any of that could happen they had to drop the children off. Gracie had an outing with her scout troop and Noah would be staying with Tony and Tali.

"I am glad that Shirley agreed to let Gracie come over early." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah I just told her that we had an appointment." Breena replied.

"I cannot wait until we can tell people about our baby. Maybe we could talk to Gracie's scout troop about it." Jimmy explained.

"I don't think that would be appropriate for them. They are awful young but we could talk to them about our family. About how we adopted Noah and Gracie, and how we are having another baby from another woman." Breena explained.

"Well that's what I meant." Jimmy laughed.

"Oh OK I thought you meant the process." Breena replied.

The Palmer's had become very familiar with the fertility clinic over the past few months. It was different from the clinic they had used to conceive Tori and their miscarried angel. They felt like it was best to start fresh with a new clinic.

They had also gotten to know Felicia pretty well. They learned that this would be her fourth pregnancy. She had a ten year old son and a seven year old daughter. As well as the girl she had carried for her sister. The twins were actually the child of a woman she met during her first surrogacy. The parents did not want a special needs child and the birth mother did not want to separate them. Unfortunately she also did not have the resources to support the twins. Especially knowing that Charlie would require extra care. Felicia had just happened to be at the hospital. She met the babies in the NICU and the rest was history.

"And like I said I will raise your child if need be." Felicia assured.

"Breena and I will raise our baby no matter the circumstance. Our son was taken from our home by his sperm donor. He was returned with special needs but he is just perfect." Jimmy explained.

The transfer went well. At least that's what they said. Nothing would be known for sure, for about two weeks. Another long wait. More sleepless nights and worries. They knew that would be the next eighteen years if the pregnancy took.

 _If the pregnancy takes._ Those were words the Palmer's never thought they would hear again. Not after that last miscarriage. When Breena was told another pregnancy would be far too risky to her health to even consider. At a time when they were too devastated and confused to consider surrogacy. Life had thrown them so many curve-balls just in the past few months. Now because of every one of those twists and turns. They were about to have a baby who shared their DNA.

Jimmy and Breena stopped off at Burger King for lunch. They had offered to take Felicia out but she just wanted to get home and rest. Apparently she had not slept the night before either. They ordered their meal a kids meal for Noah, whooper junior meal for Gracie, and a two for one deal for themselves. After ordering they walked over to a table to wait. A couple walked in with a young daughter, a toddler, and a newborn. The older kids and mother took a seat at the table beside theirs. While the father went up to order.

"That's going to be us in about nine months." Jimmy whispered.

"I cannot wait." Breena replied.

"Me either" Jimmy agreed.

After collecting their meals the Palmer's exited the restaurant and headed towards home. They first stopped to get Noah from Tony and then collected Gracie from her scout leader's house. The rest of the drive home was filled with laughter and joy. Gracie went on and on about her day and all the things that she had done. Noah would occasionally cry out a word "Tony", "Tali", "Fun", and "Park". Everything changed when they turned onto their street and saw Gibbs' car parked in front of their home. Nervously Jimmy turned into the drive. Sensing trouble he exited the car and walked ahead of his family. He found Gibbs sitting on the porch swing, his head hung low.

"Gibbs? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, just knowing the blow would ruin his day.

"I am sorry kid." Gibbs apologized.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Ducky had another heart attack this morning. They found him almost right away but I guess he had stopped breathing. It was about half an hour before they could get him back. He is at Georgetown on life support." Gibbs explained.

"Jimmy, you go with him. I will take the kids. My dad should be done with the service by now, just call me if you need anything." Breena insisted.

"OK" Jimmy replied weakly.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ducky survive this latest setback? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Christmas Surprise

The two weeks that followed felt longer than the entire process. The days leading up to the transfer Felicia had injections and regular appointments. There was always something happening. Now that the embryos were implanted all that was left was the waiting. Waiting and wondering what the future would hold. They had broken down, and told Ed along with a few close friends. Now more people were waiting and wanting to know. It was great but it was also stressful.

"How many days until the test?" Breena asked.

"Four" Jimmy replied.

There was a distraction in the waiting. The test was not until two days after Christmas. This Christmas was a big deal for the Palmer family. For the first time they had children. Noah was still too small to really understand. He liked the lights and the sounds but he did not yet connect them to the holiday. Gracie was old enough to care but Christmas was different for foster children. Gracie's mother was never religious and they didn't really celebrate the holiday. They had their own special family day during the holiday season. Knowing that both children had never really celebrated the holiday before. They wanted to make the day extra special for both.

They had bought multiple gifts for both children. Noah had a small mountain of toys and kiddie books. While Gracie would receive a few toys and a small library of books. Both children also had a drawer full of new clothes.

Of course the Palmer's knew the true meaning of the holiday. They read age appropriate books to Noah and showed him the nativity toys from his Little People collection. Gracie was older and learning about the birth of Christ in her Sunday school class. Both Palmer children would be in the church's Christmas Program. The smaller children would be playing animals, the children Gracie's age would be playing angels and Shepard. While the high school and middle school aged children would be narrators, wise-men, and of course Mary and Joseph.

"Tonight is a special night. Don't you see?" Gracie recited.

"What makes it special? It is just another winter night." Jimmy read back.

"Tonight a baby will be born but not just any baby." Gracie recited.

"What makes the baby special?" Jimmy read adding a touch of anger.

"He has come to save us all. To save us from out sins." Gracie recited.

"How can a baby save the world?" Jimmy demanded.

"The baby is God's own son. He was sent over two thousand years ago to save you and me from out sins. He was born late on a December night in a simple stable. He was laid in a manger and wrapped in swaddling clothes. An angel appeared before the Shepard's in the fields. Three wise-men heeded the word and followed the North Star. The brought gifts of Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh. Jesus was God's gift to the world and the wise-men brought gifts to him. Every year Christians around the world gather together and celebrate the birth of our Savior. The songs we sing, the candy we eat, and the gifts we open are all reminders of his precious birth. For he gave all, so that us mortals could enjoy an eternal life. Breena read. "And now is when you sing the final song." Breena added.

"The reason for the celebration." Gracie replied.

"Do you want to practice the songs?" Jimmy asked.

"No everybody will be singing." Gracie replied.

"If you are sure. Now go get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Gracie agreed.

The next morning the Palmer's headed to their church. Gracie insisted on wearing her angel costume in, rather than changing before the play with the other children. Breena had dressed Noah in a red and green one piece. She knew better than to put on his costume until it was time for the play.

"What if I forget my lines?" Gracie asked.

"We practiced for hours and you didn't have the script for the last two. Besides they are going to run through twice before the play." Jimmy assured.

"I know but I have more lines than any of elementary schooler." Gracie reminded.

"Gracie you are brilliant. It will not be a problem." Breena assured.

Gracie did not forget any of her lines. She did stumble a little during the special day conversation but nobody noticed. Noah on the other hand was not as cut out for preforming. He got over stimulated and was pulled from the play. Breena was embarrassed but it turned out that Noah was not the only little one who had to leave the play. By the end there was one lone sheep who had decided that the sheep in the time before Christ meowed.

"I cannot believe I messed up. I got the words mixed up!" Gracie moaned.

"Sweetie nobody even noticed. Besides even the narrator made a mistake and he's been in this play since he was Noah's age." Ed assured.

"I cannot believe Noah melted down. He has been doing so good lately." Breena commented.

"All little kids melt down. Your first play you ripped off your diaper and pooped in the manger." Ed recalled.

"At least I wasn't that bad!" Gracie laughed.

"Did you have to tell that story out loud?" Breena groaned.

"Sweetie you were fifteen months old." Ed laughed.

"Still though." Breena sighed.

That evening both Palmer children were asleep, while the adults were awake wrapping gifts. They could not believe they had put off such an important task. They had sworn that they would never be "those parents". Then they became parents. Between taking Noah to therapies and Gracie back and forth different places, cooking, cleaning, and their day jobs. They just did not have the time to wrap gifts. It was just after one in the morning when Breena's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Breena it's Felicia."

"Felicia? Are you alright? It is after one in the morning."

"Everything is fine but I need you guys to get to Twenty Four Urgent Care."

"Urgent Care? Are you OK?"

"I am fine but I went and closed my hand in the car door. I am OK but they need to do an X-Ray. Before the X-Ray. Since I might be pregnant they did a blood test. I am waiting on the results. I know it's a hassle with the kids but you were supposed to be there when I get the results."

"We will be there."

Ed was long since asleep. So Jimmy and Breena ended up bringing the children with them to the urgent care. Felicia, her husband, and children were the only ones in the place. Apparently the accident had happened after midnight mass. Gracie began speaking with Felicia's older children David and Jessica. While Noah immediately took to the twins. Moments after the Palmer's arrived. A nurse came into the waiting room to give the results.

"I am sorry but this is confidential." Nurse Amy informed the Palmer's.

"They are family. If I am pregnant. It is their baby I am carrying." Felicia explained.

"Congratulations you are pregnant." Amy announced.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for a Christmas surprise? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Christmas Miracle

Felicia's injury was far from good news, but confirming her pregnancy was the best possible news. The other good news was that it was just her hand. They were able to give her an x-ray without posing much risk to the fetus. Further good news was that the break was not serious. She got a cast and was told to come back in two weeks.

"We are so happy that you are OK." Breena said.

"Me too. I feel so stupid. I have spent the past ten years keeping little hands away from doors and then I just stick my hand right there." Felicia explained.'

"Happens to the best of us." Jimmy assured.

"You are doing so much for us. Let us know if you need anything at all." Breena added.

"I am just fine." Felicia assured.

The Palmer's were beside themselves with excitement. They could not believe that this was really happening. They could not believe they were finally getting there baby. Jimmy had cried tears of joy the entire drive home and Breena could not help but stop by her dad's house to give him the good news.

"That is the best news I have heard all day!" Ed cried.

"It is the best Christmas gift we have ever received." Jimmy replied.

"Our little Christmas miracle." Breena agreed.

The Palmer children were ecstatic as well. Gracie adored Noah. He was her best friend in the world, but she had always wanted a little sister. She dreamed of a perfect little sister she could dress up and play with. She looked forward to the day they could talk about boys and the mean girls at school.

Noah did not quite understand exactly what was going on but he knew it was good news. He knew that it was something everybody had wanted for a long time. He had heard that babies were fun. He hoped that much was true.

For the first time in years, Jimmy was too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve. When he was a boy he could not sleep for days leading up to Christmas. Really until the loss of Tori, he had not slept on Christmas Eve. After the death of his daughter his reaction was the opposite. He could not pull himself out of bed on Christmas morning.

This year he found himself having trouble sleeping for the past few days. He was so looking forward to seeing his children on Christmas morning. He was also anticipating the test results. Now he had the results. He had not been this excited for a long time. Well that was not true. He had not been this excited since the day that Noah was returned to them, before that it had been Gracie, and before that it was meeting Noah the first time. He adored both of his children and soon he would have one more baby to love.

Like her husband Breena was unable to sleep. While it was not her own body. This pregnancy was beyond amazing. She wished that it was her baby. She wished that she could feel pregnancy again and have a different outcome this time. Even without the hysterectomy she could never carry another baby. At least Felicia had promised to let them go through everything together.

The impending baby Palmer was great news. The children being happy about their new sibling was great news as well. There was so much good in their lives. That they had almost forgotten about the very tragic news. Ducky.

The doctor had survived his heart attack and even regained consciousness. However he was no longer in his nursing home. He had been transferred to a hospice facility. His heart had been greatly damaged by the attack. No amount of therapy and treatment would bring him back. On top of that he had suffered brain damage and a series of strokes. He was holding on and defying the doctors, but he still would never get better. They could not say how long he had, just that his time was coming.

The children adored their gifts but nothing could compare to the joy of a baby. Jimmy and Breena were too excited to even consider opening their gifts. They already had the greatest gift of all. A tiny baby to complete their little family.

After the gifts were opened, the Palmer's headed to the facility. The typically somber hospice was filled with the joy of the holiday. The halls smelled of sugary treats and music could be heard coming from the main room. The halls and rooms were decorated with ribbons and holly. A rare break from the heartache that came within those walls. They walked to the back of the building where Ducky was spending his final days. His hallway was more like a hospital and the somber mood remained in the hall. There was a tree at the nurses station and a few rooms bore decorations. Most however were bare. It was not that the families did not care. Most of the people in this ward were comatose or too weak to notice. There were no treats but most were on feeding tubes. Hearing was the last to go, there was still soft music over the loudspeaker. Most patients could no longer speak, there was no singing along.

Jimmy, Breena, Gracie, and Noah filed into Ducky's room. He was on the ventilator. He had been for over a week now. He had an IV in his arm that was giving him nutrition. He was asleep but had been sleeping eighteen to twenty hours a day. His condition was very grave but that did not stop the Palmer's from wishing him a Merry Christmas and sharing their wonderful news with him.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Breena added.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa Ducky." Gracie said.

"Merry Christmas Dr Duck!" Noah squealed.

"We have some news for you." Jimmy said.

"Our surrogate is pregnant. There is going to be a new Palmer in September." Breena announced.

"Tht's wdnrfil." Ducky replied weakly, before closing his eyes once again.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Ducky got to hear the news. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. Sadness

The joyful news of a baby was enough to rally Ducky. Of course it was not a long rally but he was in better spirits the rest of the day and the rest of his days. On Christmas Eve the doctors had told Jethro that he had forty eight to twenty four injuries left. That was before finding out that he would have another grandchild. After hearing the news Ducky experienced a sudden change. For the first time in nearly two weeks he was alert and responsive. His eyes were open wider than they had been in days and he was genuinely happy. It was a wonderful treat for all who cared for the kindhearted doctor.

Of course all good things must come to an end. For ten wonderful days Ducky held on and was almost Ducky again. On the fourth of January everything changed.

It started out as a typical Thursday morning. Jimmy woke up early and headed to work. While Breena got the kids up and ready. She helped Gracie put the finishing touches on an essay that was due that morning and got Noah dressed for the day. It was cold and drizzling out, so she drove Gracie to the bus stop. She waited around until the bus arrived before heading home. She was halfway home when a great sadness washed over her, and she could not help but cry.

"OK Breena?" Noah asked.

"I am just a little sad." Breena replied.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I don't know." Breena replied.

Jimmy left for work early to visit Ducky at the hospice. He had originally planned on popping by after work but at the last minute decided to go in the morning. He turned to the parking lot and went through the standard sign in procedure. At this point it was almost second nature. He was disappointed to find that Ducky as sleeping but remembered that it was still early. Ducky did not look as good as he had the day before either. He was more pale and there was gray around his eyes. The ventilator had been turned back up as well and the heart monitor showed a significant drop from the day before. The signs were there. Though Jimmy did still try to deny the evidence. He was not ready to face this loss just yet.

"Hey Ducky, I know I usually come in the evening but I decided to come a little early today. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. How much you mean to me. You are my mentor and my closest friend. You have been my father for nearly two decades. I love you. Goodbye." Jimmy said.

Jimmy had just gotten work and was helping Sarah set up for the morning. When he got the news. He was called up to the office by director Vance. He knew right away that something was very wrong. His first thought was his family. He worried that Breena and the children had been in an accident or that Felicia had miscarried their baby. His fears intensified when he saw the look of grief on the director's face.

"I am afraid that I just received some bad news. I wanted to tell you in person before making an official announcement." Vance explained.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Dr. Mallard passed away about fifteen minutes ago. Jethro was with him and he went peacefully. I just wanted you to be the first to know." Vance explained.

Even though it was a long time coming, Ducky's death was still devastating. Jimmy ended up collapsing onto the couch in Vance's office. He burst into tears when Vance made the official announcement over the PA system. He could not believe that his mentor was gone. Even at the end Ducky had been so vibrant and full of life. He had so much fight in him. Jimmy had honestly thought that Ducky would outlive them all. Now he was gone and Jimmy did not know what he was going to do.

"I am sorry, Jimmy. He was a remarkable man." Vance said.

"He was" Jimmy agreed.

Breena had just dropped Noah off at daycare, when she got the news. She still had the feeling. It was bad enough to where she had considered taking Noah home and collecting Gracie from school, but then she worried that would drag them into a tragedy. She said goodbye to her son and headed out to the family's minivan. She had left her phone on the seat of the car and her heart dropped when she saw that she had a missed call from Jimmy. She dialed his number and knew that her fears were about to be confirmed.

"Ducky's dead."

"What?!"

"Ducky died a few minutes ago. Gibbs was with him and his body just gave out. God Breena. I went to see him early. I knew and I almost stayed but I have missed so much work lately. I can't stay. I can't believe this. I can't drive home."

"Are you at the office?"

"Yes"

"I will be right there to get you."

Jethro slammed his front door and stumbled down to the basement. He was still in shock. This was the most devastating thing he had ever endured. His oldest friend was gone. Ducky had been declining for months now. Especially in the past three weeks but he still told himself that Ducky would beat the odds. The older man had survived so much already. Now he was just gone.

"I'm going to miss you old friend." Jethro whispered.

Before leaving with Breena, Jimmy walked down to autopsy. Sarah gave him a tight hug and said how sorry she was. He looked around the room and burst into tears once again. The memories were nearly oozing out of the walls. He saw Ducky in his better days. He heard his stories and his laugh. He could even smell the lunches Ducky would bring. He could not believe that his mentor, surrogate father, and best friend was gone.

"Goodbye Dr. Mallard, I will try to carry on your legacy." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Sad chapter but at least Ducky is free. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. Surprise

The loss of Ducky was a devastating blow to the Palmers and everybody at NCIS. The coming days were painful and full of heartache. At Ducky's request the funeral was low key and more of a celebration of life than anything. Stories were told and songs were sung. After the funeral everybody went back to NCIS and listened to the doctor's favorite opera. After the funeral and the opera, things went back to normal. That was another of Ducky's requests. He did not want to be grieved over for too long. He wanted life to carry on in his honor.

Jimmy was doing better than he anticipated with the loss of his mentor. He had been mourning Ducky for a while. Really since the day of the accident. The Ducky he had always known had died in that accident. He had survived and was recovering but he was no longer the fiercely independent and strong man he had once been. He required constant care and could no longer do many of the things he loved.

Of course there was another big reason that Ducky was not as broken as he could be. Of course that was his family. He had a wonderful wife, two beautiful children, and another on the way. The entire family was eagerly awaiting the ultrasound that would show the perfect baby they were waiting for. Then another eight months and they would have that perfect baby.

"Don't forget that the ultrasound is this afternoon at four." Breena reminded.

"I already cleared it with Vance and talked it over with Sarah." Jimmy replied.

"It's Doctor Stewart's office. Same as we used for our babies." Breena replied.

"Can you handle that?" Jimmy asked.

"I can knowing that this baby will be healthy." Breena assured.

"How can you know?" Jimmy asked.

"I just have a feeling." Breena replied.

That evening at exactly four o'clock, Felicia and the Palmers were called back to Dr. Stewart's exam room. They exchanged hopeful smiles before walking down the hall. Breena looked towards the floor when they passed the bulletin board featuring pictures of babies that Dr. Stewart had delivered.

"I am so happy to see you two back here." Dr. Stewart commented.

"We could not be happier." Jimmy replied.

"We are so glad that things are working out so well." Breena added.

"And I am glad to do this for them." Felicia stated.

After a few questions and a mountain of paperwork. Dr. Stewart switched on the ultrasound machine and squirted some gel on Felicia's stomach. Jimmy could not help but notice that her stomach was significantly larger than Breena's had ever been at that stage. Breena noticed the same thing and shot Jimmy a warning glare. He ended up chalking it up to the baby being healthier than either of the babies Breena had carried.

"What? Hmm" Dr. Stewart commented.

"Is everything OK?!" Jimmy gasped, he could not go through this again.

"How many embryos did you use again?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"Two but the second was iffy." Felicia replied.

"I am proud to say that both took." Dr. Stewart declared.

"So we are having twins?!" Breena gasped.

"Not exactly. Here is baby A, here is baby B, this over here is baby C, and all the way in that corner is baby D." Dr. Stewart explained.

"What are you saying?" Jimmy asked.

"I am saying that you are having quadruplets, four babies." Dr. Stewart announced.

"Are... Are you sure?" Felicia stammered.

"Very much" Dr. Stewart laughed.

"Is that safe?" Breena asked.

"It is riskier than the average pregnancy but in most cases all four quadruplets will survive. They may face challenges and extended NICU stays." Dr. Stewart explained.

"What do we do?" Breena asked.

"You start getting ready for four babies, Felicia you take care of yourself. I have the card of an excellent high risk specialist who specializes in multiples." Dr. Stewart explained.

"F...Fou...Fourr...Four?" Jimmy stammered before passing out cold on the floor.

Jimmy shuddered and blinked at the obnoxiously bright light that shone in his eyes. He sat up on the table and looked around the room. He was in another of the exam rooms of Dr. Stewart's office. Breena stood by his side and Felicia sat in a nearby chair.

"Oh Jimmy! Thank God! We were just about to call an ambulance! You have been out cold for nearly ten minutes!" Breena cried.

"What happened? Why am I in the gynecologist's office?" Jimmy questioned.

"You passed out when you found out that we were having quadruplets." Breena explained.

"How can we be having four babies? Only one embryo had a good chance of taking." Jimmy questioned.

"Both took and both split. We will be having four babies in a few months." Breena explained.

"Are they OK?" Jimmy asked.

"All look great and we have an appointment with the high risk specialist in two weeks." Felicia explained.

"How do you feel about carrying four babies?" Jimmy asked.

"I am worried but I am so glad that I can do this for you." Felicia explained.

"We are eternally grateful but are you sure you are up to four? We can do selective reduction if you can't handle that many." Breena offered.

"While I am pro-choice I want to carry all four. I want to see you with a full house. Unless you do not want four babies." Felicia explained.

"We love the idea but you are the one putting your life at risk." Breena replied.

"It is just fine." Felicia assured.

Four babies, the idea was both terrifying and amazing. Felicia was up to carrying four babies and they were up to raising six kids. Breena had always dreamed of having a large family and now she was getting exactly what she wanted. She was finally getting the large family she had always dreamed of. The coming months would be stressful but it was all worth it. They would finally have the family they had dreamed of.

* * *

 **A/N: Hows that for a surprise? What will the coming months bring? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	36. Changing Again

Once again the Palmer's lives had been completely flipped upside down. They had know there was a chance for twins but this was completely life changing. They were going to have four babies. Felicia was now nine weeks and going great. All four babies were growing well and all four had strong heartbeats. Like any pregnancy something could go wrong at anytime, but with this pregnancy the risk had literally quadrupled. The fear was ever present but they were working hard to focus on the good. At the time they had four perfect and healthy babies. Four babies who once born would forever change their lives once again.

One thing was for sure Jimmy and Breena had outgrown their house. It was a four bedroom house but the extra bedroom was too small for four babies. The only option would be to move Noah and Gracie into the small bedroom and give the quadruplets the two larger rooms. They had also outgrown their minivan. They did not have room for five car-seats and Gracie's booster seat.

"This house is in our price range and in the neighborhood. Gracie wouldn't have to change schools and we'd still have the same commute to work." Jimmy commented.

"How many bedrooms?" Breena asked.

"Three but there is a den that could be converted into a bedroom." Jimmy explained.

"How's the backyard? We are going to need a huge yard if we have six kids." Jimmy replied.

"About the size of hours but this house is also two houses down from the playground. We could bring the kids there if they get too crazy for the yard." Jimmy explained.

"Call the Realtor. We can check it out tomorrow while Gracie is at school and Noah is with my dad." Breena insisted.

"Will do. Hey did you hear back about that van?" Jimmy asked.

"My dad took it to the mechanic and the transmission is going. Dave still tried to get the full thirty thousand out of us. I mean it's a fifteen passenger van but it's over ten years old and about to require a several thousand dollar repair." Breena explained.

"Did your dad explain the circumstances?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes but Dave is one of those people who thinks people are stupid if they have kids and don't make close to six figures. Not like we planned on having six kids." Breena explained.

"I guess we can go to that lot day after tomorrow." Jimmy suggested.

"We can go today. Gracie has a girl scout meeting until four and we can just bring Noah." Breena replied.

"I can't today. I have to be at the reading of Ducky's will." Jimmy reminded.

"I forgot that was today. I still forget that he is gone sometimes." Breena replied.

"God me too. I still find myself thinking I should visit him. I'll see a food he liked or a CD he would have loved and I think that would boost his spirit. I call his number and the voicemail will pick up. Gibbs hasn't disconnected it yet." Jimmy explained.

"Even when I remember I call. It's nice to hear his voice." Breena admitted.

"That will be gone and then I don't know what." Jimmy whispered.

"We have other ways to remember him." Breena assured.

Pulling into the lawyer's office was surreal. Gibbs had handled the estate but ended up handing the documents over to Ducky's lawyer. The loss had impacted him deeply. The funeral was the first time that Jimmy saw Gibbs cry. Everybody had cried that night. Upon entering the office Jimmy was pointed down the hall to a small room. The room was full of people including Ducky's old friends and just about everybody from NCIS. Gibbs stood beside the lawyer his hair freshly cut and his beard shaved. Jimmy knew he had taken a leave after Ducky's death and hoped this meant he was coming back.

"Are you the last one?" Ben asked Jimmy.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Let's begin. A good chunk of his estate went to various military charities. He only left money to two individuals." Ben explained.

The reading of the will was a blur and Jimmy was totally zoned out for most of it. He knew that McGee had inherited Ducky's golf clubs and most of his CD collection. Along with an antique typewriter. Abby had inherited a few nick-nacs. Of course Tony was given his movie collection along with numerous books. Gibbs received money and Ducky's old tools. Jimmy wondered why he had not been left anything but was not going to get too upset over it. He didn't think that stuff would do him any good. Aside from being the reminder that he still needed.

"And lastly to my son, James Palmer I leave five hundred thousand dollars and anything else that remains of my estate. On the condition that he uses the funds to start his family and anything leftover to ensure his children have the lives they deserve. A fine eduation in either traditional academics or a trade, a safe and secure home, and a comfortable and safe vehicle." Ben read.

This time Jimmy did not pass out but he had to be helped over to the couch. He could not believe what he had just heard. He knew that Ducky was wealthy from his family's estate and wise investments. Ducky had also penned a series of fiction novels under a pseudonym and several non-fiction works using the same name but with Doctor as a prefix. Still he had never expected this much. This was a dream come true. Now they could buy the house and a nice car with money leftover.

"You OK kid?" Jethro asked.

"It's too much. I mean he should have spread it around." Jimmy stammered.

"Everybody understands and we all wanted you to have a family. Now that you have one we want to be sure they are cared for." Jethro explained.

"Still it's too much." Jimmy gasped.

"You were the son he always dreamed of. DiNozzo is the same for me but I don't have five hundred grand for him." Jethro explained.

"I'm sure he understands." Jimmy laughed.

"You good to drive home?" Jethro asked.

"Fine but could you bring me some coffee?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course there will still be struggles but at least the Palmer's are better off financially now. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. Moving Forward

The money was a welcome surprise to the Palmer's. Though they certainly could have done without the circumstances. They knew that Ducky had to go someday but they desperately wished for more time with their dear friend. They would never be over his death.

Breena had a similar reaction to Jimmy. Except she actually did faint. Thankfully for her she was standing beside the bed and had a soft landing. When she came to Jimmy was sitting beside her on the bed. She sat herself up and looked into his eyes. This was an amazing gift but it almost seemed to be too generous.

"Oh Jimmy that is amazing. I feel guilty for not being there." Breena gasped.

"Gibbs only requested that I come. He figured you would be busy with the kids." Jimmy explained.

"He said to start a family. Can we really accept it?" Breena asked.

"Ducky had not updated his will since before Noah came to us." Jimmy explained.

"At least we'll be able to afford the house and a nice van. Along with a nice college fund for each child." Breena said.

"Still want to get that house in our neighborhood?" Jimmy asked.

"It would be best the property taxes aren't bad and Gracie could stay in the same school. She could even ride the same bus." Breena explained.

The following afternoon Jimmy and Breena toured their new home. They ended up having to bring both kids but that was a good thing. They could get the children's honest opinion of the home. The exterior of the house was similar to the Palmer's old home. Built by the same company within a decade. The new house had the same brick exterior. The same picture window in the living room and what Jimmy guessed was the upstairs master bedroom. Same brown door though the previous owners had stained the door to make it look antique. The front yard was about the size of the Palmer's current backyard and the old oak tree had a small swing hanging from one of the branches.

"A swing! My grandma had a tree swing!" Gracie cried.

"Careful sweetie that tree is sturdy but that swing has sat for a long time and the ropes are not what they used to be." Karen warned.

"Oh" Gracie sighed.

"We can put a new swing up." Jimmy offered.

"We can?" Gracie asked.

"Of course. I bet that Uncle Gibbs would be happy to help me make one." Jimmy replied recalling a picture of Kelly swinging on a tree swing.

"OK" Gracie replied.

The inside of the house had the same layout as the old one. The living room took one side of the first story and the kitchen took the other with a hallway and staircase between. Upstairs was a hallway with two bedrooms on one side, the other bedroom, and the den on the other, and a bathroom at the end of the hall. Gracie fell in love with the far bedroom with the big window and loft bed on one of the walls. Luckily for Jimmy and Breena the smaller bedroom had cars, trains, and trucks painted on the walls. The master bedroom was nice as well. The bathroom was nice and it would be great for the children. The den was twice the size of the master bedroom and could easily be divided if they ended up with one set of boys and one set of girls.

"What do you think?" Jimmy asked.

"I think that we need to make an offer." Breena replied.

"So do I." Jimmy agreed.

"So I am getting my new room and my new swing?!" Gracie questioned.

"As long as they accept the offer we will." Jimmy replied.

The Realtor accepted Jimmy and Breena's offer. They would be able to move into their new home in ten days. The next step was finding a van. They had called around to several lots but were struggling to find the right vehicle. It seemed like everything was too big or too small. Others were retrofitted for handicapped people or had been configured for other purposes. They still had a long way to go and there were no promises that they would get four babies, or any babies.

"Are we jumping the gun on this? What if Felicia miscarries? What if we go through the pain of loss all over again? Times four this time?" Breena questioned.

"We won't. Everything is going to be fine. We can put off buying the van for a few months. Maybe in that time we can find the right vehicle." Jimmy offered.

"Can we wait until the babies are born and we know they are healthy?" Breena asked.

"We'll see" Jimmy replied.

Even with ten days to go. The Palmer's were already preparing to move into their new home. They had begun collecting boxes and packing away items that they would not be needing until after they had moved. The winter clothes and most of the baby items they had already collected.

"Can you believe that we are moving in ten days?" Breena asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"I remember when this house seemed huge. When it seemed stupid that we had extra bedrooms. Because we would never have children of our own." Jimmy recalled.

"I remember those days too and I certainly don't miss them." Breena remembered.

"Same here" Jimmy agreed.

The children were most excited to move. Gracie went on and on about her room and swing, Noah was just happy to have a big boy room. It warmed Jimmy and Breena's hearts to see their babies so happy and so accepting. It helped that the move came with great things for them but both were equally excited to have siblings. Noah was far too young to understand the worry. Gracie was old enough to know the risks but in her innocent mind. Her siblings be born perfect and wonderful.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the Palmer's settle into their new home? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Set Backs

Of course Gibbs was more than willing to help build a swing for Gracie. As well as helping with a few minor household repairs and even constructing a play structure for Noah and the babies when they were old enough. Jimmy felt a little guilty for getting so much. When they had just come into money. He had only wanted Gibbs to build the swing and he was going to hire a handy man to make the repairs.

"You really don't have to do this. I just wanted you to help with the swing. So Gracie could have it as soon as we move in." Jimmy explained.

"I want to do it." Gibbs replied.

"Well at least let me pay you." Jimmy offered.

"I don't need the money you do." Gibbs scoffed.

"Ducky left us a five hundred thousand. Even after taxes, the house, and our car. We are going to have enough." Jimmy insisted.

"I don't need the money. I have all the money I need and honestly it doesn't make a difference. It's just me and that's how it's gonna be." Gibbs explained.

Soon enough things were ready for move in. It was only a couple of blocks away but the drive felt like miles. They had decided to save money and only rent the van big enough for their furniture and anything to big to fit it into their current minivan. They loaded the children into the back and the things they were going to need right away into the way back. Jimmy and Breena would make trips to collect the rest of their stuff later in the afternoon. While Gibbs sat with the children. They had loaded the back just a little too full and it was hard to see out of the back window. Jimmy ended up having to ride in the back and keep watch for Breena. Noah had, had a rough night and was not wanting to be in his car seat or ride in the car. Gracie had suddenly gotten emotional and decided that she did not want to move. It was hard for Breena to focus with Jimmy having to practically stand on the seat to see out the window, Noah screaming, and Gracie crying. They eventually turned into their new driveway, Breena put the car in park and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought that we would never get here." Breena commented.

"Same" Jimmy replied.

Breena unloaded the kids from the van. While Jimmy began unpacking the back. He grabbed the first box he could reach and carried it inside. He returned for a second and by the time he was on his third box. Breena had come out to help him. They carried the boxes in one at a time. Before Noah began screaming again. Breena went inside to try and calm him down. While Jimmy continued carrying boxes inside. Jimmy was on one of the last boxes. When Gracie ran out of the house in tears.

"I am going back to our old house!" Gracie snapped.

"Sweetheart you can't. Nobody is living there and they are going to shut the lights and water off tomorrow." Breena explained.

"I don't care! Maybe the new family won't move!" Gracie screamed.

"Come on Gracie, remember how excited you were about the tree swing and getting your loft bed. How you were going to paint your room like a rainbow?" Breena recalled.

"I don't want it! I want my old room! I want my old life! Stop changing everything!" Gracie snapped.

Gracie climbed into the backseat of the van and curled up under the seats. She closed her eyes and began to sob. She hated that she had to move, get a new car, and she hated that they were having babies. She had been so excited about everything but now that it was happening. Now that she had left behind the only real home she had known since her mother died. Knowing that soon babies would take up everybody's time and attention. Everything was changing at once and she was miserable. A car pulled into the drive. Gracie peered over the backseat and saw that it was Tony's car.

Tony had been called in at the last minute. Gibbs had chipped a tooth and had to make an emergency dentist run. With the McGee and Palmer families busy and Abby had already driven Gibbs to the dentist. That left Tony. Not that he minded. He adored spending time with his brother and Gracie. He was surprised to see Jimmy and Breena standing beside the van, knocking on the door and talking in calm voices.

"Tali go inside and play with Noah." Tony instructed.

"OK, Abba" Tali replied running into the house.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Gracie looked herself in the car. She won't come out. She locked the doors and took the keys." Jimmy explained.

"You guys go inside. I will talk to her." Tony replied.

Gracie had managed to drown out the pleas of her parents. She had had seen Tony come up to the car. Soon her parents had headed inside and Tony took over the knocking. She made herself smaller until Tony disappeared. She thought that she was in the clear, she had just popped the lock when Tony returned with a coat hanger. Gracie swallowed hard. One of her foster brother's had autism and was always locking himself in the car. The coat hanger meant business. Admitting defeat she opened the door and stepped out onto the lawn.

"I am glad to see that you freed yourself. Let's go for a drive." Tony suggested.

"Where are we going?" Gracie asked.

"Let's just go." Tony replied.

"Are they sending me back? That is how one of my foster families got rid of me." Gracie asked.

"They will never send you back. They just need a neutral party to talk you down." Tony explained.

"OK" Gracie replied reluctantly.

"Come on let's go." Tony called.

* * *

 **A/N: Where is Tony taking Gracie? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	39. Friendship

Tony glanced over at his companion. He thought about the things he knew about Gracie. She was smart and funny. He knew that she was a gifted dancer. She was largely self taught because most foster homes did not care or have time to enroll her in a class. Jimmy and Breena wanted to put her into a class but that had not yet happened. Not because the Palmer's did not care about her or were too busy worrying about Noah and the quadruplets. Finding the right class was far from an easy task. Gracie was better than most of the children her age but she did not want to dance at competitive level. She was shy and not competitive. She also wanted to take part in scouts, science club, and art club. He knew that she could very, very easily have been the Palmer's natural child. The other thing he knew was that he was not the person to help Gracie.

"Where are we going?" Gracie asked.

"You'll see" Tony replied.

"Why did you take me? Don't my parents care?" Gracie asked.

"They do but they thought I would be better to talk you down." Tony explained.

"Why?" Gracie asked.

"I know how hard it is to have to move. How hard it is to feel lost in the shuffle. The thing about me is my dad. My dad is or was Noah's dad too, and he was a very, very bad man. He hurt both of us really bad. At least Noah got free but I suffered until I was able to leave." Tony explained.

"So this is one of those my life could be worse speeches." Gracie scoffed.

"No I guess that was a stupid story. I was making what I wanted to say too long. Just over a year ago I met my daughter for the first time. That brought it's own challenges but the thing that I think you can relate to. I had to move out of my apartment. It was too small for me, no way I could raise a daughter there. So I moved. Like you I was really excited to move into my house. To have the big yard and perfect places for play and homework. Then moving day came. When I left my apartment for the last time. It was hard. I was leaving behind my life for years." Tony explained.

"I only lived with the Palmer's a few months but it was my home. Now I have to start over again." Gracie explained.

"We always have to start over. In one way or another." Tony replied.

"Great" Gracie sighed.

"Life always changes but we always have the memories of the past. You find yourself loving the good and bad when you start over." Tony explained.

"Will I like the new house?" Gracie asked.

"You will love it and you will have years to create new memories. That will be the house you drive to when you come home from college. That may be the house where you bring your future husband for that first big holiday. That may be the house where you bring your children to visit their grandparents and aunts and uncles." Tony explained.

"So eventually all of my memories will be there and I will forget the other house?" Gracie asked.

"No because that is the house where you became a big sister." Tony replied.

"That was pretty cool." Gracie admitted.

Gracie already seemed to be in a better mood and they had not even gotten to the surprise yet. The surprise was a possible new dance class. Tony had been coaching a basketball team at the community center the past couple years and had recently heard of a new dance class. It was for advanced dancers but did not have the demands of competitive or other advanced dance classes. Jimmy and Breena had planned on bringing Gracie but Noah and the move complicated things.

"Well here we are." Tony announced.

"The Community Center?" Gracie questioned.

"I coach basketball here. A few weeks ago I heard about a new dance class and it sounded perfect for you. Since your parents were busy I agreed to take you." Tony explained

At first Gracie was reluctant. She had tried a regular dance class but she showed everybody up and found herself bored. So they took her to a competitive class and that was a miserable failure. She ended up freezing up and crying. She did not know about this class but she did know that she wanted to embarrass herself again. She stepped through the doors and saw girl from her class at the barre.

"Gracie!" Danielle cried.

"Hi Danielle" Gracie greeted.

"I didn't know that you danced." Danielle commented.

"I am not good. I heard this was advanced so I won't last long." Gracie explained.

"It's not that bad. Aunt Lorena is good. Of course I am only here because she is my guardian." Danielle explained.

"You are being raised by your aunt? Are you adopted or are your parents just away on a trip or something?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know my dad and my mom left me. Her new husband did not want children. She chose him over me." Danielle explained.

"I didn't know." Gracie replied.

"I don't talk about it much." Danielle replied.

"I understand" Gracie assured.

"Hey wait didn't you say that you were moving?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah but it was just two blocks." Gracie replied.

"Did you move into the house with the big oak tree?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah" Gracie replied.

"I live next door!" Danielle cried.

"You do? Why don't you ride the bus?" Gracie asked.

"Aunt Lorena and Uncle Greg teach at the special needs school. Since school is on the way the drive me most mornings. Though I do ride the bus on mornings they have meetings or something and my cousin gets me off to school." Danielle explained.

"Oh" Gracie sighed.

"If you don't like the bus we could carpool. They used to drive Maggie all the time. She lived there before you but they moved last year." Danielle explained.

"I will talk to my parents." Gracie replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gracie like her new dance class? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	40. Reveal

The next three months just flew by. Before anybody knew it, it was time to learn the genders of the babies. Despite their excitement Jimmy and Breena had remained fairly quiet about the pregnancy. Only their closest friends knew and most had just found out within the past month. All was still going well but Felicia was on bed rest and under constant monitoring. Sh had to see the doctor once a week and she would soon be going twice a week. Things were going great but all of that could change in an instant.

The day of the appointment was a huge day in the Palmer house. Such a huge day that Jimmy and Breena would be taking the day off of work and had arranged to get Gracie and Noah early from school. At one o'clock the entire family would gather around the OB's office to check up on the newest additions.

Everything was going great but the nerves were still there. Jimmy paced back and forth around autopsy. He was simultaneously anticipating and dreading the appointment. He was excited at the prospect of seeing his babies again but he was terrified by the idea of receiving bad news.

Across town Breena was not fairing much better. She had cried twice in the two hours that she had been at work. Once from joy and the second time from fear. Her nerves were driving her mad and she just wanted this appointment to pass and to see that her babies were well and strong.

At her school Gracie was having the same concerns as her parents. Jimmy and Breena had not talked about the risks of Felicia's pregnancy but she had heard them talking. The idea that she would lose one or more of her siblings were terrifying. The idea of Felicia could die scared her as well. This was a big part of why she wished they had never done this baby thing.

Noah was the only Palmer who was seemingly unaffected by the situation. He had heard just as much as Gracie, but he was too young to understand the gravity of the situation. He could barely grasp what it meant that he was going to be an older brother.

At her apartment Felicia had her own fears. So far everything was going great. She had been carefully monitoring herself. After being pregnant three times previously, she knew what to watch for. She knew what was a cause for concern and what was nothing.

Jimmy checked his watch for the hundredth time since arriving to work. He was sure that he was running late but it was only eleven o'four. Only about ten minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. He knew that he must be driving Sarah crazy, he was driving himself crazy but he had to know.

"I guess you are excited." Sarah commented.

"And nervous" Jimmy replied.

"Don't worry. A friend of mine was a surrogate a few years back. They put you through a ton of tests before they even begin the process. Felicia won't have the same problems as Breena." Sarah assured.

"It's not Breena's problems I am worried about. It's Felicia." Jimmy admitted.

"Not all pregnancies are high risk. I mean it's just one baby right?" Sarah questioned.

"Actually it's four." Jimmy admitted.

"Four?" Sarah gasped.

"They implanted two embryos. One was not expected to take. So we implanted both of our viable embryos. Well they both took and they both split." Jimmy explained.

"Man that is scary." Sarah replied.

"So much can go wrong. I can't go through another loss." Jimmy sniffed.

"Hey plenty of quadruplet pregnancies go on to produce healthy children and adults. Even if they have a rough start. Besides these babies have a great guardian angle." Sarah reminded.

"That is true" Jimmy agreed.

Finally it was one o'clock and the Palmer's were gathered in Dr. Stewart's waiting room. Felicia was in the back getting a few other tests run. For the sake of Noah and Gracie, Jimmy and Breena wore brave faces and discussed only how great it would be to expand their family. They shoved their fears down. Not just for the children, but for themselves as well. Things had just gotten scary real. In moments they would see Felicia's ultrasound. In moments they may get life shattering news or they may get wonderful news. All they could do was pray that they would get the good news, four healthy babies.

"What do you want them to be?" Breena asked.

"I just want them to be healthy." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me too." Breena agreed.

"What do you want Noah?" Jimmy asked.

"Brothers!" Noah cried.

"Four baby brothers?" Breena asked.

"Yes!" Noah squealed.

"What about you, Gracie?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. You said that there were two sets of identical twins. So that would mean that each sac carried babies of the same sex, right?" Gracie questioned.

"You are exactly right." Jimmy replied.

"Very good" Breena added.

"OK then I think it should be two of each. A set of girls and a set of boys." Gracie explained.

At one fifteen the family had gathered in Dr. Stewart's exam room. The ultrasound machine was on and Felicia was position on the table. They would have the results of the blood-work in a few days. Another terrifying hurdle. Knowing that everything could look fine on the ultrasound but the blood-work could confirm a serious disorder or complication. More days of putting on a brave face and more terror. More days where all the Palmer's and Felicia could do was pray. They held each other close as Dr. Stewart squirted gel on Felicia's belly and began maneuvering the wand until he found where the babies were. He maneuvered the wand and examined the screen. He moved the wand up on babies legs and then another. Then he moved on to the other set of babies. He again moved the wand up the legs of both babies.

"Congratulations Babies A and B are boys and Babies C and D are girls." Dr. Stewart announced.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Jimmy and Breena will be evenly matched. As far as genders go anyway. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	41. As A Family

More good news came a couple of days later. The test results came in and all four babies were healthy. The doctors were aiming to deliver between thirty-two and thirty-four weeks. Needless to say Felicia and the Palmer's were beyond relieved. They knew all too well that they weer far from out of the woods. Until the babies were born and healthy, they had to live in constant worry.

It was still early but Jimmy and Breena had already begun painting the nursery. Now that they knew they were getting two of each. They had finally decided to paint the walls a sea-foam green. The accents and furniture would be pale pink and a soft blue. Two cribs would line the long walls and the dressers would be against the first short wall.

"I guess one good thing about not being the pregnant one, is getting to help with painting the nursery this time." Breena laughed.

"It is nice to have your eye." Jimmy agreed.

"Think that it will come out OK?" Breena asked.

"It already looks great." Jimmy observed.

There was no rush, Jimmy and Breena were trying to focus on one wall at a time. They got the first long wall painted and were hoping to paint the short one Sunday. They would repeat the process the next weekend. Then they would begin to focus on getting the furniture assembled and painted.

While they wanted the babies to stay in, as long as possible. Neither could wait to meet their latest additions. Now that they knew the genders and that all four were healthy, they had even begun to discuss possible names.

"What do you think about giving the girls the middle names Victoria and Elizabeth?" Jimmy questioned.

"I love those names and Mrs. Mallard sounded amazing but I want them to have their own identities. Not feel the need to be their dead sister." Breena explained.

"I get that." Jimmy replied.

"We could name one of the boys Donald." Breena suggested.

"Donald Edward? Or do you want your father's name to be the other boy's first name?" Jimmy asked.

"Donald Edward Palmer, that sounds perfect." Breena gasped.

"So our first son will be Donald Edward." Jimmy replied.

"Any other ideas?" Breena asked.

"Greyson James" Jimmy suggested.

"Oh! Jimmy! I love that!" Breena cried.

"My name was supposed to be Greyson but my grandfather died two days before I was born. So I ended up being James. My mom was going to name her next child Greyson but she could not get pregnant again. Now at least she will have a grandchild with that name." Jimmy explained.

"Well I am glad to honor her." Breena replied.

"Any girl ideas? Don't say Eunice my mom HATED her name." Jimmy recalled.

"I can't think of anything. As I recall Victoria Elizabeth was the only name that we could agree on the first time around." Breena explained.

"So true. Oh well we have a few more months." Jimmy sighed.

Breena studied her flat stomach in the mirror. Her hysterectomy was no secret, everybody knew they were using a surrogate. She was grateful to have these babies and to Felicia, but she still wished that she could be the one carrying them. She longed to be pregnant again, but that would never happen. Even if she still had her uterus, her body would never tolerate another pregnancy. She would go through another devastating miscarriage or worse Jimmy would lose both of them.

"Breena?" Gracie called.

"Oh hi, Gracie." Breena greeted.

"What are you doing?" Gracie asked.

"Just looking at my stomach." Breena sighed.

"Why?" Gracie asked.

"Because I wish that the babies or any baby were in my body." Breena explained.

"Why aren't they? I know you told me but I do not remember." Gracie questioned.

"Because I had to have my uterus removed. That is the part of a woman's body that hold babies. Without it I cannot carry a baby." Breena explained.

"Why did you get it removed if you wanted babies so badly?" Gracie asked.

"Because I got sick and it had to come out. Even if they could have saved it. My body just did not carry babies well. It was too dangerous." Breena explained.

"Oh I am sorry." Gracie apologized.

"It's OK. I am just feeling sorry for myself." Breena admitted.

"Were my questions too personal?" Gracie asked.

"It is not something to ask a stranger but you are my daughter, so it's OK." Breena assured.

"OK" Gracie replied.

Jimmy watched Breena interact with Gracie. He loved the way his wife was with their children. She was great with Noah and Gracie. He could not wait until they had their new babies and Breena could finally mother newborns. While he watched his girls Noah toddled up to him. Noah was walking again but he was unsteady and they continued to use a stroller until he was a little more stable.

"Dada!" Noah cried.

"What is it baby boy?" Jimmy asked.

"Potty" Noah whispered.

"Do you have to go potty?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah" Noah replied.

Jimmy called to Breena as he walked Noah into the bathroom. He helped Noah stand and tried to make him aim. Big mistake. Noah ended up going to the bathroom all over the floor, himself and Jimmy's hand. With a sigh Jimmy washed his hands, removed Noah's dirty clothes, and the wet bath mat. He changed Noah, carried the laundry down the hall and then washed his hands again. Once everything was done he collected Noah, walked into his room, and collapsed onto the bed beside Breena.

"Did he make it?" Breena asked.

"Not quite" Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" Breena asked.

"I cleaned it up but be careful about helping a little boy aim." Jimmy laughed.

"I'll remember that." Breena agreed.

"Oh well maybe next time." Jimmy sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: How will it be when the new babies arrive? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	42. Complications

The doctors were aiming and desperately hoping to make it to thirty two or thirty four weeks. Felicia was doing great and even the most pessimistic physician caring for her was optimistic she would make it. Everything was going great until she hit twenty-seven weeks. She went in for a routine appointment. Jimmy and Breena had made dinner plans anticipating another good report. The doctor began the exam by checking the heartbeats. She immediately switched on the ultrasound machine. Babies C and D, AKA the girls were doing great. Baby A and B, AKA the boys, AKA Donald Edward and Greyson James not so much. Donald was OK his heart-rate was a little lower than it should be but Greyson was in great danger. His heart-rate was severely low and he was not moving.

"What's going on?" Jimmy demanded.

"There is a tear in the boy's placenta. We have to deliver immediately." Dr. Stewart explained.

"What do you mean? It's so early. It's too early." Felicia gasped.

"We should be able to keep the girls in at least a little longer but if we don't deliver the boys now. You could lose all four." Dr. Stewart explained.

It was a cruel twist of fate. The boys were in grave danger, even with immediate delivery they may not survive, but they had to be born. Even the girls could end up having to come premature due to complication risk. Even they could die, but so they could have a chance and for the sake of Felicia's health. The boys would be born via emergency C-Section. Giving the permission was among the hardest decisions that the Palmer's had ever made. It was all too similar to Tori. They could not go through that again, maybe times two or four.

"I just called Ed, he is going to bring Gracie and Noah." Jimmy announced.

"Is that wise?" Breena asked.

"This may be the only chance they get to meet their brothers." Jimmy explained.

"I know and I am glad but I am still worried." Breena replied.

In the operating room, Jimmy and Breena stood on either side of Felicia. They each held one of her hands as the doctors cut into her abdomen. Jimmy could not help but peak over the curtain as they made the cut. One of the doctors knelt down and carefully removed the first baby. He let out a loud but weak cry. The doctors toweled him off and held him out for his parents to see, before dashing off to the NICU. They removed baby B a moment later. Baby B remained silent but eventually let out a desperate gasp and a weak cry. He was already on the way to NICU.

"How are they?" Felicia asked.

"They are going to be fine." Jimmy assured.

"I can't get out of bed. Go check on them." Felicia begged.

"We won't know anything for a bit, but we will give you an update as soon as we have one." Breena promised.

"OK" Felicia replied weakly.

Jimmy and Breena walked down to the NICU where there babies were staying. They were tiny and buried under a mass of wires. Baby B, AKA Greyson was far smaller than Baby B, Donald. Both babies looked pretty good considering the circumstances.

"How are they?" Jimmy asked.

"Considering the circumstances, how severely premature they are. They are doing very well. Donald is weighing in a one pound fifteen ounces, Greyson weighs exactly one pound. It is going to be an uphill battle. Especially for Greyson but I am confident that both will pull through." Dr. Francis explained.

"How long are they going to be here?" Breena questioned.

"At least two months." Dr. Francis replied.

It was going to be a long and challenging battle. The boys were facing a long and stressful stay in the hospital. At least two months but it could be over a year. That was a worst case scenario but it was still a scenario.

"How long do you think they will be here?" Breena asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Donald will been coming home first." Jimmy replied.

"Do you think that we will get to bring home all four?" Breena questioned.

"I think that we will." Jimmy replied even though he was experiencing extreme doubts.

For the first time in nearly twenty-four hours, Jimmy and Breena saw their older children. It had been a rough night but both boys were stable when morning came. Donald was breathing about equally with the ventilator. The doctors were hoping to be able to extubate him sooner rather than later. Greyson was worse off but he was fighting hard.

"When can I see my new brothers?" Gracie asked.

"You can meet them this afternoon but there are some things you have to know." Breena replied.

"What?" Gracie asked.

"They are very small and very fragile. You will not be able to pick them up. We may be able to hold them in a few days but it may take a while." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Gracie replied.

"They are also going to be attached to a lot of equipment and there are going to be a lot of alarms and very sick babies. It may get scary. Can you handle that?" Breena questioned.

"Yes I can." Gracie promised.

"We are going to go back to the hospital now. Your grandfather Ed will bring Noah and you at two o'clock." Jimmy explained.

"And if you cannot handle it or you get scared, speak up. OK?" Breena insisted.

"OK" Gracie promised.

While the babies were getting a few tests. Jimmy and Breena went to see Felicia. She would be in the hospital until she could deliver the girls. As long as the girls remained healthy. They were going to do a C-Section at thirty-three weeks. Earlier than Jimmy and Breena would like but they would still be doing better than their brothers. Ideally the girls would have a shorter NICU stay than their brothers. Even though that would complicate things.

"I am sorry I have not been to see them. I can only be out of bed ten minutes and that is usually how long I take to shower." Felicia explained.

"It is OK. You will be able to see them in a few days." Jimmy assured.

"Both are doing great. They say it's because of how well you took care of them." Breena added.

"That is wonderful. I am glad they are doing well and I am glad that the girls were able to stay inside. That being said. This will be my last pregnancy. I have been pregnant four times and carried seven children. That is a lot for one body. I am glad that my last pregnancy completed your family." Felicia explained.

"We cannot thank you enough." Breena replied.

"We certainly cannot." Jimmy added.

* * *

 **A/N: The girls will be born in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	43. Fighting

By a pure miracle Donald and Greyson Palmer made it to five weeks. The nineteenth was a hard day for Felicia and the Palmer's. It was the original early due date. The day they were thinking Felicia could not only make it to but also beyond. Unfortunately the boys had other plans and had been on the planet for over a month now. Five weeks in and they were doing as well as to be expected.

Donald was thriving for the most part. They were beginning to transition him off the ventilator by testing him on regular oxygen for short periods of time. So far he had made it ten hours off of the ventilator. He was still needing the added support at night but he was making great strides. His weight had been fluctuating but at his last weigh in he weighed three pounds. The doctors had told Jimmy and Breena that if he got up to five pounds, could get off the ventilator full time, and could eat a full bottle without falling asleep. They would be able to bring him home when he hit two months old.

Greyson was another story. Greyson was still one hundred percent vent dependent and unable to take any food by mouth. Greyson had only just made it to two pounds. He was currently battling a nasty infection. It had started as UTI but had spread to his kidneys and now to his chest. The doctors were doing all they could but advised Felicia and the Palmer's to prepare themselves.

Jimmy and Breena stood side by side at Greyson's bed. They had not brought Gracie or Noah for several days. Noah was terrified of the machines and had not been since his first time at the hospital. Gracie had been visiting every day until Greyson took his turn. They knew that she needed to see her brothers but they were terrified of how she would react.

"Please keep fighting Greyson." Breena pleaded.

"We know that you are tired but you have to keep fighting." Jimmy begged.

Down the hall Felicia was sitting up on her bed. She had given birth five weeks ago and in one more week she would give birth again. This time she would deliver girls who she prayed would be better off than the boys. She was getting checked every day and ultrasounds every other day. So far everything was going great. Both girls were active on the previous days ultrasound but today she noticed that one of the babies was not as active. In fact she had stopped moving all together in the past few hours. She knew that babies got inactive at times. Her youngest would go days at a time without moving. She had gone to the doctor four or five times and each time there was nothing wrong. Baby C had always been the least active baby anyway, but something was telling her. That something was very wrong with Baby C. hands shaking she reached for her bed remote and hit the call button. Moments later a nurse came racing into her room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nurse Jane asked.

"I don't know. Baby C has not been moving all day." Felicia explained.

"You are due to be checked in an hour." Jane reminded.

"I think that something is very wrong. She is not moving and something does not feel right." Felicia explained.

"I will call Dr. Stone." Jane replied.

"Thank you" Felicia replied.

"No trouble" Jane replied.

Jane called Dr. Stone and to Felicia's relief. She agreed to switch Felicia with her eleven o'clock. Her patient was not thrilled but Felicia was high risk and if she even suspected a problem, she became top priority. Just in case the problem was more serious than anticipated. Felicia called the Palmer's up to her room. Thankfully Ed had just brought Gracie and Noah by to visit with the boys. He had agreed to stay with Greyson. While Jimmy and Breena were with Felicia.

Dr. Stone entered the room, pushing a portable ultrasound machine. Just as Dr. Stewart had done five weeks ago. She first listened for the heart beats. She then flipped on the ultrasound machine and began searching for the babies. Baby D was as active as ever. She was the exact opposite of her sister. The most active of the four. Baby C on the other hand was lying completely still. Dr. Stone moved the wand closer to the baby's neck.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked.

"The cord is wrapped around her neck. We have to deliver right away." Dr. Stone explained.

Just like that the Palmer family and Felicia were once again rushed to the Operating Room. At least the girls had lasted five weeks longer than their brothers. Still they were early and the future was unknown. Just like last time Jimmy held one hand and Breena held the other. Dr. Stone cut into Felicia's stomach. She removed Baby C right away. For a terrifying moment the room remained silent, but finally they were rewarded with a weak cry. Jimmy and Breena got only a quick glimpse of their daughter, before she was whisked off to the NICU. Once Baby C cleared, Dr. Stone removed Baby D from Felicia's body. Baby D immediately let out a loud, annoyed scream. She was bright pink and chubby. Jimmy even got to hold her for a second, before she was raced to the NICU.

Once again Jimmy and Breena were waiting for news in the NICU. The girls coming a week early was disheartening but at least they had lasted five weeks longer than their brothers. Just like the boys one baby was thriving. While the other was struggling.

"How are they?" Jimmy asked.

"Baby D is doing wonderful. She made it to four pounds, seven ounces. She is requiring only minimal oxygen. If she can eat properly, she should be released as soon as she hits five pounds." Dr. Tucker explained.

"What about baby C?" Breena asked nervously.

"Given the trauma leaving up to her birth. She is doing as well as we can expect. She weighs five pounds even. Unfortunately she is requiring the ventilator. She will not even be considered for release until she is off the vent or eligible for a home ventilator." Dr. Tucker explained.

"Are you saying that these issues could be permanent? That she could have brain damage?" Breena gasped.

"We will not know until she is a little older. She was breathing when we delivered her but turned blue on the way to the NICU." Dr. Tucker explained.

Jimmy and Breena clung to each other over their babies' beds. Two were thriving, two were fighting for their lives. Two were given promising futures, two faced uncertain futures. All four had such determination on their faces. The road was going to be long but they would get through.

"They need names, especially Baby C. I want her to have a name. Just in case." Breena explained.

"We should name her something strong." Jimmy replied.

"Louisa May Alcott was one of my favorite authors. I did a project in high school and found out that Louisa means strong fighter. That seems appropriate." Breena suggested.

"Louisa Palmer does have a nice ring. Should her middle name be Felicia or should we name her sister that?" Jimmy asked.

"Felicia does not believe in that." Breena reminded.

"So what do you like for a middle name?" Jimmy asked.

"Joy" Breena replied.

"Louisa Joy Palmer, I love it," Jimmy replied.

"Good because that is where my ideas stop. Any girl names?" Breena questioned.

"I don't have any ideas." Jimmy replied.

"I have an idea. Let's let the kids name their sister. We let Gracie pick one name and Noah the other. We will go by flow. That way there is no jealousy." Breena suggested.

"Great idea, let's go talk to them before Ed leaves." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What will the children name their sister? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	44. Apart

By the next morning, Louisa Joy was starting to come around. She still needed the ventilator but it had been turned down and she was beginning to react. Greyson James had improved but was remained critical. Still totally dependent on the vent and still on the paralytic. Donald Edward was doing great. He had gained two more ounces since his last weigh in. His weight fluctuated but he had been steadily gaining for the past two days now. Baby Girl Palmer was thriving. She had lost three ounces but that was to be expected.

Today would be the first time that the children would meet their new sisters. Baby Girl had been receiving tests, when Ed had to leave. Noah was still unsure of the equipment. So he would be coming with Tony. That way if he got upset they could leave and not force Gracie away. Jimmy and Breena had not gotten the chance to tell their eldest two about how they would name Baby Girl. They wanted to do that in person. Before going into the NICU, the children were given a quick exam. They had their temperatures taken and were asked questions to rule out other illnesses. They were also given age appropriate updates on their new siblings. Jimmy and Breena decided to deliver the news while the children were waiting.

"Did the nurses talk to you yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Everybody is doing better but Greyson." Gracie replied.

"That's right" Breena replied.

"Well we have some good news for you." Jimmy said.

"What? Can Donnie or Baby Girl come home?" Gracie asked.

"Not quite but soon. The good news is about baby girl though." Breena replied.

"If she can't come home. What is the good news?" Gracie asked.

"We have decided to let you come up with a name for your new sister." Jimmy explained.

"Isn't that the parents job?" Gracie questioned.

"Yes but naming four babies is hard work. We named both boys and little Louisa but we are stuck on this baby. So we decided to hand it off to you." Breena explained.

"Really?" Gracie asked excitedly.

"Really. Do you have any ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"You get to help with the name too, Noah. Do you have any ideas?" Breena questioned.

"No now" Noah replied.

"What about you, Gracie?" Breena asked.

"I like Lily." Gracie replied.

"Lily that is a beautiful name." Breena commented.

"It is" Jimmy replied.

"Does that give you any ideas?" Jimmy asked Noah.

"Mommy" Noah replied.

"You can't name her mommy. Somebody already has that name." Gracie laughed.

"Noah!" Noah cried.

"We certainly already have a Noah." Jimmy reminded.

"Maybe give him a little time." Tony suggested.

"Emma" Noah whispered.

"Emma?" Jimmy repeated.

"Emma" Noah replied.

Baby Girl Palmer, ended up being named Emma Lily. Jimmy and Breena had no idea where Noah had gotten the idea to name his sister Emma. Emma was the name they had seriously considered for Victoria Elizabeth, but the ultimately decided to name her for Ducky's mother. They had considered it for for Louisa but it just did not fit her. However it was perfect for their last baby.

"Emma and Louisa, these are your older siblings Gracie and Noah. You already know your other siblings Donald and Greyson." Jimmy introduced.

Noah got scared quickly and Tony had to take him home. Gracie however insisted on staying. She was still having trouble with having to leave the new babies in the hospital. She desperately wanted to have her new siblings home. Jimmy and Breena did too. Having six kids was hard enough but having four in the hospital was near impossible. What was worse was knowing that it was highly unlikely that all four would come home at the same time. At this point it was highly unlikely that all four would come home. If Greyson came home, it was going to be a long road.

"I just want our family to be together." Breena whispered.

"Me too" Jimmy agreed.

Felicia would finally be released from the hospital the next day. She could not be happier to be heading home. Though she would miss being just down the hall from the babies she had carried. She ran her hand along her Cesarean Scar. It was weird to think that her body would never carry another life. Her own family had been completed with the twins but she had adored carrying babies for two other woman. Before becoming pregnant with quadruplets she had considered carrying one more. Now her body had simply had enough. She had gotten lucky with this pregnancy compared to others but she was not going to put hers or another family through heartache. She was looking to long term solutions but for now it was just simple birth control.

"How are you feeling?" Breena asked.

"Better" Felicia replied.

"You still getting out tomorrow?" Breena asked.

"I am. I am going to come by as much as possible." Felicia promised.

"Thank you" Breena replied.

Back in the NICU, Jimmy was spending time with his babies. He taken turns holding the three babies he could hold. Greyson was still too sick to be held. Jimmy was desperate to hold his youngest son. He had only be able to Greyson once. He desperately hoped that would not end up being the only time he could hold Greyson.

"Come, on Greyson. Please just keep fighting." Jimmy pleaded.

The NICU was the last place Breena wanted to be. She had come to hate that part of the hospital. She hated the rooms where her babies were struggling to fight. She hated knowing that every time she came into that ward. She could be told that one of her babies had died. She hated that every time she heard an alarm. Another mother was about to get terrible news. She hated living in fear that she would be the mother to receive terrible news.

* * *

 **A/N: I am planning on ending this story with chapter fifty. I am going to skip around a bit the last few chapters. Most likely starting with the quadruplets' first birthday.**


	45. One Whole Year

It was nothing short of a miracle that all four Palmer quadruplets made it to this day. It was nothing short of a miracle that all four were alive. The past year had been a uphill battle but today was the girls birthday. The day they would be celebrating all four birthdays. The girls birthday was a Saturday while the boys birthday fell on a Thursday. It was just easier to celebrate on a weekend. Felicia was also only available on the girls' birthday.

Though all four babies were alive. Only three had come home from the hospital. Donald and Emma had been released first. Initially they were going to be released on the same day but Donald spiked the night before they were to be released. Emma came home as planned but Donald had to stay another night. Aside from a few ER trips and one overnight stay for Emma. Both had been able to stay out of the hospital. Louisa came home next she spent her first three months in the NICU. As result of her traumatic birth she had trouble with her lungs. She would get off the vent but end up right back on it after only a day or two. There had even been talk of her needing a tracheotomy. Of course Louisa proved them wrong. At eleven weeks and five days she kicked the ventilator for the last time. Literally. She actually kicked her vent out and never looked back. Louisa had more ER visits than her healthy brother and sister. She ended up hospitalized for a week for the bug that put Emma in overnight but she was going strong. Greyson was the quad who remained in the hospital. He just could not catch up. He had the tracheotomy and was dependent on a feeding tube. They had tried desperately to put off both procedures but when he remained on max life support for a month they had no choice. His future remained uncertain but he continued to fight.

Gracie Palmer slung her backpack over her shoulder. She could not be more excited about today. Not only were they celebrating her quadruplet siblings first birthday but she also had a very special girl scout meeting. Today she was going to talk about her siblings and how they had spent so long in the hospital. She was even going to teach them about Greyson's special equipment. Her troop was working for their outreach badge and one of the requirements was seeing sick kids in the hospital. Not today but in a couple weeks they would be going to see Greyson and his friends in the PICU. Well they would not get to go into the PICU. They would only be on the regular floor with kids recovering from less severe injuries, slight illnesses, and minor surgeries. The leader and nurses had worked out a special plan to see Greyson. As long as he was having a good day that day. Though she was hoping that Greyson would be home by then.

"Gracie! We have to go!" Jimmy called.

"Coming!" Gracie called back.

Noah was disappointed that he would not get to Gracie's scout meeting. He had not been on his best behavior the week before and his parents did not want him to disturb Gracie's speech. He was nervous about going to the hospital. He hated going there but it was the girls' birthday and they were going to see Greyson. One good thing about this day was that he got to spend time with his favorite person. His Tony.

"Noah!" Tony called.

"Tony!" Noah squealed.

"How would you feel about going to the park?" Tony asked.

"Park!" Noah cried.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony laughed.

Jimmy and Breena were proud of all of their children. Gracie had taken on the quadruplets and made it her goal to learn all she could about them. She had even learned how to give Greyson feeds and care for his ventilator. She also helped Noah with his speech therapy and cheering him on at his soccer games. All while keeping up with her school work, dance, and girl scouts. She had a huge circle of friends and was an overall happy child. Noah was doing well after everything. He walked with a slight limp and fluctuated with his speech. He was receiving physical therapy one day a week and speech therapy two. He had started school at a special needs preschool. Largely due to emotional issues but they were working to get him main streamed by kindergarten. He had a few friends but Tony and Gracie were his favorite people in the world. All four quads were working to overcome. Donald got physical therapy two days a week, Emma would be starting speech therapy in a few days, Louisa was receiving speech and physical therapy. Greyson remained in the hospital but would be receiving intensive occupational, physical, and feeding therapy when he came home. He would begin speech as soon as his future with the vent was determined.

Gracie looked nervously around Mrs. Dare's dining room. There were only six girls in her troop, just ten in the room. Herself, the other girls, Mrs. Dare, and her parents. The strange thing was that she had no trouble dancing in front of auditorium's of people or her classroom of twenty but this small group was nerve wracking.

"You can do it" Jimmy assured.

"We all get sick but some people get really sick. Sometimes you are even born really sick. All four of my baby siblings were born sick. They were born early and all four have problems. Donald and Emma's are minor, Louisa's are moderate, but Greyson's are severe. So severe that he has never been home from the hospital and he has to use special equipment to keep him alive..." Gracie read.

While Gracie gave her report Noah played with Tony at the park. Tony helped him climb on the jungle gym. Noah looked down at Tony through the holes. He noticed for the first time just how much Tony looked like him. He looked like Tony but not like his parents, Gracie, or the babies. He knew that he was adopted but he did not understand what adopted meant. He came out of another woman's tummy, but so did the babies and they looked like everybody. Even Gracie looked a little like Breena.

"Tony?" Noah asked.

"What is it? Want to get down?" Tony questioned.

"Why look like you?" Noah asked.

"Oh well that is a long story." Tony replied nervously.

"Tell me!" Noah cried.

"We will have to talk to your parents first." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: A slightly older Noah learns the truth in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	46. The Truth

Six years later and thing had finally settled down for the Palmer family. By the standards of a normal family their lives were pure chaos but they had settled into their new normal. All six children had adapted and Jimmy and Breena were just being the best parents they could.

The quadruplets had survived and just recently turned six years old. All four were continuing to defy the odds. Donald who now insisted on being called Donnie and Emma were doing the best. Emma had only been hospitalized twice since her first birthday. Once for a nasty case of the flu and once for an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Donald was doing well but continued to be hospitalized every year for the flu. Both had walked at thirteen months and were speaking in complete sentences by their second birthday. Emma was completely potty trained by two and a half but Donald was not until after his third birthday. He still had issues with bed wetting but the doctor said it was normal and not the result of any physical complications. Some kids just had trouble waking up. Louisa was doing great as well. Though she had more struggles than Donald and Emma. She had been hospitalized nine times in the past three years. Thankfully only two incidents lasted longer than one day. The longest being two weeks and that was years ago now. Louisa did not walk until she was nearly two and did not speak in complete sentences until six months before. She had been mostly potty trained but her long hospitalization triggered regression and she did not master it again until she was four. Greyson was a different story. Greyson remained in the hospital until two weeks before his second birthday. He was set to go home at fifteen months but developed meningitis and pneumonia. Which set him back and left him on max life support for a month. Greyson was still in and out of the hospital. He was still dependent on the ventilator and feeding tube. He showed no signs of getting off of either anytime soon. Developmentally Greyson was only about seven months old. He had only just recently learned to sit up and showed signs of learning to crawl. He babbled and was starting to learn signs but could not speak over the vent. Potty training was the least of the family's concerns for him. He had numerous life threatening medical conditions but continued to fight. All four children were now in school. Donald and Emma were in first grade along with their peers. Louisa and Greyson were in special needs classes Louisa was in the special needs kindergarten class at Noah's school. The same class Noah had attended been in five years earlier. Greyson attended the special needs school where Danielle's parents worked.

At eleven years old Noah Palmer had grown into a precocious child. He had overcome numerous obstacles to get where he was. Overcoming two years of abuse at the hands of his birth mother and Senior's attack. He had been forced to relearn everything. He had been two years behind his peers. Until he turned seven and suddenly things just clicked. He was still a grade level behind his peers being in the fifth grade as opposed to sixth. After being in the special needs class for kindergarten and first grade. He had spent second through fifth in regular classes. He maintained average grades but was an overall happy child. One drawback to Noah being so aware and curious now was the questions had become more frequent. The questions about his past and his birth family.

"Mom, dad?" Noah called.

"What is it?" Breena asked as she changed Greyson.

"Why do I look so much like Uncle Tony?" Noah asked.

"I am busy with Greyson now and your dad has to take the girls to dance class. Can we talk later. Actually I think Tony needs to tell you. He is watching you tomorrow while I take Greyson to the doctor and the other kids are at scouts." Breena explained.

Noah was confused, curious, and a little scared. He wondered why his parents were so secretive. He had been wondering why he looked like Tony for years and they never told the truth. He was older now and knew what it meant to be adopted and the difference between adoption and surrogacy. He knew the twins were genetically Jimmy and Breena's but Breena could not carry children. He knew that Gracie and him were adopted. Gracie had met her dad last year. She came home upset and vowed to never question her family again. He knew that he had been abused by his birth family but why did he look like Uncle Tony? Was it possible that his uncle and best friend was a bad guy?

Noah would finally have answers that afternoon. Breena had taken Greyson to the doctor. Noah could not remember what doctor. Greyson seemed to have a doctor's appointment every week. Just about every specialist there was, Greyson was seen by. The other children were at scouts. Gracie was a Senior Girl scout and working on her Gold Award. She had started being a junior leader for Emma and Louisa's, Daisy troop. That's where she was heading. Donald was at boy scouts. Noah had done cub scouts for a year but it didn't work out. He had tried girl scouts. A troop that accepted girls and that was a major embarrassment. Noah just was not a scout. He took drama and was in a movie club at the library. He was not like anybody in the family. He was like Tony.

"Hey buddy" Tony greeted.

"Tony!" Noah cried.

"Breena told me you had some questions about where you came from." Tony commented.

"Why do I look like you? Why am I like you?" Noah asked.

"Because we are brothers." Tony replied.

"Brothers? How is that possible?" Noah asked.

"Half brothers we share a dad but have different moms. My mom died and your mom is in prison for abusing you." Tony explained.

"Where is our dad?" Noah asked.

"Dead he was a bad man and the police killed him." Tony explained.

"If we are brothers and you were an adult when I was born. Why didn't you adopt me?" Noah asked.

"I did not know you were alive until the Palmer's adopted you. Dad told me he had gotten a girl pregnant. I was actually excited to be a big brother. I still have your ultrasound and remember asking for text updates." Tony explained.

"So what happened?" Noah asked.

"Dad told me that you died. He said you were stillborn or died shortly after birth. I blocked it out. He said it was a heart defect or something. It was hard for me because this was right after your parents lost your sister Tori." Tony explained.

"Wasn't their a funeral or something?" Noah asked.

"Dad said they did not want a funeral. They were having you cremated and if they could handle it they would do a ceremony on your first birthday. Looking back I should have asked more questions but at the time Senior did not seem like enough of a bastard to lie about a child dying." Tony explained.

"Do you love me?" Noah asked.

"Very much you are my favorite kid besides Tali." Tony assured.

"Really?" Noah asked.

"Yes now go play with Tali. She has been dying to see you." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure what the next chapter will be, but the rest of the family will be present. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	47. The Graduate

Another big day arrived for the Palmer family. Eighteen year old Gracie would be graduating high school. It had not been an easy road for the oldest Palmer. Losing her mother and an early age and being abandoned by her father before birth. Spending a good chunk of her childhood in foster care. Being shuffled from home to home. Enduring several abusive homes, before finally being adopted by the Palmer's. Even after being adopted. Gracie's life did not get easier. She settled in to the chaotic family well but struggled. She struggled especially when the quadruplets were born premature. Greyson was the hardest. It was hard on everybody seeing their youngest son and brother in and out of the hospital but Gracie took it hardest of all. She played cool but her pain was obvious.

Jimmy and Breena could not believe that they were about to be parents of a high school graduate. They were beyond proud of their eldest daughter. She had overcome so much to get to where she was. She defied the odds and everybody's expectations and went on to be the salutatorian. Graduating second in her class.

"I cannot believe our daughter is graduating." Breena said.

"I know she is the strongest person I know." Jimmy replied.

"She worked so hard to get here. I know it's hard for her but she never let anything get to her. I wish I could be half as strong as she is." Breena recalled.

Gracie studied herself in the mirror. She could not believe that she had gotten here. During her days in foster care. She was continually told that she would probably not graduate high school. She knew a few of the older kids. She knew that she would be lucky to get through ninth grade. In those days she just assumed she would be like the older girls she knew. Dropped out of school, with a GED if she was lucky, and with at least one kid by eighteen. She did her best in school but it was not easy when she was changing schools sometimes on a weekly basis.

When she was eight everything changed when she was adopted by the Palmer's. They were supportive right from the start. They got her enrolled in school and set her up with a tutor. Later she learned they would observe her classes. Just to make sure that she was being treated properly. Jimmy and Breena Palmer took education extremely seriously. They did not expect to raise a Salutatorian but they did expect her best. That's what Gracie gave. Her best. One hundred and ten percent. She overcame and now was second in her class of two hundred and ten. Gracie was proud of herself but the true heroes were her siblings. Her brothers and sisters.

Twelve year old Noah Palmer would never admit it but he was jealous of his sister. He was jealous of all of his siblings even Greyson. He knew it was petty but they were all heroes, fighters, and inspirations. He was just Noah. Just the regular kid in the middle of greatness.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Not really" Noah admitted.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Is it bad that I am jealous of Gracie?" Noah asked.

"It's not the best but a lot of people are jealous of their siblings. I know I was jealous of you." Tony explained.

"You were jealous of me? Why? You were a successful federal agent turned gym teacher. Not to mention an amazing father. I was just a kid." Noah questioned.

"Because you got saved. I suffered every day with Senior growing up." Tony explained.

"You still did great things with your life." Noah sighed.

"Noah you are twelve. You still have time." Tony assured.

"Gracie was already a genius at twelve and the quads are true heroes." Noah insisted.

"So are you kid. The doctor said it was nothing short of a miracle that you did not have permanent brain damage. Kids who were beaten and knocked around like you. They usually are about like Greyson. Immobile, severely developmentally delayed, dependent on machines and others just for life. You may not walk well and you struggle in school but you are not that different than your peers. You are my inspiration." Tony explained.

"Thanks Tony" Noah replied.

Donald groaned as he forced on his suit pants. He had just worn this suit two months earlier on Easter Sunday and they had fit perfectly. Now they were too short and way too tight. Being premature Donald had always been small and thin. He and his siblings got extra treats. That was fine until last year. He grew almost a foot in just thirteen months. Going from four, three to five, one seemingly overnight. He was now husky.

"What's wrong?" Louisa asked.

"I am too fat and tall for these pants." Donald replied.

"You better tell mom and dad. We have to leave at six if we want a seat." Louisa reminded.

"How did I get so fat?" Donald questioned.

"You aren't fat and if you are worried you can join Emma and I on our morning runs. I just started in March and I already lost eight pounds." Louisa offered.

"Yeah I'll think about it." Donald replied.

Emma slammed her basketball through the hoop. Travel team tryouts were coming up at the end of August. Two months away but she was desperate to make the team. She had been close last year but fell short in the final round. Two points short of the required score to make the team. This year was going to be her year. It was the last year she could qualify before middle league. Middle league was almost impossible. Most kids were from elementary league were promoted. On average two outside kids made the team every year. High school was only from within unless kids dropped out. Kids never dropped out.

"Emma! Shower NOW!" Breena demanded.

"Everybody else gets nice reminders." Emma scoffed.

"Everybody else took their shower when I said. Not three hours late with less than thirty before we have to leave." Breena reminded.

"But I have to make twenty baskets a day." Emma protested.

"Finish later or no basketball all summer." Breena ordered.

"OK" Emma sighed.

Louisa studied her creation. She had spent weeks planning Gracie's graduation cake. She had learned how to make the design on YouTube. It was not perfect but it looked like a graduation cap. She had even made a little diploma. Though she had cheated and used a Twinkies because marzipan was expensive and she couldn't beg for money for a surprise cake. She had learned cooking in scouts last year and fell in love. She even helped with dinner sometimes. Not that it was noticed in a family of eight. Six out of eight would probably accidentally eat their plates at some point. Of course Louisa was guilty of that on nights one of her parents cooked. Greyson could not eat by mouth and did not understand what the fuss was about.

"You did great." Felicia said.

"Thanks for helping me." Louisa replied.

"Sorry I could not help out more with the supplies. I would have got all that fancy stuff but I only found out when your mom called and said you wanted to use the stove but wouldn't tell why." Felicia explained.

"It's alright it will be gone in a minute anyway." Louisa sighed.

"And preserved forever." Felicia replied snapping a picture of their creation.

"Thanks! I can't wait til I get a phone but mom and dad said not til middle school." Louisa explained.

"A hard promise to keep now days but trust me you aren't missing out." Felicia laughed.

"Sure feels that way." Louisa sighed.

Greyson watched curiously as Jimmy loaded him and his chair into the back of the van. He wasn't sure where they were going but everybody was dressed up. The last time he saw everybody dressed nice on a day that was not a Sunday. Was last August at Grandpa Ed's funeral. Something called cancer took his life. Everybody was dressed up but only Jimmy and Breena were crying. Gracie had left earlier in a gown. She kissed him on the forehead and said how much she loved him. Greyson remained confused as they drove to Gracie's school. He was even more confused when he had to be quiet in the football stadium. Normally that was the loudest place in the world and there was loads of excitement. Today a bunch of people in nice clothes sat in silence while the principal read names. Everybody broke the quiet rule when they called Gracie's name. Eventually the ceremony ended and Greyson was wheeled onto the field. They took a picture together and then Gracie raced off to join her friends.

"That was a waste of time." Greyson thought as he was wheeled back to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: Figured Gracie deserved a little glory. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	48. Noah's Turn

Noah's high school graduation was different from Gracie's. Gracie had graduated with honors and been salutatorian. Noah was just graduating, the fiftieth in his class of two hundred and eighty. No major deal, no accolades. He was just an average student. Just the average son in an impressive family. Two parents with genius IQ's. One a Medical Examiner and the other an Embalmer. The younger brother Gracie, the girl with the highest MCATS at Monroe University. The girl who had hospitals pounding on her door begging her to join their internship programs. The older brother of the wonder quads. Donald Palmer the aspiring minister. Kid was fifteen already looking at theological schools. Emma Palmer star athlete. Girl who already had two full marathons under her belt. Louisa Palmer the baking prodigy. She could cook gourmet meals when the family's budget allowed it. Over the summer she would be TEACHING the kids cooking class at the community center. Then there was Greyson. The true hero of the Palmer family. The child who survived severe complications at birth. Who spent his first two years fighting the hospital. Who lived with a tracheotomy and feeding tube. Who survived two strokes, twenty four operations, and countless seizures. Noah was just Noah. An OK student, shitty athlete, no special talents what so ever.

Jimmy ached for his eldest son. Noah had always struggled with self esteem. If he had not watched Tony fight the same battle. He would worry that it was because Noah felt neglected. Jimmy and Breena told Noah how great he was almost every day. Tony must have admired his brother every day. Gracie sited her brother as her inspiration. Even before the quadruplets were born so premature. Noah was the reason she wanted to go to medical school. The quads were in awe of their older brother. He was their hero. Everybody saw Noah as an inspiration. Except for Noah.

Breena was jumping through hoops getting ready for Noah's graduation. It had not been this hard with Gracie. Not that it was easy with Gracie but things were harder this time around. Greyson had just spent a month in the ICU with pneumonia and his third battle with meningitis. The youngest Palmer son would not be attending his brother's graduation. He was out of the ICU but remained hospitalized at the children's hospital. They still were not sure when or if he would come home. This was Greyson's fourth hospitalization this year. The longest he had been home since being taken by ambulance on New Years Day was two weeks in February. Jimmy and her were keeping quiet about. They did not want to take attention away from Noah. They did not even really want to think about it. They forced themselves not to say the words or even think about it outside of hospital walls but when Greyson came home. He would be on palliative care. One step below hospice. There was a chance that only five of their six would graduate from high school.

Gracie Palmer could not get home fast enough. She took her final exam, cleaned out her room. It was hard to believe she had just wrapped her second year of medical school. She was halfway through her final stage of academic learning. There were several huge parties going on both on and off campus. She had been invited to three or four of them but she had turned down all invitations. Tonight held a far more important meaning to her than some parties to wrap being halfway through just another phase of life. Today her middle brother. Noah her hero and best friend was graduating high school. She only wished he had a reason to make a speech. She would love to hear what that kid had to say to inspire his classmates on their last night together. He inspired her every day. He had since day one.

Donald Palmer crossed himself before leaving the church. He had heard the call six years ago. When he started working out with Emma and Louisa. After a young boy was killed playing in the street before school. St. Anthony's Methodist Church and School had opened their gym and outdoor rec areas to students of all ages. Emma and Louisa went to run and walk before school. Donald went with them to lose weight. He met Rev. Andrew after getting into a stupid scrape with another boy. The other boy had a history of fights and was told not to come back. Donald on the other hand was given the option not come back until after winter break or help Andrew with his charity work for the same period of time. Not wanting to get off his weight loss journey. Donald worked with Andrew. Something clicked and now he wanted to be a minister.

"Don't forget to pray for Noah. For his self esteem and for him to find himself." Donald reminded Rev. Andrew.

"I never forget Noah! He always helps with Sunday School and the toy drive. He's great." Rev. Andrew called back.

Emma high fived the other girls on the team. Basketball season was over but they had an end of the year scrimmage against the teachers the next day. It was supposed to be today but had to be delayed due to the gym being needed for exams. Small fire in the chemistry lab. Once the tables were cleared the girls and boys on the Varsity Basketball teams had decided to do a quick pick up game. Most of the students either were graduating or had a family member or friend graduating, but they still played. It was one of the last chances they would be together.

"Who are you winning for?" Dawn asked.

"Like always my siblings especially Noah and Greyson. No actually for Noah tomorrow. He is graduating tonight." Emma explained.

"Great! He is so cute." Dawn gushed.

"I'll tell him." Emma laughed.

Louisa studied her latest project. The second graduation cake she had made. This time for Noah. Noah was the first one to truly compliment her on her cooking. On Gracie's cake six years prior. She had tripped and dropped the cake in the parking lot. It was in a container and damaged but edible. She took a small bite and discovered it was a little over cooked. She was embarrassed and about to give up cooking but Noah raved about it. She was sure he was just being nice but after that he always complimented her cooking and made sure the others did as well. For that reason she saved up for two years and did any odd job she could everything from lawn care and baby sitting to helping rebuild a shed and helping with Widow Hill's sponge baths. Just to make enough to make a perfect cake for her oldest brother.

Greyson looked around the hospital room. He was sick of the hospital. He was always in the hospital. He always had been. He heard his parents talking. He would be going to Jesus soon. He was not sure how to feel. He knew from Sunday School he would be able to move on his own in heaven. He also knew that once he was dead. He would never see his brothers' or sisters' again. At least not for a long time. Not until they died too. That was hard but what was harder. Being alive and still unable to attend Noah's graduation. He still was not sure what graduation was but he knew that it was important and he wanted to be their for Noah. Noah spent the most time with him since Gracie went away for college. Emma was busy with sports, Donald was second to Noah but Louisa was upset by his sickness. She only came around when she had to. Not that she did not care. Noah was still Greyson's favorite. He wished that he could be there for him. He wished...

* * *

 **A/N: Unless I get other inspiration the quads graduation will be next. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	49. The Last Graduation

The quadruplets graduation was hands down the most emotional. The last of the Palmer children, most of the Palmer children. Four were graduating in one day. After today there would be no more graduation ceremonies. No more permission slips or parent meetings. No more early morning wake-ups or lazy weekends. Jimmy and Breena would soon have an empty nest. Gracie was working at Bethesda in the NICU. Noah was college studying to be a child psychologist. Greyson would be living with them but that was different. Greyson could not walk or communicate like his brothers and sisters. He could only lay in bed.

Jimmy got Greyson changed into a fresh diaper and his suit. Not how he pictured preparing his youngest son for graduation. Nothing about Greyson was how Jimmy expected it to be. Though there were certain cases where that was a good thing. Most notably the very fact that he was still alive. Greyson had been on hospice for two years now. Though he had been classified as terminal since he was a tiny baby. That one was hard on the Palmer's. Hearing that their six month old son and brother was dying. After Greyson made it to a year old. He once again beat the odds making it to five and then ten. Now he had made it to eighteen. They knew the nineteenth was far out of the realm of reality. While Greyson had beat the odds before. He had been diagnosed with leukemia the month before. Treatment was not an option due to Greyson's other medical conditions. Chemo and radiation were too hard on his fragile body.

While Jimmy was tending to Greyson, Breena was curled up on the floor of the master bedroom. She never got this emotional about Noah or Gracie's graduations. When Gracie graduated she had the quadruplets and Noah. When Noah graduated she had the quads. Now she had nobody. They were going to schools throughout the country. The family was scattered except for Greyson who would be staying at home but going to respite care three days a week. Until they could get him admitted into a hospice facility. If he lived that long.

Gracie's hands shook as she studied the wand in her hands. She was engaged and they had been trying to get pregnant for several months now. Still she was in complete shock. After being raised by an infertile woman and later hearing stories of her mother's own fertility issues. Gracie knew that it may be a while. Her fiancee's parents were older and they wanted grandchildren. Steve's mother had older children who had children of their own, but Steve was his father's only natural child. When Steve's dad was diagnosed with dementia. They decided to try and give him a grandchild while he could still remember. They were expecting it to take at least six months. Gracie got pregnant in two.

"What does it say?" Steve asked.

"It says I am pregnant." Gracie whispered.

"That is great! I can't wait to tell everybody! Your parents are going to go crazy! I know how badly your mom misses having kids! My parents are going to freak out! My dad has been doing great since they got him on the new pills! Oh man this is awesome!" Steve cried.

"We can tell your parents when we go to say goodbye to Mark and Eli but I don't want to tell my parents tonight." Gracie explained.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to steal the thunder from the quads." Gracie explained.

"I get that. Maybe we should wait to tell my parents. Home pregnancy tests can be wrong. We should wait until we get the blood test." Steve explained.

"Probably a good idea." Gracie agreed.

Noah shifted his rolling suitcase from the right hand to the left. He could not believe he had made it. He was supposed to fly out Sunday after classes ended on Friday but ended up getting sick. Noah had issues with air and motion sickness already. The last thing he wanted to do was fly when he was vomiting every ten minutes and his ear was throbbing. He exchanged his ticket and ended up over sleeping. He barely made the flight. Then there were issues and the plane had to make an emergency landing. He barely made it to DC. The quads were graduating in less than an hour. Noah was praying that he would make it. Though he would be the one to miss it. He was the biggest fuck up on the face of the planet.

"NOAH!" A familiar voice squealed.

"Oh hey Dawn." Noah greeted spotting Emma's friend from school.

"I haven't seen you since your graduation. How are you?" Dawn asked.

"I am OK. I am a Sophomore this year. Studying to be a child psychologist." Noah explained.

"Oh you are going to be great at that. You were so amazing to me after Annie died." Dawn recalled, mentioning her older sister who was killed in a car accident during Dawn's Freshman year and Noah's sophomore

"Oh I was just being a friend. I don't know how I will do professionally." Noah replied.

"I see you are still selling yourself short." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah. Enough about me. How are you?" Noah asked.

"I am fine. I am in town for Amelia and Becca's graduation. Isn't it crazy we both have multiple siblings in the same graduating class? Then I was last year and Annie graduated the year before Gracie." Dawn commented.

"That is funny." Noah agreed.

"How is Greyson?" Dawn asked.

"He has leukemia. They told my parents he has two weeks to a month." Noah sighed.

"Oh My God!" Dawn gasped.

"He's been terminal since birth. The doctors are amazed he's lived as long as he has." Noah explained.

"Still it is so sad that he is dying." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah. Hey want to save on a rental and carpool to the school?" Noah asked.

"That sounds great. I can borrow my dad's car when I get home and the twins are flying to Florida the same time I am flying back to New Jersey. No sense renting a car for one drive." Dawn snorted.

"Great. So what are you studying?" Noah asked.

"Acting I commute to the theater. It's so much cheaper to live with my cousin." Dawn explained.

"That's great I live on campus but my dad's friend Sarah McGee lives in Boston. I stay with her weekends everybody else leaves and I can't afford to fly home. We usually drive home together for holidays but she couldn't get off for this week." Noah explained.

"Cool" Dawn replied.

"Hey Dawn." Noah said.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"I have a crush on you. Is that weird?" Noah asked.

"I have a crush on you too! The only reason I didn't tell you is because I was just that girl from your sister's basketball team everybody called a dyke or worse a man." Dawn explained,

"You do not look at all like a man. You are just tall and muscular. I would kill to look that good." Noah laughed.

"Hey you are seriously handsome." Dawn confessed.

Donald studied himself in the suit. He was always the heaviest of the quads. Well technically Emma was heavier in the early months. He had fallen off a bit and gained thirty pounds in a year. He was now working to get back on track. He started running again and eating healthier. That was rough with Louisa's cooking but he needed the willpower. He was still wanting to be a minister. He was going to seminary in Chicago. The school was conservative. Which would be unfamiliar territory to a boy raised by liberal parents but he knew to separate politics from religion. He just wanted to serve the Lord.

Emma dribbled her basketball on the floor. She had played her last high school game that morning. The infamous faculty and staff game. She had signed for Ohio State. Her Uncle Tony went crazy. Noah had wanted to go to OSU. He had even been accepted but Boston was closer to home and with Greyson's health. He went with the fall back. Though he was considering going to OSU after. Emma would play for OSU then spend a few years in WNBA. She wanted a family. She just did not know how to admit that she liked girls.

This time three cakes sat before Louisa. She had only made three of the cakes. Her culinary class had gone in on a cake for her but she insisted on baking Emma and Donald's. Greyson only took limited food by mouth. His cake was small and easy to swallow. He would likely only get a tiny piece but she could not leave her special brother out. Louisa would be going to culinary school in New York. She was hoping to study in Paris but she had to get GOOD before she could do that. It was thousands of dollars for just a six week course at the school she wanted to go to. Even if she got the cash. They only took three students a term, four terms a year. Only twelve students were admitted a year and you did not get a second chance. Louisa wanted to train at least a couple more years before she even considered trying.

Greyson watched as Jimmy left his room. They had just returned from his siblings' graduation ceremony. He had graduated that morning. Once he was sure that Jimmy was gone he closed his eyes. He saw his sister Victoria and brother JB standing in front of him. He knew it was time. He had graduated and seen his siblings graduate. Noah was in town and it was time.

Felicia wiped a tear from her eye. The last children from her body graduated the day before. Such a bitter sweet graduation. Though Charlie would not be graduating for a few more years. This was the last graduation for children from her body. She was already emotional knowing that Greyson was dying. She felt incredible guilt for his condition. Blaming herself. If she had just tried a little harder. She was the first to hear of Greyson's death. His brother Noah had found him. He had called her first too afraid to tell her parents. The son who had miraculously graduated just a day earlier, dead. A bitter end to a bittersweet twenty four hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last. Don't worry. Noah gets a happy ending. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	50. Epilogue

The loss of Greyson was a devastating blow to the Palmer family. It took a great deal of time but they were finally able to move forward. They never got over the loss but they were able to move on. Letting go was not easy but they knew it was what Greyson would have wanted.

Jimmy and Breena grew old together. Losing two children took it's toll on their marriage. There were days they wanted to give up. They had given up at one point. The lived apart for a total of six months in the first year after Greyson's death. They had drawn divorce papers up but called it off at the last minute. Choosing instead to give it one more year. They went to marriage counseling and joined a support group for bereaved parents. They came close to returning to the lawyer's office more time than they cared to recall but they never did. Instead they persisted and ended up growing stronger. They grew together and spent their golden years doting on their grandchildren.

Jimmy lived to be seventy eight years old. His diabetes really started to catch up with him in his sixties. He'd had to be more careful about diet and ended up getting an insulin pump just after his fiftieth birthday. Around sixty four things went down hill. He started to lose his eye sight and ended up losing first his toes and then his left leg. He was diagnosed with renal failure on his seventy sixth birthday and congestive heart failure a year later. He was receiving dialysis but due to the heart failure was not eligible for a transplant. Really everybody was survived he lasted as long as he did. He died in his sleep three days after Breena turned seventy-six.

After nearly fifty years together. Breena struggled without Jimmy. Her surviving children had all moved back to the DC area. The furthest away with Emma who lived in Philadelphia. The others were all in Maryland and Virginia. All five surviving children visited every weekend and the closest had at least one weeknight dinner with their mother. Still Breena lasted less than a year without her Jimmy. She tried to fight for her children but her heart just gave out.

Gracie was the first to get married, the first to have a baby. Ten months after the death of her brother she welcomed a daughter Amelia Elizabeth. Three months after the birth of their daughter Gracie married Steve Jacobs. They had one more child five years later a son whom they called Greyson Parker Jacobs.

Noah graduated with honors and found job as a child counselor. He worked with the Franklin Ohio school district while working for his PHD. He dated Emma's friend Dawn Jones throughout college but they broke up soon after his graduation. He had a string of not so great relationships. None were awful or even particularly bad but none were memorable either. He moved back to DC after Jimmy had his leg amputated. He started his own practice first in the second bedroom of his condo and then a small office at Bethesda. Shortly after opening the office he ran into Dawn. Her dad had broken his hip and he and he had happened to have rehab the same time as Jimmy Palmer. They picked right back up and were engaged a month later. Four months later they were married. Dawn had a hip injury from her basketball career and the doctors warned pregnancy could do further damage to the joint. At first Dawn was afraid to tell Noah. She knew how badly he wanted kids. Dawn told Noah the night he said he wanted to adopt their children. Rather than have them naturally. Over the course of five years they adopted six children. First two and four year old siblings Joshua and Kristine. A year later they were matched with three year old Angela. Six months after Angela they took in four month old Micheal. Michael was supposed to be a temporary placement while his mother was getting her life together. She was arrested for a DUI and cocaine possession on the way to court. Noah and Dawn went to court thinking they would be saying goodbye. Instead they were able to start the adoption process. Next came nine year old Corey. The final placement came the week before Breena's birthday. A surprise newborn whom they would call Anthony Greyson.

Donald was ordained as a Methodist minister on his twenty fourth birthday. He met and married the love of his life in seminary school. They served as pastor and associate pastor for a year before realizing it was a terrible idea. Judy ended up taking a job as chaplain at Bethesda. They were only able to have one child. A son who they called Mark Andrew Palmer. They considered adoption but quickly realized that it was not for them. They fostered off and on over the years but for the most part Mark was their one and only. Though he had no shortage of cousins and friends to keep him occupied.

Emma played basketball with Ohio State University for four years. Before going on to the WNBA. She had only a season and a half before a career ending shoulder injury. For a long time she was depressed and lost. She bounced around between various family and friends. She drank more than she should have and could not hold down a job. Until she was given an ultimatum. Get her life together or get out. She reluctantly returned to school and received her BA in physical education. She started her career at Washington Elementary but moved to Philadelphia with her husband Alexander. They had three children together Liza, Grey, and baby Seth.

Louisa took Greyson's death the hardest. She ended up moving to France for her culinary school. Not the elite one she dreamed of attending. Just a small school in the country. She lived their for many years just living her life. She never married but had a son Jamie with her long term boyfriend. She moved back to DC when Jimmy was declared terminal. Jamie was in college at the time and stayed back in Europe with his dad. Though he did visit regularly. On Breena's last Christmas Louisa announced that she had decided to adopt. A two year old girl from Uganda who would be named Victoria Breanne.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave on last review.**


End file.
